In Your Eyes
by PPs Fabulous Slash Adventures
Summary: Picks up after the bathroom scene in HBP. Harry is heartbroken after cursing Malfoy. Both boys are confused. What is going on? What will happen between Harry and Draco as their attraction builds? Slash. HPDM. Disregards DH.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzy: Ok, so I was listening to an old cd one day, and thought, this song is just SO DRACO...**

**Penny: Ooh! What was the song?**

**Puzzy: Linkin Park's Leave out all the rest. It just wouldn't get out of my head... The sadness, the complete misery of not leaving behind anything worth while.. It just stuck in my head.**

**Penny: I'm swooning already! **

**Puzzy: Well, I listened to it on repeat for a couple of days - drove my family nuts - and then a plot suddenly had formed in my head. Penny, you know the story ;) I didn't feel like writing it all by my self, so...**

**Penny: Here I am! I am honored to be included in this, and I hope I did okay LOL :/**

**Puzzy: More than okay, hun! You're doing great! The story wouldn't be the same without you :D And now for the fun part - can you readers guess, who did which POV?**

**Penny: That will be fun to see! Aww, thank you, sweets :)**

**Puzzy: You're more than welcome! Now, people, read on and enjoy the show! We don't own, sadly - we just love to corrupt children's books characters with our dirty minds...**

**Penny: Hahaha! We do! Special thanks to Corey for prereading and betaing this for us! Enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**DPOV**

"_Sectumsempra!"_

I registered Potter's voice ringing out through a haze; the pain slashing across my chest like white hot pokers being raked over my skin, causing all of my other senses to dull as I sunk to the wet floor. The hand holding my wand in an otherwise sure grip disobeyed me and my fingers loosened, causing my beloved hawthorn wand to drop. My last conscious image was Harry Potter's amazingly emerald eyes fraught with worry above me. Then everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself in the hospital wing. Aching all over, but especially my chest. I tried to sit up. A gentle hand on my shoulder kept me down, though. Potter's hand. He was clutching my hand with his other one; holding on tightly as if I'd disappear before his very eyes.

"What happened? What are you doing, Potter? The she-weasel isn't cutting it for you?" I blurbed, resorting to my usual sarcasm, even though my head was flooded with confusion. Why was I in the hospital wing; Potter holding my hand like some long lost lover? Last I checked, we were casting hexes at each other in the bathroom, wreaking havoc to the whole room. In fact, I'd just tried to cast a Cruciatus curse on him!

Closing my eyes, I tried to recall what the last thing on my mind was, but only searing pain still echoing on my chest came to mind, and then a flash of Potter's eyes above me. My whole body jerked in shock and my eyes shot wide open.

"YOU! You HEXED me! Sliced me open like a ripe peach, you bastard!" I bellowed, whirling my head around so fast that my neck creaked and pulled my hand from his grasp; grabbing for my wand on the bed side table.

Potter just sat there, no reaction other than a small cringe and his eyes closed, like he was the one in pain.

"I know," was his quiet reply, muttered so softly that I barely heard it through my rage, "I'm so sorry."

Heaving for breath, I fell back on my stack of pillows; shooting pains running through my chest from the lines that I could still feel there. Maybe overreaction was a bad idea in my current condition; it still hurt like hell. What kind of spell was that anyway? I'd never heard of it before. It was certainly efficient.

"Are you alright, Malfoy? Should I call for Madam Pomfrey?" I heard Potter's soft voice ask beside me.

Was I alright? Not by any means, but sadly it wasn't in Madam Pomfrey's power to help me with this. The anxiety that had overcome me in the bathroom earlier once again started building, aided by my physical ailments, making my breathing pick up along with my pulse. The blood hammered in my veins, my vision started to blacken and my lungs struggled to fill with a never sufficient air supply. My knees drew up to my chest by their own volition and I fell on my side, curling up in a foetal position and wrapping my arms tightly around my legs.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm not alright at all, Potter," I don't know what made me whisper that confession to him of all people, but the words slipped from my lips without me being able to stop them. Screwing my eyes shut, I still couldn't prevent the tears from leaking down my temple. Shuddering with poorly withheld sobs, my body made the whole bed shake under me. Gasping, sobbing, cursing under my breath; I cried out my loathing of this life, this damned existence where the Dark Lord controlled my every move.

A warm hand gently rubbed my back between my shoulder blades; soothing and secure without any demands or expectations. A soft hushing accompanied it, and I opened my eyes to meet Potter's unwavering green gaze. He really had beautiful eyes.

**HPOV**

Merlin, I didn't know that hex would hurt Malfoy this much. I only meant to stun him, not try to murder him. I was only trying to help in the loo; I'd never seen him so upset and desperate looking before. And when he turned and shouted at me, I couldn't help it. The hex just flew out at him. He thought he owned bloody everything, because he was a _Malfoy_. My anger just got the better of me.

With that said, I was still very regretful for what I had done. I wasn't a violent person by nature, and I shouldn't have used an unfamiliar hex on another person. It was because Hermione was right. I was obsessed with that damned book and with the Half Blood Prince. I had definitely learned my lesson, and I would never cast an unknown spell again.

When Malfoy curled up and started to panic, I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of, brought on by guilt. I carefully rubbed in between his shoulder blades, trying to shush him. No one, not even Malfoy, should be in such distress.

His body stiffened when I first touched him, but then he looked at me with impossibly silver eyes, brimming with pain and tears, and I kept his gaze, hoping he would calm.

"Please forgive me, Malfoy," I hedged. "Please...what can I do to help you?"

He was making me nervous. Clearly, there was something besides the hex that was bothering him. Madame Pomfrey was a good healer and I knew her treatment wouldn't have caused this reaction in him.

"What's it to you, Potter?" he spat through clenched teeth, but I knew it was a mask he was putting on. I could tell it from the desperation and despair in his silver tinged eyes.

"Fuck it," I huffed, letting my hand drop to my lap. "I feel like shit for hexing you, and I know there is something going on with you, but you still have to be an arrogant prick and refuse help. I am truly sorry for what I did to you, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you insult me."

I got to my feet and started to turn away but Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "No!" he pleaded in a voice laced with fear. I stopped and looked down at him on the bed. He was still shaking, almost crying, and still breathing roughly.

"What?" I demanded, trying to pull out of his grasp but he held me still. Those long, elegant fingers were strong.

"Please..." he whispered, his voice full of pain, fear, and insecurity. "Don't go."

Unable to resist his pleading eyes, I slowly sat in the chair and stared at him. He'd better start explaining, fast.

**DPOV**

I hadn't actually expected him to sit back down. Considering our history, I'd anticipated him huffing at me and then storming off to join his weasel gang and the bushy-haired girl. I never thought that he'd give in. And I didn't really know what made me plead for him to listen, except for the fact that he was _Harry freaking Potter. _Supposed saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, hero extraordinaire...

He was my only hope in regards of slipping from the Dark Lord's grasp, basically. Snape was a Death Eater himself, as was my father. Dumbledore... Well.. To be honest, he scared me to death, plus his eccentricity was absolutely confounding to me. I wasn't sure if I could carry more than two minutes of conversation with him. My best bet was Potter. My _only_ bet was Potter.

And he reached out to me. When I broke down, he tried to comfort me, like he would a friend. We'd done nothing but fight and spew hate at each other from the first day on the Hogwarts Express, but still he had been there for me in my distress.

"Well, are you gonna explain or what?" he sniped at me, clearly losing his patience.

"Potter, this is by no means easy for me, but if you'd spare me a moment to get settled, I'll do my best to let you in on the details of my personal life," I retorted with my best sneer in place. Catching his eyes and holding them, I slowly sat up and re-situated the pillows behind me so I could recline comfortably. When I'd finished settling down, I steeled myself with a deep breath and started my sad tale.

"As you very well know, last summer, the Dark Lord returned. As one of his most loyal and trusted followers, and possibly as punishment for his complete failure at the ministry, my father's manor was chosen as His headquarters and I was forced to endure having both Him and a constant slew of Death Eaters in my house." I shifted slightly and looked down at my lap, bracing myself to continue; my head flooded with gruesome memories of the summer.

Looking up at Potter again and receiving an encouraging nod, I continued. "My father, as always, too eager to please his Lord, offered my services here at Hogwarts. At first, I adamantly refused; having no interest in becoming a Death Eater or worshipping the Dark Lord. Contrary to ordinary belief, I do not share my father's convictions." Potter looked at me in disbelief, a small smirk curling at the corner of his full lips.

"I have no desire for power, no thirst for violence, nor disregard for muggle-borns. That was all a front; a carefully crafted facade upheld to deceive my family and house mates here at school." I stared hard in his eyes, trying to make him see the strategy I'd adapted since third year, where I formed my own opinions instead of just emulating my father's.

"Anyway, at my continued refusal, the Dark Lord lost his patience and did what he does best. He found my biggest weakness, and used it against me until I gave in. If I did not agree to do his bidding, he would kill my mother. I am sure, I do not need to explain to you how I was affected by this; of course I accepted," my breath hitched in my throat at the thought of any harm coming to my dear mother. She might act cold and unapproachable in public, but as a child I had been cuddled in her love and affection; still was, actually.

Concluding my story, I continued. "Shortly before my departure to school, I was branded with the Dark Mark and assigned two separate tasks. One - I have to find a way to smuggle in Death Eaters to the castle. Two - I have to kill Dumbledore; effectively ridding the Dark Lord of his most powerful adversary, besides yourself. If I fail, or desert my tasks, my mother will suffer a horrible death. Now do you understand my dilemma, Potter?" Still looking him directly in the eyes, I saw them widen with the comprehension of my situation. I could literally hear the cogs whirring in his mind, trying to work out a solution to my predicament.

"Merlin's pants, Malfoy! Why didn't you go to Dumbledore with this? Surely, he will be able to help you!" Potter, ever the faithful and brave Gryffindor, exclaimed; so naive in his faith in our Headmaster's almighty abilities.

"What, Potter? What could he possibly do? He's the main target! And Death Eaters in his school? He'd never stand for that - not in a million years. He might try to get my mother out of the Dark Lord's clutches, but he would fail and it would surely alert Him of my treachery. A surefire way to get her killed, don't you think? No, Dumbledore is not an option. I have to work out an ingenuous solution - one that will not cause suspicion and endanger neither the school, Dumbledore nor my mother," Exhausted with a mix of anxiety and physical exertion, I reclined back, heaving a deep sigh.

Potter sat quietly beside the bed for long minutes, deep in thought. His brow wrinkled adorably above his round glasses and he was biting a thumb nail - his tell, whenever he was thinking hard. Raising his eyes, he looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before asking:

"How do I know that you're not just spinning a tale here, Malfoy? How do I know that this isn't some elaborate Death Eater ploy you're feeding me?"

**HPOV**

My mind was spinning with everything Malfoy had just told me, and naturally, it was hard to believe. He had always been the arrogant prick of Hogwarts, flashing his name around whenever he wanted something. It was odd, to say the least, to hear him telling me he wasn't power hungry and didn't hate Muggle borns. Hell, I think he gave Hermione a complex from calling her that awful name!

But, then again, I could sort of see why he would have to put on the front. If my mum was alive and someone like Voldemort was threatening to kill her if I didn't do his bidding, I would be afraid enough to do what he asked, too.

I didn't have any problem believing that Voldemort had holed up at Malfoy Manor, though. that seemed like the perfect place for him to go, given how Lucius Malfoy kisses his arse. And as for Lucius offering the help of his son to curry favor with Voldemort? I could believe that too. Lucius was the most vicious man I knew, aside from Snape, and Voldemort, of course.

The thing that had me so gobsmacked was that Malfoy claimed to have to commit murder. To kill Dumbledore, of all people! I found it hard to believe that someone like Malfoy would just tell someone that, especially his arch enemy.

But, then again, if his mother was in the danger Malfoy claimed her to be, maybe he would be so desperate to ask someone for help.

On the other hand, he was a Slytherin. Weren't all Slytherins destined to be Death Eaters? And with the way Lucius was, how could Malfoy not try to follow in his daddy's footsteps? You know, family pride and all that?

"I swear to you, Potter, I am speaking the truth," Malfoy stated quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked into his eyes and saw the same pleading stare he gave me when I was about to leave.

My mind was plagued by my conflicting thoughts. Was Malfoy telling the truth, or was he lying? Over and over, my mind raced, as I stared into those tortured eyes. He was begging me to believe him, to help him. And I knew how it felt to be in a situation you have no control over; I saw it every time I looked in the bloody mirror.

Still sceptical, I slowly shook my head. "I don't know, Malfoy..."

His eyes widened and in a move completely uncharacteristic for him, he clutched the sleeve of my robes. "But I know about the horcruxes!" he pleaded desperately, and I sat frozen. What did he just say?

"What?" I whispered, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me.

**DPOV**

Potter's gobsmacked expression confirmed for me that somehow, someone - probably Dumbledore himself - had figured out what enabled the Dark Lord to return. And that Potter was in the know too, probably sent on a witch hunt by Dumbledore to destroy the dark creations.

It made sense - if my limited research in my father's library held true, He Who Must Not Be Named couldn't be defeated if the horcruxes still existed. I had a little private theory as well, since I heard the fragments of the prophecy that the Dark Lord had discussed with his most trusted followers in my father's study during the summer. Thank Merlin for heating vents that carried sound. But I would need more information before I could draw any conclusions...

"Yes, Potter. I have done my homework. I overheard the Dark Lord talking to my aunt Bellatrix about them this summer, ordering her to hide one of them in her private vault at Gringotts. My curiosity was peaked, since I'd never heard of such a thing before. I used my time wisely, Potter, gathering every possible piece of information that could be aide me in this desperate Catch-22 I seem to have put myself in. Trolling my father's library and reading every Dark Arts book that I could get my hands on, searching for anything and everything that could be of help."

I gave him my trademark raised eyebrow, enjoying his slight squirm. Apparently, Potter hadn't put quite as much effort into his extra curricular studies. Well, that was going to change, if I had my way. If he relented and accepted to help me with a plan, I would drive him hard in our research. This MUST succeed. Failure was not an option. I had to keep my mother alive.

Pewter met emerald as I held his gaze, pleading for his acquiescence; long silent minutes stretching between us while I silently begged him. _Please, Potter. Please help me. You are the only one who can._

An almost imperceptible nod from him caused my shoulders to sag in relief; releasing a tension that I wasn't even aware of in my body. Shooting pain radiated from the wounds across my chest at the slight movement and I hissed sharply at the sting. Potter's eyebrows wrinkled in concern and his hand stretched out, undoing the buttons of my shirt. Surely, he only meant to see the damage and had no ulterior motives behind undressing me, but I felt a pang of arousal in my lower stomach anyway. He had no way of knowing what thoughts I'd entertained behind my closed bed curtains late at night, but _I _knew.

Stilling completely and praying desperately for my notorious blush to stay away, I waited for him to spread the lapels of my shirt and uncover my skin. Intently, I watched his expression shift from concern to remorse with a wince, when he saw what had made me hiss. I followed his line of sight and took in the angry red twin scars crossing in parallel diagonal lines from my left shoulder to my lower right rib cage. No wonder it hurt like fiend fyre - those were serious cuts that could have caused my death.

"Ouch Potter, what the hell kind of spell was that anyway? And how did you prevent it from killing me? Those look serious; I'm amazed that the bleeding alone didn't kill me!" I exclaimed, indignant that he would have hexed me like that.

Sitting back in his seat and leaving me to button back up myself, he mumbled out,

"Snape came by, attracted by the noises, just as I'd cast the spell. He found me hovering over you and trying to stop the bleeding with my bare hands. He pushed me aside and healed you, before ordering me to take you up here. I have to report to his office in a bit for my punishment and a status report on how you're doing." He looked down on his hands, wringing them in his lap.

"And the hex? What curse was it? It could be useful against Death Eaters and such...," I trailed off, confused by the obvious discomfort Potter was in. Even though I was angry, I certainly couldn't fault him for trying to defend himself against my feeble attempt at a Cruciatus curse.

"It's called Sectumsempra. I don't know much about it though. It was scribbled in the margin of a book. I didn't know it would do this. It was just marked with 'to use against enemies'. I really am sorry, Malfoy - I never meant to cause any harm," at that he looked up at me again; sparkling green eyes filled with apology.

"Pish posh - It just makes me more rugged to look at. I'm still as devastatingly handsome as always," I said arrogantly but with a smirk to lighten the situation. Potter blushed surprisingly and nodded, while muttering something I couldn't make out. Clearing his throat, he responded,

"Thank you. I don't deserve your forgiveness for this, but I'm glad for it. I better go to Snape now, but I'll check back in as soon as I can. We can discuss how to plan our counter actions then, alright?" He asked as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, fine, Potter. And thank you for agreeing to this. It really means a lot to me," I reached out my right hand for the second time in the six years I'd known him, hoping that this time, he'd accept it.

Warm, dry fingers gripped mine, palms slid together and with one single shake, our tentative friendship began. Releasing me, he turned on his heel and departed. Following his back with my eyes, I fell back in the pillows, releasing a deep sigh of relief. I had hope now.

**HPOV**

As I trudged down to the dungeons, I contemplated everything Malfoy had told me. It was his admission to knowing about the horcruxes that finally convinced me that he was telling the truth. He even told me where one was hidden. I know he wouldn't have told me that if he were lying.

What surprised me the most, I think, was his demeanor. We never talked as equals before, but during the whole time in the hospital wing, we did. It was strange, but somehow relieving. Honestly, I needed as few enemies as possible these days.

Toward the end of our conversation, when Malfoy asked me about the curse, I was surprised and a bit embarrassed when he told me the scars made him more rugged and handsome. I had just boldly reached out and opened his shirt, shocked at what I had done to him, but also somewhat turned on by his pale chest, marred by what I had done to him. In the few seconds I had seen it, I tried to etch it into my mind. He was toned from Quidditch, more toned than I thought he would be, with slight lines defining his muscles. He was hairless, and I reckoned that if I had reached out and touched him, his skin would feel like silk.

I could feel heat creep up my face as I thought about Malfoy like that. Of course, I hadn't had any lovers, with all I had to go through all the time. There was always worry and research...a never ending fight to stay alive and protect the people I cared about. But, the fact remained that I was a sixteen year old, and my hormones were crazy.

My close friends knew I preferred men, much to the displeasure of Ginny, but I never had the chance to indulge. So, with that said, I wasn't surprised in the least when I saw Malfoy's naked chest and my prick started to harden. The only thing that concerned me was who exactly it was hardening over.

Unfortunately, I had arrived at Snape's office, and I knocked quietly. A muffled "Enter" sounded from the other side of the door, and I quietly went in to face my fate.

**Puzzy: So, what do you think? Wanna read more? Did you enjoy the total turn-around from Draco? Did you like how Harry is taken aback by his own thoughts? Let us know! **

**Penny: Just hit that little button below... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzzy: Phew, I am OVERWHELMED!**

**Penny: Me too! I never dreamed this story would get such a great response! And, it's so FUN to write!**

**Puzzy: It really is! But Penny, you make everything fun *winks* Seriously though, a BIG THANK YOU to all of our readers!**

**Penny: Ooh! I like you sassy! LOL Yes, HUGE thanks to our readers, and also to our fantastic beta, Corey, and our prereader, Bewiched! They make our writing readable :)**

**Puzzy: And that is a tedious task at times *grins* oh, and since we only had one person guess the author of each POV, we'll keep you in suspence a bit longer. GUESS PEOPLE!**

**Penny: Mwahaha! *evil grin* We do not own Harry and Draco, sadly...**

**Puzzy: We're still just the usual perv's that you know and love. Otherwise, we'd be richer than the queen of England! Read on people!**

**DPOV**

After Potter's departure, I was checked over by Madam Pomfrey, only to be condemned to bed rest for the remainder of the day and possibly the next. Adding insult to injury, she force fed me a vile blood restoring potion that reminded me of the taste of Bertie Bott's ear wax flavored beans. For dinner, I was served a rather bland tray of stewed spinach and liver, and for pudding, a helping of porridge with strawberry preserves on top. Madam Pomfrey _almost _smiled at me when she saw the faces I pulled at the taste. However, her compassion didn't extend to relieving me of the awful menu - on the contrary, she insisted that I 'eat up, it's all high on iron and you need that with the blood loss you've suffered, Mr. Malfoy'. Such a hag.

Finally, she removed the remains along with the tray and helped me get to the bathroom so I could get ready for bed. Thankfully, she didn't insist on assisting me IN the bathroom, which would have been damaging for my mental health, I'm sure. She adhered to standing sentinel at the door, in case of emergency. After helping me back to bed, for which I was rather thankful since I was feeling more and more lightheaded, she turned out the lights and bid me good night. At eight o'clock. Like I was a freaking toddler.

Huffing slightly, I called my good nights after her, before carefully turning around on my side. The instant that my eyes slid closed, my mind was assaulted with the haunting images of Potter's emerald orbs, shining with concern. The warmth of his hand still lingered in my own, or so it felt, and I couldn't stop thinking about the broadness of his shoulders as he sat hunched over beside my bed. And the undoing of my buttons; nimble fingers so close to brushing my skin, but still so far from it. The heat started to build in my crotch and I could feel my erection coming to life, pulsing in time with my heartbeat. I guessed the blood loss couldn't be _that_ severe, if I was still capable of consciousness while having a hard on.

Reliving former fantasies, I conjured my imaginary version of a naked Potter in my head. Visions of flat planes of muscles, soft skin stretched taut over beautiful limbs, and hardened flesh pulsing and throbbing danced through my mind. Tiny movements of my hips, rutting my own hardness into cool sheets only served to heighten my state of arousal. Small moans started to slip through my lips, sounding harsh and loud to my own ears. I bit my lip to keep the sounds from escaping too obviously in the quiet ward.

Trying with all my mental capacity to remove the unbidden images of Potter from my mind, I started to list potions ingredients. I couldn't lie here with a hard on, and there was no way I was going to relieve any tension in the hospital bed without the privacy of drapes around the bed. Every sound in here was amplified times a hundred with the echoes of the bare white walls.

Sighing in defeat, I shifted around until I was somewhat comfortable and let the images flow in my mind until I fell asleep; the last picture in my head being clear, green eyes shining towards me as they came closer, as for a kiss.

**HPOV**

_Bastard!_ I thought to myself as I threw my bag next to my bed, then flopped down on top of the covers.

"Oy, mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked from his own bed, where he was looking at a Quidditch book.

"Snape," I spat in disgust. "I have detention every Saturday night for the rest of term, and you know what he's making me do?"

"What?"

"I will miss the quidditch matches, and my detention is scrubbing cauldrons then recopying my dad and Sirius' detention cards with their old offenses." I sighed heavily, pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"That is bang out of order," Ron replied, then sat up, looking serious. "Tell me, did you kill Malfoy?"

"No, but that spell _was_ deadly. If Snape hadn't shown up, Malfoy would have died."

"Damn," Ron sighed.

Sitting up, I looked at Ron seriously. "I got that spell out of the margin of my Potions book. The Half Blood Prince wrote it in there. I never should have used the damn spell, but I was curious, and when Malfoy started throwing hexes at me in the loo, it just happened. It scared the hell out of me, because you know I'm not a murderer, Malfoy or not."

"I know, Harry," Ron replied. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I have to get rid of the book," I answered solemnly. "I got careless, and I can't let myself do that again."

Ron nodded in understanding, then laid back and continued to peruse his book. I took my pyjamas from under my pillow, closed the hangings, and changed quickly before opening them again. All of my dorm mates knew I liked boys, so I always changed behind the privacy of the curtains. I didn't want them to think anything weird.

When I was settled under my blankets, I pulled the hangings open about halfway, so Ron would know I was awake if he wanted to talk. And, being Ron, I knew he wouldn't stay quiet long.

"So how is the ferret doing?" he asked. "Like I care, but I'm curious to know how much damage you did to him." He snickered a little, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's healing," I answered, taking my glasses off and setting them on the table next to me. "That spell is brutal. Those cuts went deep. He lost a lot of blood."

"Git," Ron snorted.

"He was acting weird," I mused, and Ron sat up again, looking at me. All I could see was a blur with a red blur on top.

"What d'you mean?"

"He was almost acting...nice, in a way."

"Malfoy? Nice? You sure your spell didn't have after affects that might have affected you, mate?" Ron asked incredulously, and I shook my head.

"No, you prat. I dunno why he was acting the way he was, but I think I want to find out."

"Just be careful," Ron told me, and I nodded.

"Night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

I closed my eyes with the events of the day running through my mind. As i drifted off to sleep, I found myself in a dark room, lit only by a spotlight in the ceiling. It was trained on a bleeding Malfoy, laying in a puddle of water and blood. He was crying and shouting my name.

I ran over to him and crouched down, trying to calm him down. He had blood pouring from his chest and was begging me to help him and not let him die, or Voldemort was going to kill his mum. I felt around and realised I didn't have my wand. There was nothing I could do.

The room faded completely to black then was replaced by harsh white light. The hospital wing. I was sitting next to Malfoy's bed. He was covered to the chin with the starched white sheet, and his skin was as pale as the rest of the surroundings.

Before I had a chance to do or say anything, pale blond eyelashes fluttered and soft pewter eyes, ringed with silver, stared into my own. "I knew you would save me and my mum," Malfoy whispered, and the sheet dropped as Malfoy lifted his white hand up to my face. He stroked my cheek gently with the back of a long finger, and I felt the beginnings of desire stir in me.

My breath hitched and the soft eyes darkened to a deep, gun metal grey. They were breathtaking, and I leaned in to get a better look. Slowly, the closer I got, they drifted closed, and a shock raced through my body as lips met lips...

Jerking awake, I sat up quickly, realising what just happened was all a dream. I was sweaty, my hands were shaking, and I was disturbed to find that I was aroused beyond belief, hard as stone.

What the fuck just happened?

**DPOV**

I awoke at the crack of dawn, my head swimming with images of Potter, and my prick as hard as steel, leaking precome in my pants. Shit, I couldn't even get rid of him in my sleep. Stretching experimentally, I discovered that the pain had lessened considerably overnight, leaving a slight burn and stiffness behind. My hand found its own way to my cock and I tugged it a few times, enjoying the sensations too much to stop. However, the sound of Madam Pomfrey's quick, efficient foot steps clacking over the floor made me yank back my hand and compose my face to an innocent, sleepy expression. I turned to my side, in order to prevent my sheets from tenting above me as she approached my bed.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Malfoy? Any pain left?" She chirped, annoyingly chipper for an early morning.

"I'm okay. Just a little discomfort left now. Can I get out of here today, please Madam?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently at her and turning on the charm.

"We'll see. Breakfast will be up in half an hour. Are you feeling well enough to shower?" She asked, her face devoid of expression as usual.

"Of course, Madam. If you'd give me a bit of privacy, please?" I answered, smiling sweetly as I sat on the edge of the bed, my sheets bunched around my waist to conceal the hardness still lingering between my legs.

With a stern nod, she retreated and left me to my own devices as I gathered the clean clothes Pansy had brought up for me the previous night and left with Madam Pomfrey. My dark grey slacks and dove blue jumper that brought out my eyes so well. Splendid. I wanted to look my best for Potter when he stopped by; confusion or not. A Malfoy always looked his best.

Locking the bathroom door firmly behind me, I quickly shed my clothes and turned on the water as hot as it would go. Considering the plumbing in this raggedy old castle, I was surprised every time the hot water streamed out, seemingly from a never-ending supply - I guessed that was Dumbledore's work. Anyway, I enjoyed my morning showers tremendously and would almost cause a riot in the Slytherin dungeons for occupying the bathrooms every morning.

Stepping under the water, I looked down at my chest to survey the scars left behind there. There wasn't much to see anymore; two thin pale pink lines ran diagonally across my ribcage, slightly pinker than my pale skin. Experimentally, I ran a finger down the top one. No pain, but a tingling feeling, like usual in scars due to the hypersensitivity from the severed nerves. I shrugged my shoulders; nothing to worry about - I meant what I said the previous day. They made me look more rugged and less 'pretty boy' handsome.

Hyperaware of my still lingering erection, I moved my hand over to my nipple and pinched it between my thumb and forefinger. The electric sensation shot straight to my straining prick and my other hand quickly grabbed it, pumping back and forth slowly. In a leisurely pace, I continued my ministrations of both cock and nipple, while resting my forehead on the cool, tiled wall.

The images I had been trying to hold back all night once again flooded my mind. Potter in the Quidditch shower room after a match, all slick black hair, pale skin and slightly defined muscles. Potter pressed against the wall with slightly spread legs, while I knelt behind his delectable arse, kissing and caressing his crack. Potter throwing his head back, moaning as I slapped those pale cheeks, making them redden under my hand, prick bouncing in time with his heartbeat and leaking a string of viscous fluid down the shaft.

Gasping for breath due to my heightened arousal, I sped up my movements and pinched hard on my nipples, alternating between them. The heat pooled in my lower stomach and my balls tightened, almost crawling back into my body. With a final twist of my wrist, my release spurted all over the tiled wall, painting it with white stripes that washed away with the spray of water. My vision blackened, leaving only white spots dancing behind my scrunched up eyelids. I leaned on the shower division, panting and spent from the force of my orgasm while gently caressing my cock as the swelling subsided.

A final sigh concluded my self-loving session and I grabbed the shampoo to finish my shower. Damned Potter. Why did I always want what I couldn't have?

-oOo-

I sat on the edge of the bed, leisurely flicking through an old 'Witches Weekly' magazine when Potter arrived. All of my thoughts had revolved around him since yesterday, either in worry over if he would help, wondering why he was suddenly accepting my outstretched hand, or having dirty fantasies about him. Thus, I had carefully arranged myself to look casual and relaxed even though I had spent at least twenty minutes doing my hair and fidgeting with my collar. I didn't even know why I bothered, since I had no clue of Potter's orientation, except I knew he'd been seeing the she-weasel at some point earlier this year. Even if he wasn't into blokes, or specifically me, it made me feel better and more confident when I looked my absolute best.

My stare was fixed on the pages of the magazine, deliberately not looking up as I heard him approach. I was not going to lose my dignity, even if I had cried and begged yesterday. I was going to stay strong and be my typical arrogant self, since it grounded me and made this whole 'friendship' thing less frightening. He could not know at what level he affected me. I upheld my aloof facade even as he sat down in the chair beside me. Only when he cleared his throat pointedly did I look up to meet his emerald eyes.

"How do you do, Potter? Any brilliant ideas overnight?" I asked haughtily, careful not to smile at the butterflies that came to life in my stomach. The slightest hint of his scent wafted through the air - I wasn't sure if it was cologne or a mixture of soap and his natural scent, but it went straight to my head, nonetheless. Steeling my resolve, I kept my mask of indifference while waiting for his answer.

"I'm alright. Got every Saturday in detention for the remaining semester, but I guess I deserved it. How about you? Feel any better? And yes, actually, I had some thoughts I'd like to share. But I think we should find somewhere more private to discuss it. Don't want the whole school to know, right?" he answered with a pointed look towards one of the other beds where a first year was put this morning, having singed off his bangs and eyebrows in a potions accident.

I raised my eyebrows in mock astonishment. "Oh Merlin, Potter! You've grown a brain overnight! Who would have thought...," tutting and shaking my head, I teased him. Not as harsh as I used to, mind you, but enough to give a sense of familiarity to the situation. "Where do you suggest we discuss these matters, _privately,_ then?" Tilting my head, I awaited his answer in scrutinising silence.

"You remember the Room of Requirement from last year, right? Where we had the DA meetings which you aided Umbridge in breaking up?" Potter looked pointedly at me, raising his eyebrow in challenge, testing me to see if I'd shirk my responsibility for that episode.

"Oh yes, Potter. Not bad. Not bad at all. It will provide an excellent meeting place, since no one else seems to be able to gain access while it is occupied. And yes, naturally I remember; all a part of my cover. And anyhow, I'd usually rather be on the winner's side when it's something as small and petty as a head master or mistress in a school. And besides that, it would not be prudent for the Malfoy heir to officially side with Dumbledore and Potter, when it's a known fact that my father is a number one Death Eater. Can you comprehend this? Politics, Potter, politics."

I had held his gaze steadily through my little speech, conveying, I hoped, my sincerity. If he couldn't stomach my honesty and opportunistic tendencies, he'd better run now. I would by no means bind myself or pretend to be someone I was not.

Potter's eyebrows were almost disappearing in his hairline and the famous scar was scrunched up beyond recognition at my admission. Still holding his gaze, I awaited his response. There seemed to be a lot of loaded silences in our conversations as of late. With a nod, he relaxed his features, seemingly accepting of my explanation for now. I had passed the test.

**HPOV**

Shifting slightly in my chair, I carefully studied Malfoy. He was always so fucking serious, analysing everything. He was sitting here, looking completely unruffled and like he was king of the castle, yet he was the one who literally begged me for help. Why did he have to sit there and look down his nose at me like I was dung on his shoe? And why did he have to look so beautiful doing it? It was pissing me off.

"Are you sure you want my help, Malfoy?" I couldn't help asking, "Yesterday, you were begging me to help you, and today, you're acting like a prick. You need to make a decision."

Malfoy surprised me by leaning forward so his face was mere inches from mine. His storming grey eyes were boring a hole into me.

"Of course I do, Potter!" He hissed. "Remember, I have a facade to maintain!"

He sat back, looking completely unruffled, while my head and stomach were engaged in battle at his sudden proximity. His hair had swished when he leaned forward, and I caught the most delicious scent. It was something akin to spiced vanilla, and for a moment, all my faculties went out the window. My cheeks heated and I looked down at my trainers, waiting for it to subside.

When I had gotten myself under control again, I met Draco's now calm eyes. He schooled his emotions so easily. I wished I could.

"Right then," I said in a formal tone. "We will meet in the Room of Requirement. Are you getting out of here today?"

"Pomfrey said she 'will see'," Malfoy snorted. "I'm ready to leave."

"Well, if you get out, send me an owl with a time to meet."

Malfoy nodded curtly, and I knew our conversation, for now, was finished. But, for some reason, I really didn't want it to be. I knew I should have been leaving to go to breakfast, and if I wasn't careful, I'd be late for class, but there was one more question I had to ask Malfoy. There wasn't a chance of me leaving the hospital wing until I knew.

"Er...Malfoy," I stammered, "how are you feeling?"

He was silent for a moment, regarding me with narrowed eyes, then he completely shocked me by letting his careful mask slip, if only for a second, allowing a flicker of softness creep into those eyes.

Leaning slightly forward again, a bit closer but not as close as before, he replied, "I'm fine. No harm done."

His voice was so sultry and smooth, a rich tenor caressing my ears. But most of all, it was _kind. _Heat rushed to my groin, making my prick twitch in my trousers, and I stood up so fast I nearly knocked my chair over backwards.

"Good...er...excellent...see you later."

I left the infirmary as quickly as I could, then slowed as I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. What the fuck was wrong with me? Twice in the past twenty-four hours, I had gotten hard over Draco sodding Malfoy, and I had no idea why. He literally turned everything upside down. How could his one admission that he was on my side, make me go from hating him for being the arrogant prick that he was, to all of a sudden questioning my feelings?

Well, I decided, I had all day to try not to think about it, until he sent the owl, if he decided to. So, squaring my shoulders to face the day of classes, I went in to breakfast.

~oOo~

So much for my thoughts of putting Malfoy out of my head. I made it a point to go to Gryffindor tower between every class to see if an owl had arrived. Of course, there was nothing. All bloody day. There was no reason for me to be disappointed by it, but I couldn't help it. I hated the way my heart fell to my stomach at the start of Potions when Malfoy didn't show. I was pissed at myself for being dejected when the owl didn't come. By dinner, I was pissed at the whole bloody world because I had to admit to myself that Malfoy had gotten under my skin. I refused to admit to myself that I was disheartened because Malfoy wasn't at the Slytherin table.

During dinner, Ron and Hermione picked up on my mood and tried their best to make me talk to them and tell them what was wrong, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. What would they say if I did? So, I sat and picked at my food in silence, listening to them two prattle on about homework and classes. Hermione was, as usual, badgering Ron about finishing his Potions essay.

Their bickering was grating at my nerves and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and both Ron and Hermione looked at me in surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, a frown creasing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Er..yeah. I'm just tired. I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Hermione simply nodded and I didn't give them a chance to speak, I just quietly left the Great Hall and trudged up to the dormitory.

When I got to the empty common room, I figured I should get started on my homework, since I was just too restless to lie down. It would be a wonder if I got any bloody sleep. Getting my bag from the dorm, I settled into my favourite chair and pulled out parchment and quill.

Two lines into my essay, I heard a pecking at the window, and I almost spilled my ink all over as I scurried to go open it. A sleek grey owl flew in and landed gently on my arm, holding a note in its beak. Taking the note with a shaking hand, I stroked the owl on top of the head, and he hooted once, then flew back out. Slowly, I opened the note.

_Potter. I apologise profusely for involving you in my personal affairs and I hope you accept my choice to not..._

**Penny: Ooooh, a cliffie!**

**Puzzy: Heheheheeee. *rubbing palms* Wonder what the rest of the note says...**

**Penny: Hmmmm...no idea...guess peeps will need to check out the next chapter to see! :)**

**Puzzy: Hell yeah :D And people, don't forget to REVIEW! We value your thoughts and it keeps us motivated!**

**Penny: See y'all next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzy: Here we are again! These boys just won't leave us alone now!**

**Penny: God, no they won't...not that I want them to ;)**

**Puzzy: Absolutely not! I'm very fond of them, actually! So, you ready for the big reveal?**

**Penny: Yes! I'll give you a drumroll...**

**Puzzy: As people who know us well have already spotted; I play the part of our wonderful, snarky brat - Draco!**

**Penny: And I am our sweet, kind, tortured Harry :)**

**Puzzy: And by god, do we torture him! Hahahaha.. No less as the chapters progress...**

**Penny: HAHAHA! OMG, they're begging for mercy already! BOTH of them *wink***

**Puzzy: And so is Penny... I've never heard anyone beg more for some smut! Anyway, a huge thanks to our fabulous beta, Corey and our sparkling prereader Bewiched...**

**Penny: O_o Puzzy! You said you wouldn't tell! I wish we owned these boys, but we don't.**

**Puzzy: Aw shit! *claps hand over mouth* sorry, Penny... Now, what does the note from Draco say? Aren't y'all dying to know? *evil laugh***

**Penny: Read on, and enjoy! :D**

**DPOV**

_Potter. I apologise profusely for involving you in my personal affairs and I hope you accept my choice to not..._

Lifting the quill from the parchment and biting the end of it slightly, I considered what to say. This was the pivotal moment. Should I involve Potter to an even greater degree, or should I struggle my way through alone? Making a decision, I put the quill back on the page and continued.

… _include Dumbledore at this point in time. As I explained, I don't think it would be beneficial and would only serve to further endanger my mother. If you agree, please meet me in the Room of Requirement at half past eight this evening for further discussion of our plans._

_Malfoy_

Decisively, I rolled up the parchment and sealed it, before opening the small window in the common room - the only one above water level - and whistled for Archimedes, my owl. As always, he was ready at a moment's notice, hovering outside while I reached out the parchment which he took in his beak.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor Tower, and be nice to him. He's...special...," I said and watched him take flight before sitting back down on the overstuffed sofa, finishing off my meal that one of the house elves had brought me. One of the perks of being a convalescent was that you got served your meals in the common room if you wished.

Casting a Tempus charm to see what time it was, I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up before heading up to the Room of Requirements. No matter if he showed or not, I would be there to repair the damned cabinet. I'd have to be inconspicuous to the Dark Lord if any counter-plans were to succeed. If anything was out of the ordinary, it would only rouse suspicion and spoil everything.

Using a handy little spell and a bit of 'Madame Mumrose's Magical Mousse', I had my hair under perfect control, even earning a wolf whistle from the mirror. Winking back, I straightened my collar and went out the door. I couldn't help the smirk curling at the corner of my mouth as I trekked up the numerous stairs from the dungeons to the seventh floor, hoping against hope that I would somehow affect Potter as he did me, unbeknownst to him.

My head was running amok during the tedious walk. Potter was at some point involved with the she-weasel. Potter had taken Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. I'd never seen him flirt with any girls in class, but no blokes either. He had a close friendship with Weasley, but it didn't seem like anything physical at all. He was close friends with a girl; Miss Granger (I guessed I'd better stop my nicknaming her the Mudblood if I wanted to stay on Potter's good side.) but there was never any intimacy in their interactions. They seemed like myself, Blaise and Pansy - good friends but nothing beyond that. It didn't clue me in at all on his orientation. Well, if I said so myself, I was handsome enough to tempt any guy that was even remotely bi-curious! Now I just had to show Potter that there was more to me than pure-blood supremacy and venomous vengeance. Fuck, I'd have to let him see my _soft _side!

Finally arriving at the nondescript wall hiding the Room of Requirement, I paced the required three times while thinking to myself 'I need a place to lay plans with Potter'. A small door appeared in the wall and I quickly slipped through, checking my surroundings before opening the door.

Inside was absolutely not what I had expected. A cosy sitting room with a burning fire, an overstuffed sofa with a low coffee table before it, set with a tea tray for two. The lighting was dim and perfect for confidential conversations, conducive to intimacy and secrecy. I wasn't sure if it would be helpful in my quest for Potter's confidence and the fulfilment of my secret hopes, but the room had taken my thoughts at face value, perhaps even diving into my subconscious for further information.

Grabbing a magazine off the side table, I settled in the far corner of the couch and poured a cup of tea. I was wondering how the room had conjured food, as I knew that to be an impossibility, but guessed it was a house elf being summoned with it. Flicking restlessly through the pages, I waited for Potter to show up. My tea had gone cold when the door finally creaked open, revealing Potter's black mess of hair and his shining eyes underneath the round spectacles.

"Good evening, Potter," I said, coolly as to not reveal the jolt of electricity that ran through me at the mere sight of him. My stomach was in knots just by being in close proximity to him, in absolute privacy. Even wringing my brains, I could not recall a single incident like this happening between us. At the start of term, when I'd broken his nose on the Express, we'd been totally alone, but I was too filled with rage and despair at the time to fully appreciate it. Hence the nose-breaking. Wonder if he'd forgive that?

"Hello Malfoy," he answered just as cool, though I could detect a slight blush forming on his cheeks. That made me curious. Why would he blush over a simple greeting? Hope unfurled its wings in my chest, making my heart beat faster; could he be affected by this as I was?

"Come, sit, tell me what you've thought of - I'm all yours, Potter," I bid him with a smirk but without my usual malice. His blush strengthened at my words and I jumped internally - he _was_ affected. Doing my absolute best, I composed my face to seem as aloof as always, but inside I was reeling. It would be paramount to keep my actions in check so I wouldn't scare him off. I could not afford to lose my calm now.

**HPOV**

I was completely unprepared for the sight of Malfoy, looking perfectly composed and at home on the sofa. It made me a bit uncomfortable and self conscious to see him looking so put together, so beautiful, and I was still in what I had worn all day, hair a mess, and probably dirty somewhere. I felt...inadequate...to be alone in the room with him alone like this. Like I didn't belong with this perfect creature. I always knew I was out of Malfoy's league, and I had always been alright with that, confident in who I was.

His voice was smooth and composed as he greeted me, and my cheeks flushed. Bollocks! I hated blushing, it always gave my emotions away. To add insult to injury, the magnificent bastard had to tell me that he was all mine, in _that_ tone. With a smirk. Like he knew what I was thinking. My face flushed further, and I sat awkwardly on the sofa, at the other end. I would have poured a cup of tea to distract myself, but I didn't trust my hands not to shake.

Instead, I contented myself with folding my hands together in my lap and forced myself to look at Malfoy's face. He looked bored somewhat, and flipped his hand in a gesture for me to start talking.

"Alright, Malfoy," I began and cleared my throat, "You're going to have to tell me what exactly is going on before I can suggest anything."

Malfoy huffed. "There is a cabinet in Borgin and Burkes, on Knockturn Alley."

I remembered the cabinet, having hid in it at the start of second year, so I nodded.

"That cabinet has a sister, and it's here, in Hogwarts," Malfoy continued, "My mission is to repair it."

"Where is it?" I asked, intrigued, "And why do you have to repair it?"

"It's here, of course," Malfoy replied, gesturing to the room at large, "In the Room of Requirement. I must repair it to enable Death Eaters' passage into the castle."

Shock flooded me at his words. He was supposed to let Death Eaters in? Voldemort threatened death to Malfoy's mother if he didn't succeed? That sadistic motherfucking prick! He was a cold, cruel bastard, not concerned about anything but power. He would kill anyone to get what he wanted. I hated him with every cell in my body.

Malfoy's expression softened a fraction. "Calm down, Potter. I told you I'm not going to do it."

"I know you did, but thinking about that bastard Voldemort makes me angry as hell."

My brain was instantly whirring, trying to think of a way to help. I really didn't know how I could help Malfoy, but the way he'd pleaded...I couldn't refuse him. Then, suddenly, it came to me.

"I know!" I exclaimed, making Malfoy jump and lose his composure for a second. He schooled himself immediately.

"You don't need to shout, Potter," he admonished haughtily. "Now tell me..._quietly..._what's on your mind."

"The DA," I said, like he should have known all along. "Repair the cabinet, let the Death Eaters in, and the DA will be waiting for them."

Malfoy's mouth dropped open, his brows flew up toward his hairline, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. I couldn't help it; laughter escaped me at the sight of his surprise.

"Close your mouth, Malfoy, before something goes in there that you don't want in there," I chuckled, not realising what I had said until it was too late. Malfoy snapped his mouth closed and I thought I saw a hint of gorgeous pink in his cheeks. Hmmm, I made Malfoy _blush? _I had done the impossible, catching a Malfoy off guard, and I had to smirk at my accomplishment.

Quickly composing himself, Malfoy straightened the crease in his slacks and regarded me with curious eyes.

"Are you serious, Potter? You want to leave the faith of Hogwarts to a bunch of TEENAGERS?"

"Malfoy, I assure you that the DA is perfectly capable of handling Death Eaters," I replied. "I taught them everything they know." I sent him a sweet smile, feeling a little more confident now that I had rattled his composure a bit. He actually wasn't that daunting. It enforced the truth that he really was only wearing a mask to everyone, seeing him like this.

"Pretentious, aren't we, Potter?"

"Maybe," I murmured under my breath, trying to hide my smile.

Malfoy's eyes darkened the tiniest bit, and he cleared his throat lightly. "Right then," he said, the air of arrogance back in place. "What else?"

"Were you planning to tell Dumbledore about all of this?" I asked curiously, and Malfoy gracefully slid closer to me on the sofa, completely taking me by surprise. I was doing alright with him sitting at the other end, and I knew that if he came any closer, I would end up with a serious problem. The spiced vanilla scent wafted my way again as Malfoy got comfortable, and I had to look away. It was too much for my senses.

"Eventually," he answered, pouring two cups of tea and offering me one. I declined, too flustered to hold the cup without spilling it on myself.

"But," he continued, leaning back and taking a careful sip of tea, "we will discuss that later. There's more I want to tell you."

"Alright," I said quietly, my bravado forgotten with the simple fact that Malfoy was close enough to touch, and trying to refrain myself from doing so.

**DPOV**

For a moment, Potter had made me lose my carefully crafted composure with his proposal of utilising the DA for an ambush of the Death Eaters. That kind of outrageous thinking would do either of two options; kill us, or guarantee us success. I sincerely hoped for the latter. Just as I'd recovered from _that_ shock, he gave me an even bigger one with his remark about getting something in my mouth. If he only knew what lewd thoughts I'd entertained starring him.

Internally admonishing myself for agreeing to this ludicrous scheme, I moved closer to him, needing to feel his body heat. When I felt like I was close enough without totally violating his personal space, I leaned in and said that I had more to tell him, while offering him some tea. He looked flustered at my proximity and looked down, making his bangs fall adorably in his face.

His inquiry about sharing the story with Dumbledore made it necessary to explain further on the matter, and I inhaled deeply to start my explanation. An epic mistake, since my head was flooded with his amazing scent; spicy and fresh, like lemon drops and clover. Leaning back, I sipped carefully of my tea to regain my control.

"Since the start of the semester, I've had several failed attempts to kill Dumbledore. As you'd probably guessed, I've made it seem like I was trying, but I was always hoping to fail. I couldn't make it too obvious either way, but I'm fairly certain that you've been able to put the puzzle pieces together?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow and caught his eyes.

His brow wrinkled in thought, and I could pin point the moment the penny dropped. His eyes lit up, sparkling in the firelight, and his forehead relaxed back to its usual smoothness. Dangerous things were happening in the pit of my stomach - he looked so beautiful sitting there in the romantic lighting.

"Figured it out, Potter? Yes, I poisoned the mead, sent the necklace and Imperioused Katie. I have also toyed with ideas of floo accidents, poisoned sweets, polyjuice disguises, and a whole slew of insane schemes that I've since discarded."

Sitting back in silence, I rubbed my hands harshly over my face to rid myself of the guilt I felt by planning a murder. My lungs constricted and I fought the wetness threatening at the corners of my eyes, blinking rapidly. "I don't want to kill anyone, Harry. Truly. I am not that kind of person. Casting an Imperius curse nearly destroyed me!" Still hiding my face in my hands, I bent over, breathing hard.

The shock of warmth seeping through my shirt from Harry's hand jolted me upwards. My head whipped around as I dropped my hands and looked into his sympathetic face. He gave me a small smile, but continued to rub my back. Unable to hold back, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his ribs and burying my face in his neck. Deep gulps of breath, filled with his mouthwatering scent, filled my lungs. My exhales were shuddering, as I enjoyed the feel of his arms around my shoulders, hands still carefully rubbing me, soothing me. As innocent as the hug was, my body reacted violently on the closeness and my prick started to fill and lengthen.

Holding on for just a moment more, I relished in his warmth, before letting go and thanking him for his understanding. Temptation to kiss his neck had nearly did me in, but I restrained myself, settling for what I'd gotten. A hug. Just two days ago that would have been unthinkable. I would have laughed my arse off if anyone had suggested that scenario. Just proves that you can never predict tomorrow.

Nodding in silent understanding, Harry patted my back awkwardly and rose from his perch. "I think we should give some thought to how we deal with the supposed killing of Dumbledore before we meet again. Do you have a suggestion for when, or do we play it by ear?" he asked, turned half away from me, leaving my perusal of his profile undisturbed. I'd felt how muscled he was when I had hugged him to me, and surely wasn't disappointed of his physique. Slender but toned, just how I'd dreamed him.

"I say improvised," I answered, never ripping my eyes off him; greedy for every second I had with him, "I think it's best if we keep a random schedule, to let no-one grow suspicious of us missing at the same time, so I'll just owl you with suggestions, alright?"

As he turned slightly to nod his acquiescence, I discovered something that had me reeling for days on end. Harry Potter had a bulge in his trousers, it certainly wasn't small, and I caused it.

**HPOV**

Once outside the Room of Requirement, I leaned against the cool stone wall, trying to calm my body down. My breathing was shallow, my face felt hot, and I was so fucking hard it hurt. Never in my life had anyone affected me like this. If I thought the scent of Malfoy was enticing, it was nothing compared to the way he felt in my arms. He was so vulnerable, so open, so..._human._ I found that I hurt inside because of how conflicted he must have been.

Slowly, I started the walk back to the dormitory, thankful that it was on the same floor as the Room of Requirement. I needed to get to the showers quickly. This problem I had wasn't going away on it's own. As if Malfoy hadn't been in my head all sodding day, I now had the feel of him pressed against me, burning my skin, making it tingle with excitement. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I thought I finally understood why Ginny Weasley never appealed to me.

As I entered the common room, I walked through fast, hoping to avoid Ron and Hermione. They called out to me from the table where they were working on homework, but I pretended not to hear them and took off up the stairs to the dorm.

Gathering my pajamas, I went into the showers, thankful that it was empty. Quickly stripping off, I turned the water on and stepped under the warm spray, letting it soothe the tenseness of my shoulders. After a few moments, I couldn't wait any longer for relief.

Closing my eyes, I relived every moment of my time with Malfoy. He tried to be so composed, all the time, but he had trusted me enough to show me his vulnerable side. When he threw his arms around me, I was stunned, to say the least, but my body was humming with warmth everywhere Malfoy was touching me.

Slowly, I slid my hand down my stomach, over the trail of hair below my navel, to the trimmed curls below. When I wrapped my fingers around my straining prick, I hissed in pleasure at the blessed contact. Fuck, I needed this so badly, all day.

My hand moved in slow, sure strokes as I thought of the way Malfoy's breath panted against my neck. His delicious scent had surrounded me in a fog of desire, and I had to hold myself back from pressing my lips to his temple. Merlin, how I wanted to!

Moaning softly at the thoughts of the silk of Malfoy's hair against my jaw, I quickened the pace of my hand on my cock, gently thrusting into my fist. Fuck, I wished it was his hand stroking me. Or better yet, his lips, sliding over my cock, taking me deep into his mouth. He would look up at me with his pewter eyes, alight with desire, enjoying what he was doing and the fact that he was giving me pleasure.

"Oh...Merlin..." I groaned a bit louder, stroking hard and fast, the sensations I was giving myself nearing the boiling point. Experimentally, lost in lust, I reached my other hand behind me and trailed a finger down my crack.

"Fuck..." I panted out, knowing my release was close. My head was swimming, images of Malfoy swirling in front of my closed eyes, his scent still fresh in my nose. Exploring further, needing just a bit more to push me off the edge, I traced my finger over my hole with a hint of pressure. My hips bucked hard into my hand and my finger slipped inside; just a fingertip. Malfoy's voice was loud in my ears, husky, smooth, sexy, saying my name. Oh, fuck! He called me Harry! Oh, Merlin!

With one last thrust into my hand, stream after stream of come spilled from me onto the shower wall, and I gasped out "Draco!"

When my prick had finally emptied, I rested my hands on the shower wall, trying to catch my breath. That was the most brilliant wank I had ever had. My legs were shaky and it was then that I knew without a doubt that I had to admit to myself I felt something for Draco. Something much, much more than a new-found friendship.

**Puzzy: So how was that for some relief? Hehehehe..**

**Penny: Poor Harry...just couldn't take it anymore...**

**Puzzy: Nope, hugging was too much for him... LOOL.. Let us know what you think, people!**

**Penny: Yes! Please do! We love hearing what y'all think, so just click that little button :)**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzzy: Aaaaw, poor boys - they are so confused! Hugs, hard ons, what's gonna come of all this?**

**Penny: Yep! Tsk tsk...how are they gonna handle it?**

**Puzzy: We'll see! Draco is one determined mo-fo, that's for sure! Even if he gets all worked up this chapter...**

**Penny: He sure is! And poor Harry, he don't know his asshole from his elbow, he's so confused! lmao!**

**Puzzy: Clearly :D I do hope he finds out the difference sometime soon, for Draco's sake though. Otherwise it could be more complicated than it needs to! *LMAO***

**Penny: Bwahahahaha! *wink* I would like to take this time to thank our wonderful prereader, Bewiched, and awesome beta, Corey...without them, this would be a mess!**

**Puzzy: They make our writing readable, that's for sure! Now, enjoy the fruits of their labour and READ!**

**Penny: P.S. We don't own these boys, but if we did... *sigh***

**Corey: Oh, honey, I know what I'd do with them if I owned them, but that's a whole different story.**

**DPOV**

After the fateful night in the Room of Requirements, a couple of days passed by uneventfully. Classes, homework, meals in the Great Hall - all went by as always. Except for a small change, at least for me. Every opportunity I had, I was close to Harry. I sat behind him in class when I could, just so I could look at him undisturbed and breathe in his scent. I looked for him at every meal; surreptitiously so no-one would notice. I watched Gryffindor's Quidditch practices, 'to spy on the competition' at every chance. It was like an obsession to always see him, always know what he was doing. Every waking moment, I surveilled him covertly; tracing his every move. It wasn't that much different from before, where I'd kept an eye out for him for totally different reasons, so no-one seemed to notice.

My sleep wasn't faring much better. If I didn't struggle with night terrors over He Who Must Not Be Named and my mum, I was dreaming about Harry. Dirty, sexy dreams, in which I took him on any available surface, in any way I could think of. Not to mention sweet dreams where his eyes, lips, hands, and even his hair played a part. Those were the most disturbing in their revelation of my inner most feelings and desires. The sexual dreams I could play off as hormones raging and a natural fascination with the boy who lived. The emotional dreams showed the depth of my infatuation and that worried me.

How could I protect myself if I ever succeeded in seducing Harry? I mean, surely he wouldn't be interested in anything beyond sexual gratification? Especially with me, a teenage Death Eater, trying to assassinate his Headmaster and aid the Dark Lord in his evil plans. In spite of his knowledge of my forced involvement, that would not be conducive to any affection, I was sure. Shaking my head to rid the thoughts from my mind, I snapped my attention back to the Charms class I was attending at the moment.

In front of me, Harry sat, trying to lock the Gordic knot ward that Flitwick had given us all to practice on. His shoulders were tense in concentration, but I couldn't make out his facial expression since all I could see was the back of his head and that glorious mess of black hair. His hair seemingly had a life of its own; never being styled, shaped, or formed. I loved his hair and its rebellion, so much like its owner. Blaise elbowed me and hissed, "What's up with you, D? You're all up Potter's arse lately!" Shooting him a death glare, I hissed back, "Mind your own business, you prick. I am not!" The sentence fell flat, devoid of my usual sarcasm. Potter was screwing with my head, making me _soft_. It was insufferable.

After Charms, we went to lunch. Still keeping Harry in my line of sight, I walked behind him and Weasley down the stairs, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Hm, nothing interesting, just a conversation about our Potions essay, which was due on Thursday. My eyes drifted downwards, stopping at Harry's firm bum, taut muscles working under his trousers for every step he took down. My own trousers were tightening from the effect he had on me and I had to swallow hard to keep from drooling at the thought of spreading those cheeks open for me.

Rushing forward to keep myself from doing something untoward in the middle of school, I accidentally bumped his shoulder on my way to the bathroom. "Sorry, Harry," I mumbled, earning a shocked look from him. Emerald eyes caught mine and a confused wrinkle formed between his eyebrows as he looked at me. "No problem, _Draco_," he said pointedly and I realised what I'd just said. I had called him Harry. And apologised. In public. A slip so monumental that Weasley looked even stupider than usual with his mouth hanging open in astonishment. Flushing red, I hurried along to escape my own mortification. _Bollocks!_

**HPOV**

As Draco scurried off in front of us like his arse was on fire, Ron and I exchanged confused looks.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron enquired, and I just shook my head.

"No idea," I answered, shrugging. "That was weird."

"Yeah, no kidding."

We continued on to the Great Hall in silence, which gave me time to ponder what exactly was going on with Draco. After that first night in the Room of Requirement, seeing Draco's emotions, and not to mention what I did after our meeting was over, I couldn't call him Malfoy anymore. He was just Draco. Beautiful, sad, Draco.

This was the second time he'd addressed me as Harry instead of Potter. It sounded just as wonderful this time as it did the first. I didn't know if he knew, but I was well aware of what he had been doing: following me and listening in to my conversations. I could feel the scrutiny of his eyes on me at meals and in class. How could I not, when every time I felt his gaze on me, my body would warm up and tingles would spread up the back of my neck.

I was going mad, constantly in a state of half hardness over the fact that Draco was watching my every move. Ever since I had my revelation in the shower that night, Draco had taken over almost every waking thought. It was hard to concentrate in classes, even harder to concentrate on homework, and he starred in my dreams every night. I didn't even know how he felt about me. Was he toying with me to get a reaction?

Surely, after all that he'd admitted to me, it couldn't be that. But, after years of him doing just that, I couldn't help but be suspicious. I wanted to know; it was making me crazy not knowing, but there was no way I could try to talk to him about it.

Every day, I waited and watched for an owl from him for our next meeting, and every night when I would crawl into bed with no owl, I was a bit hurt. He asked for my help, we met once to discuss it, and then there was nothing. Why did he have to be such an enigma?

Lunch was just the same as always: Ron shoveling food in like there was no tomorrow, Hermione telling him how disgusting he was, and I just sat slumped over my plate, eating as fast as I dared so I could get out of the Hall and away from the stares I knew I was getting occasionally from the Slytherin table.

I wish I knew, truthfully, how Draco felt, but I could never ask him. I didn't have the balls for that, but it was pure hell wondering all the time. It was like he was surrounding me, everywhere I went, all the time. Even in the loo between classes, my mind was filled with him. Something had to give, somehow.

My thoughts were interrupted by the same graceful grey owl that had brought my first message landing on the table in front of me. I took the message from its beak and ran the tips of my fingers down its back. He dipped his beak in my juice and barely nipped my finger before flying away. Quickly, I shoved the message in the pocket of my robes.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, her eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Dunno," I said lightly, trying to seem unfazed.

"Well? Are you going to read it, mate?" Ron asked, actually taking a pause in his eating.

"Yeah, later," I replied, then took a drink of my juice while they sat there surprised. Yes, they were my best friends, but they didn't have to know everything all the time.

Merlin, I felt so much better with that note in my pocket. I was hyper-aware that it was there; it was heavy in my pocket, and I itched to read it, but forced myself not to until I was alone. This was one thing I wanted to keep to myself.

If Ron and Hermione picked up on my better mood during the rest of the meal, either they didn't show it or I didn't notice. I was almost overjoyed at the prize in my pocket. As soon as I could get away, I was going to find somewhere private to read it, even if I had to lock myself in the loo.

**DPOV**

Locking myself in the bathroom, I was feeling like a complete twat. A horny twat, at that. Dammit, why did I have to slip up like that? In my head, he was always Harry now, but I'd been so careful! Apparently, my control was slipping because of this _infatuation,_ and that was just unacceptable. Pacing around the loo, I was berating myself and trying so hard to reign in my emotions so that I could face the public again, talking aloud.

"Get a grip, Malfoy, you git! This just won't do. You idiotic schoolboy, grow up!" I was hissing between my teeth and raking my hands through my hair, gripping the roots to the point of pain.

Squaring my shoulders, I faced the mirror and was surprised at the sight that met me. My eyes were flaming silver, sparkling in the dull light. My usually so stylish hair was in a complete disarray; I looked like I'd just rolled out of bed, for Merlin's sake! My collar was crooked and the first few buttons had slipped open, revealing a bit of my pale chest. Apparently, I'd not been alone in the imaginary bed, since I looked so freshly shagged. Quickly, I straightened myself out, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before heading out.

Walking back to the great hall for lunch, I contemplated my next move. Impatiently, I thought about finalising the plans and decided to send Harry an owl to meet me that same evening. Setting a brisk pace, I turned in the entrance hall and went out side to call Archimedes and send him with the note. I quickly scribbled a few lines on a scrap of parchment, before I whistled. He was there in a flash, landing elegantly on my outstretched arm and took my note graciously.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor table. And remember, be nice," I whispered to him, in case anyone overheard, unlikely as it was. I watched as he took flight, circling over my head for a spell before diving in through the opening in the gable and turned on my heel, heading inside.

Casting surreptitious glances towards the Gryffindor table, I watched as Harry received my owl, stroking his feathers kindly and letting him sip of his juice. Heaving an internal sigh, I marvelled in the gentle behaviour he showed all living things. I knew he could also be ferocious when needed; the fight in the Ministry had demonstrated that perfectly, but his underlying natural state was kindness. So completely opposite of me, who always was predisposed to arrogance opposed to friendliness. You'd have to fight hard to win my friendship. For Harry, you'd have to prove yourself guilty before he judged. I loved that about him.

Finishing my plate in a hurry, I pushed back the place setting and rose, earning a speculative glance from both Pansy and Blaise. I'd withdrawn from our otherwise close friendship this year, weighed down by the tasks put on my shoulders and unable to share it with them. I refused to endanger the only true friends I had, even if it cost me their friendship. They were in enough danger as it was, especially Pansy, since her parents joined the Dark Lord's followers. Blaise was a half-blood, and therefore in danger all the same, but his mother's influence in high standing circles would protect him, at least for a while.

Looking across the hall one final time, I caught Harry's inquisitive look and smiled. A tiny curl of my mouth, not meant to be seen by anyone else, but I knew he caught it when his eyes widened a fraction and his lips twitched. Picking up my book bag, I headed for my Potions lesson - I was always early, earning my brownie points from Professor Snape in helping him set up for the lesson.

Unbeknownst to most, Snape was more than my professor and head of house; he was my godfather. As such, he'd been my semi-confidante through the years, but not this year. He knew of my tasks of course, being a Death Eater himself, and had tried his best to lure information out of me, but so far, I'd been able to resist. Now that I had Harry, I was not even tempted anymore. I had a new confidante. Now I just had to figure out how to move from that to something else. Something more.

-oOo-

After dinner, I once again made my way up the insufferable amount of steps to the seventh floor. Like last time, I wished for a place to lay plans with Harry. Unlike last time, there was no large sofa in the room - it was replaced by a small love seat with just enough room for the two of us. Otherwise, the decor remained the same. How on earth the room picked up on even the tiniest of clues, I'd never be able to figure out, but all the same, I appreciated it.

Again, there was a tea set on the coffee table, this time including small pastries and chocolates. Pouring a cup and choosing a delicious looking pastry for us both, I settled down in the corner of the small piece of furniture. A warm plaid was draped over the back of the seat and I draped it over my legs that I'd laid up on the seat, effectively occupying the entire thing while waiting.

Before I'd even opened the glossy issue of 'Quidditch Quibbler", Harry stepped in, looking freshly showered. Tonight, his hair was even more messy than usual, sticking up in every which direction and dripping slightly down his neck. Following the trail of a drop down his neck and under his collar, I had to swallow convulsively to get rid of the sudden lump in my throat. What I wouldn't give to lick that trail!

Raising an eyebrow and curling a small smirk at the edge of his lips, Harry greeted me with a "Feeling comfortable tonight, Draco?" while looking at my legs covered by the plaid. His gleaming eyes were alight with mischief as he plunked down on top of them, unceremoniously, like we were old friends.

Snorting at his antics, I tried to drag my legs free from under him, serving to dislodge him from his precarious perch on top of me, sliding down between my parted legs and falling back against my chest. The wind was knocked out of me with an audible 'Oomph' and we both froze. His back was firmly pressed against my chest, his head resting on my shoulder. Unbidden, my head turned and I breathed in the freshness of his newly washed hair. Citrus shampoo. My mouth positively watered and I felt the first stirrings in my nether regions, making my prick throb in time with my heart beat.

Groaning, I reluctantly pushed him up and off me, swinging my legs down while internally thanking Merlin for the cover of the plaid over my lap. "You oaf, get off of me! I was very comfortable, until you decided to use _me_ for a cushion, thank you very much."

Throwing down the magazine, I grabbed his cup and handed it to him. "Made with two lumps and a dash of milk, just as you like it," I said as he took it from me, brushing my fingers with his for a fraction of a second.

"You know how I take my tea, Draco?" he asked, looking at me with a questioning expression on his face. Instantly, I felt my cheeks warm with a blush. Another slip. Would I ever catch a break? "And since when do we call each other by our given names? I had to play innocent today when Ron asked me what was up with you. There's a lot of things lately that just don't add up, don't you think?" he was grilling me hard now, and for once I sat speechless. I looked down at my own cup, as if I'd find the answers buried in tea leaves, like the crackpot from the Divination tower.

Setting down my cup, I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but no sound would come out. Feeling like a fool, I sat there catching flies, frozen in his warm, humorous eyes. Darkened malachite surrounded by feather-like black fringes of lashes, he had me locked in place, drowning in their depths. My pulse was hammering in my temples and my throat was constricted with emotion. Unwavering, he held my eyes with his for the longest time; I wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours.

His expression softening, he leaned forward slightly while putting down his cup without looking. So close now, I could feel his warm breath wash over my face; my own breath hitched in my chest. Closer still, his lids dropped half closed, and all of a sudden, strong fingers ran across my jaw, gliding into my hair. His thumb caressed my chin, moved forward across my cheekbone, before it laid to rest in front of my ear, holding my head in place. Wet, pink flesh peeked out and wet his slightly parted lips, and then, bliss. Petal softness pressed against my mouth in a feather light brush, tentative, testing.

"_Harry,_" I breathed and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him towards me, wrapping my free arm around his shoulders to keep him in place. Hungry for his taste, I parted my lips and grabbed his between them. Sucking slightly, I revelled in the moment, in the overwhelming happiness that washed through me at the taste of him. Moving our lips in sync, I didn't know who was the first to deepen the kiss, but suddenly our tongues tangled and slid wetly against each other; playing, searching, exploring. Breathing harshly through my nose, I refused to let go, wanting this moment to last forever. I'd never felt this complete in my life.

**HPOV**

Draco's tongue. In my mouth. Merlin, he tasted so good! I never thought anything like this would ever be happening to me, but the sensations had me feeling high and powerful. My head was filled with his scent, his taste, and as I gripped his hair, holding his head to mine, all was right in my world.

Of course, Draco could deck me once we parted, but if his slight moan of my name was any indication, he wanted this just as much as I did.

Now that I had a taste of him, I wanted more, and my lust filled mind allowed me to try to take it. Noisily breaking our kiss, I moved my lips across his jaw and down to his neck. Moaning softly, I kissed and sucked on his pulse point, earning a light growling sound from him.

Draco pulled my face back up to his and kissed me again, grunting softly into my mouth, as our tongues played again. Every few seconds, we would break apart to breathe.

It felt like we kissed for eternity, but I knew that it was only a couple of minutes. Needing to know what the repercussions of my actions were, I reluctantly broke the kiss and moved away just a bit, so I could see him properly.

Draco looked beautifully debauched. His hair was messy, lips dark and shiny, and he had two spots of flaming pink high on his cheeks. His mouth was open just a tiny bit, allowing me to see the tip of his tongue, which had tasted like heaven only a few seconds prior.

"Draco..."

"Harry..." we said in unison, and I was so flustered I didn't know what to say. That brilliant kiss was the star of my mind at the moment.

"Draco...I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Panic rising fast at the real possibility that Draco could start sending hexes my way, I stood up, preparing to leave.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I...I just...should go," I answered, and before Draco had the chance to say anything more, I left the room and made a beeline for the Gryffindor dorm.

My lips were still tingling from that amazing kiss as I entered the common room, but my emotions were conflicting. As brilliant as it was, what would happen with the help I promised Draco? Had I screwed the whole thing up? Did Draco hate me now? Fuck, I was so stupid.

Trudging up the stairs, I gathered my bag so I could try to do my homework. Hermione and Ron waved me over to their table, and I reckoned it would be rude to shun my friends just because I may or may not have ruined everything between Draco and I.

Sitting in a chair across from them, I pulled out parchment and my quill, intent on focusing on nothing but the task at hand. Two sentences into my Transfiguration essay, Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry...er...can I ask you something?"

Looking up from my parchment, I nodded curtly, really not interested in what she wanted to know.

"What's been going on with you lately?" She asked softly, kindly, and I felt like a prick for neglecting her and Ron.

"I've been...helping someone...and it's taken a lot of my time," I answered her, knowing what was coming next.

"Who? And why?" Ron asked, hunched down so no one would overhear.

"Dra...Malfoy," I mumbled, and both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to help that prat?" Ron demanded.

"He's not like what we think, at all," I answered, hoping to Merlin that they would believe me.

"Bollocks," Ron said flatly. I knew he wouldn't believe me. Hermione, however, gave me the benefit of the doubt.

"How are you supposed to be helping him, Harry?" She asked softly, ignoring Ron's incredulous looks.

I explained the situation to them exactly like Draco had explained it to me, except about the horcrux. I needed to work that out some more before I shared that particular bit of knowledge. When I was finished, both had identical shocked looks on their faces.

"You're serious?" Ron asked, and I nodded.

"Absolutely."

Ron looked skeptical, but Hermione, as usual, didn't doubt me.

"So, that's what the owls have been for," she said. "You two have been talking."

"Yeah, in the Room of Requirement. Everything has to stay secret."

Hermione nodded in understanding, followed by Ron.

"Well, as strange as it is, mate, you know we'll help you however we can," Ron commented, and I nodded to them both in thanks.

"So when's your next meeting?" Hermione asked, and I shook my head.

"I dunno if there will be another one," I admitted sadly.

"Why not, if you're supposed to be helping him?" Ron asked.

Feeling my face heat up, I looked down at my quill, which was dripping ink onto my parchment, and whispered, "Because I kissed him."

Ron and Hermione both gasped in shock, looking at me wide-eyed.

"You did WHAT?"

**Penny: Ooh, the cat's out of the bag now!**

**Puzzy: Poor Ron, I can just see his face! And poor Draco, to be left hanging there...**

**Penny: I know! What was Harry thinking?**

**Puzzy: Yeah, what a right git he was! Well, pps - to find out what happens next, please REVIEW!**

**Penny: Please? The little button is right down there...**

**Corey: Ummm...I'm still tingly from the kiss...but look right below here, it's a review button. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES!**

**~oOo~**

**Puzzy: Aaaw, poor Draco! To be left hanging like that! Wonder how will he react?**

**Penny: Dunno, but I feel bad for him...poor Draco :(**

**Puzzy: And poor Harry! So messed up in the head... Let's see if they work it out, shall we?**

**Penny: But first, a big thank you to Bewiched and Corey, our dream team! Oh, and we do not own these boys...we just play with them. Read on, and enjoy!**

**DPOV**

Gaping in shock, I looked after Harry as he fled the room. What just happened? He gave me the kiss of my life, and then he ran away? Why? He'd initiated it; he must have wanted it! I clearly didn't mind, so why the running? My mind was reeling with all the possible scenarios. Was he regretting the kiss? Was he simply overwhelmed? Was he not into blokes after all, and I was the guinea pig he tested his theory on? Did he do it to tease me in my mortification over his observations?

Shaking my head, I got up from my frozen perch and ran to the door, hoping to catch him so we could talk this out. All I saw was the back of his neck, as he climbed through the portrait hole into Gryffindor tower and I called out his name without response. Dammit! Now he would surely avoid me like the plague, too mortified to even talk to me. I would have to fix this somehow. After that first, delicious taste, I wanted more. Letting Harry go now was not an option - besides, I still needed his help.

Leaning against the cold stone wall in defeat, I pressed my fingers to my lips, still feeling a tingle from his mouth on mine. My stomach was in knots and my prick very much awake. The sound of my heartbeat was so loud in my ears that it drowned out all other sounds; it was hammering in my chest. I'd never felt so turned on, so alive before. Kissing Harry was pure magic. The skin on my neck was still slightly damp with his saliva, like a burning trail from my ear to just below my collar.

With a sigh, I pushed back from the wall and trudged down the stairs to the dungeons. I was going to write a letter. A proper letter, not just a quick note. Ugh, I'd actually have to lay out my _feelings _for him. On parchment. With no means to take it back, once they were out there. With no defense mechanisms handy. _Bollocks_. I'd have to be_ human_.

~oOo~

_Dear Harry..._

_I'm sorry you didn't stay and talk to me..._

With an angry huff, I curled up the parchment and found a new piece from the large stack beside me. The discarded one landed in an ever growing pile beside me, totally overflowing the bin. Putting the quill to the page once again, I scribbled out:

_Harry,_

_Please talk to me. I know this must be confusing for you. It is for me as well. We've spent the last five years loathing each other, and now there's suddenly attraction and friendship, I dare say. Anyone would be overcome with that, so don't feel bad about this. I would, however, very much prefer if we could discuss this face to face, instead of me wasting a whole pile of my best parchment. _

_I really like you, Harry. Honestly. No ploys, no deception, no tricks. Just the god's honest truth. _

_You mean something to me, and I would like the chance to explore it further. And if you don't share the sentiment, at least let us discuss it and carry on as friends. This is getting unbearable. I loathe to say this, but I miss you. _

_Meet me tonight? Please? Room of Requirements, half past ten? Let me know what you decide._

_Draco._

Determined, I rolled up the parchment and dripped hot wax on it to seal it properly. Pressing my ring into the wax, I let the Malfoy insignia clearly show who the sender was. I had nothing to hide anymore, at least not towards Harry. And I was quite sure he'd shared with his friends, judging from the pitiful looks the Know-It-All was giving me during meals, classes, in the hallways, basically everywhere I bumped into her. Weasel's scowling was a good indication too, though I thought he always scowled at me; this was worse than usual.

For three days, Harry had been avoiding me, but I would have no more of that. Enough was enough. I trudged up the stairs and went outside, walking briskly to the owlery. Archimedes was probably sleeping, since it was daytime, so he wouldn't hear me whistling. Struggling to keep my balance on the icy steps, I almost bumped into someone. Mumbling 'sorry', I looked up and saw Ms. Granger's concerned visage.

"Hello, Draco," she said, rubbing a warm hand on my forearm. I raised my eyebrow and looked pointedly down at her.

"Granger," I greeted her, without my usual venom, just flatly.

"He'll come around, you know," her brown eyes locked with mine, unaffected by my stand-offish behaviour, "he's really miserable...," she trailed off.

"Just keep trying," a small smile graced her features and lit up her eyes, "I know you're a good guy deep down, and he's worth it." Letting go of my arm, she continued her downwards descent, without a word of goodbye.

"I know he is," I said softly after her, "be careful, Granger, the steps are slippery."

She turned her head and raised her eyebrow, smirking, "I will. Have a nice day, Draco."

I resumed my hike up the winding stairs and finally found Archimedes sleeping with his head under his wing. Calling him down, I stroked his feathers and gave him a treat, before tying the scroll to his leg. 'Harry Potter, Gryffindor tower - and be extra nice. He needs it, I think.'

He gave me a low hoot and rubbed his soft head against my cheek, before taking off in graceful strokes. Watching him fly away, I had butterflies in my stomach. My happiness depended on the outcome of this letter, as well as my mother's life.

**HPOV**

Laying on the sofa in front of the fire in the common room, I sighed deeply, staring at the jumping flames. The room was about half full: first years playing Exploding Snap, fourth years studying, and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found. Dean, Seamus, and Neville invited me to go out for a snowball fight, but my heart wasn't into it.

I had been avoiding Draco for three days, and honestly, it was torture. I waited and waited for an owl from him, giving me the time of our next meeting, but the more hours that passed with nothing, the more downtrodden I felt. I didn't blame Hermione and Ron for not wanting to be around me._ I_ didn't even want to be around me.

Slowly rousing from the sofa, I went to the window and looked out. Students were everywhere, playing in the snow without a care in the world. It had started snowing lightly again, and it made me glad to be in the warm common room.

Suddenly, a dark dot in the distant sky caught my eye. It was coming closer, looking like it was headed right for the tower. I continued to watch it, and the closer it got, I could see that it was an owl. No, it was _Draco's_ owl.

With excitement and nerves flooding my stomach, I opened the window to let the beautiful owl in. He landed gracefully on my arm, shook snow from his feathers, and held his leg out proudly so I could take the letter he held.

"Thank you," I told him quietly, and he hooted once then nuzzled his head against my arm before flying back out the window. After closing the window, I took the stairs to the dorm two at a time. I wanted to read the letter in private.

Sitting on my bed, I pulled the hangings shut and carefully broke the seal that had the Malfoy crest on it. My hands were shaking as I read the letter over quickly once, then took my time reading it again.

What was wrong with him? Of course I felt the same way he did about me! I panicked that night after I had kissed him. My stomach did a happy flip at his admission of attraction and that he liked me as more than a friend. Could we actually be together, like...a couple? Boyfriends? Merlin, I wanted that more than anything.

Smiling hugely, I grabbed a piece of stray parchment off the table next to my bed and found a stray quill in the drawer. _'I'll be there'_, I scribbled, then folded the paper and letter, shoved them in the front pocket of my jeans, then grabbed my jacket and scarf.

Hurrying up to the owlery, I was surprised to find Hedwig sleeping on a low perch, cuddled up to Draco's owl. Chuckling, I shook my head and woke her gently. She hooted indignantly at me, not happy at having her sleep interrupted, and I stroked her head in apology.

"Sorry, girl," I cooed to her. "Please take this to Draco Malfoy, Slytherin common room."

She dipped her head once, took the note from me, and flew off into the snow. I reached out and stroked Draco's owl affectionately.

"Sorry about that, mate. She'll be right back."

He hooted quietly and settled back to sleep. With a happy spring in my step, I left the owlery and went to join the other sixth years in their snowball fight.

~oOo~

It was hard to keep myself occupied until time to meet with Draco. I had played in the snow, played Exploding Snap, did homework, tried to read, lost against Ron in Wizard's Chess, and ended up pacing in front of the fire. When half nine came around, I couldn't stand it anymore, and went to shower. I wanted to look as good as I could for Draco, even though I couldn't compare to his ethereal beauty.

After my shower and shave, I dressed in dark coloured jeans and a green jumper. I tried to tame my hair, but it was just no use. Ron and Hermione covered for me so I could sneak out of the common room, and I practically ran to the Room of Requirement.

Pacing my three turns, the door finally appeared and I suddenly felt a bit nervous. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my damp palms on my jeans and went into the room.

It looked just about the same as it did the last time, but had a burgundy chaise lounge instead of the loveseat. The room had also added a window, so we could see the softly falling snow. The fire was crackling in the hearth, serving to both warm and light the room in a soft glow.

Draco was standing in front of the fire, hands behind his back. He was dressed in a light grey jumper and black trousers. His hair was carefully styled, away from his face. The jumper he wore made his eyes stand out, almost glowing. He looked gorgeous.

"Evening, Harry," he said quietly, looking a bit nervous.

I walked over to him and slowly placed my hands on his forearms. "Hi, Draco," I said, just as quietly.

Draco moved so our sides were to the fire, and the flickering glow danced over his features. His gunmetal coloured eyes were searching my own, waiting for me to say something. I knew it had been hard for him to admit the things he did in the letter, but I wanted him to know everything was okay.

The longer I gazed into his beautiful face, the bolder I became, and I raised my hand to rest it on his cheek, softly brushing his cheekbone with my thumb. He sighed heavily and leaned his face into my neck, inhaling deeply and letting his breath out in a shudder.

I pressed my face into his neck, his silky hair brushing briefly across my skin, and moved my hand from his forearm to slide it around his waist. His hand mirrored mine and I brushed my lips against his neck.

"Harry," he whispered, "you do feel the same as I?"

"Yes..." I breathed out, and I was suddenly being held tight by Draco's strong arms. I looked up into his face and his eyes were dancing with happiness. I never saw this emotion in him before. It suited him well.

Draco felt so good, so right, pressed against me. I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine as he drug in shallow breaths. The contact, his scent, the enormity of the feeling I was having got the better of me and I backed Draco into the wall between the hearth and the window, pushing myself against him and claiming his mouth with mine.

He opened his mouth against mine eagerly, emitting a soft noise of contentment, and I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth, stroking alongside his. His hands gripped my back, trying to pull me closer, but our bodies were flush against each other.

Draco tilted his head to deepen the kiss and it was my turn to moan softly into his mouth. Every nerve in my entire body was alight with sensation, causing my prick to harden in my jeans. At my moan, Draco walked us backwards to the chaise and pulled me down with him, threading his hands into the back of my hair. Our kissing was filled with desire and lust, making the room seem a lot hotter, and I broke away from Draco to breathe, but almost immediately attached my lips to the sweet skin of his neck. I licked, sucked, kissed, and bit him gently, loving the small noises of contentment he was making. He leaned his head back to give me more room, and I gladly took advantage of it, trailing my lips across his throat, to the other side of his neck.

"Draco," I whispered, "you are so beautiful. You taste so sweet."

"Fuck," Draco moaned then started his own assault on my neck. I let my head fall back in pleasure, closing my eyes and stroking my fingers through the silk of his hair. I never dreamed anything would feel as good as this.

**DPOV**

Laying there on the chaise with Harry's warm weight pressing into me in all the right places was pure bliss. The feel of his mouth on me, his fingers raking through my hair, his erection against my hip; I thought I'd died and gone to heaven! I couldn't withhold the small moans and sighs of contentment as his lips worked their way down my throat, sucking on my Adam's apple.

My hands were clawing at his back, feeling the play of his muscles as he moved above me. He was so _warm_. Of their own volition, my hips pressed into his, rutting slightly back and forth and sending delicious tingles up my spine from where my prick pressed against him. A damp spot was forming in my pants from the fluid leaking out, making me sticky.

Harry's assault on my neck increased and he was loosening the buttons of my shirt one by one. I was an incoherent mess by then, but one thought pressed on in my mind; we had to talk before this got out of hand. Judging from his previous reaction, Harry easily panicked in situations such as this, so I had to tread carefully. I was not going to risk him running off on me again. Licking along the tendon in his neck, I ended up sucking the soft spot behind his ear.

In a whisper, I said his name again, making him shiver. Goosebumps formed on his wet skin and he moaned slightly. Adding a little lick to the shell of his ear, I repeated, "Harry," and softly gripped his hair, bringing his face around to mine. Shining emeralds greeted me, slightly unfocused from our hot make-out session. I smiled softly, and repeated his name, "we have to talk, alright? As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to clear up what happened the other night."

He grew stiff above me and the light dimmed in his eyes. He looked dejected and awkward. Fixing his eyes on a point beside my head, he answered flatly, "what do you want to know?"

Softly caressing his back and shoulders, I held him close, needing the physical connection between us. "I just want to know why you ran away. I don't understand what happened between you initiating the kiss and you panicking that could cause that reaction. Did I do something wrong, Harry? Were you not ready to be with me?" My eyes searched his for a hint to what he was feeling.

Casting his eyes downwards, he blushed to the roots of his hair. "I was afraid you didn't want me. That I'd misinterpreted your behaviour. I was afraid to screw this up, before it even started," he mumbled, " I didn't know how you felt at all - for years, we've taunted and ridiculed each other, so my own feelings were confusing me...," he trailed off and once again I caught his gaze with mine. Tightening my arms around him, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his; chastely yet reassuringly.

"Potter, you are being utterly ridiculous, you know that? Of course I want you! Would I have laid my soul bare for you if I didn't?" The corner of my mouth curled in a small smile to assure him that I was mostly teasing.

"I don't let anyone in, Harry. You should know that by now. I don't trust easily and I push away people that come too close. Except for you. I let you see me at my most vulnerable. I even cried on you, you twit! If that doesn't convince you, I don't know what it will take." Shrugging as best I could, I looked down at his chest, wrapped in that delicious looking green jumper. I could make out the faint definition of his pecs, and his taut nipples through the thin fabric.

Moving my hands from his back, I gripped his face between my palms and brought it closer to mine; so close that our noses were brushing and his breath washed over me in short gasps.

"Never doubt what you are becoming to me, Harry. You are so much more than a friend by now. I want to see where this is going, if it's alright with you?" His eyes widened and for a moment he looked like a deer in headlights. Staring back in my eyes, he was searching for a sign of my honesty, I was sure. After what felt like minutes, but was probably just seconds, he nodded and gave me a small smile.

My heart was thrumming in my chest and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face, even if I'd wanted to. Crashing my mouth on his, I gripped his lip between my teeth and bit down softly, making him whimper in the back of his throat. The sound shot straight to my still awake prick, renewing my erection. An answering moan welled up in my chest and I licked over the faint bite mark to soothe the sting. His tongue shot out to meet mine, and they tangled in delicious friction, sliding wetly against each other. I snaked my hand between us and started to loosen his belt buckle, but he stopped me with a pleading look.

"Draco, I...I'm not ready for that...Could we just... continue like this for a while?" He looked adorable, shy and blushing, but determined none the less. Damned Gryffindor bravery and integrity. I would have loved to get my hands on certain parts of his anatomy, and his hands on my equivalent.

Sighing in defeat, I nodded, and got rewarded with his brilliant smile, "just because I'm not ready for that, doesn't mean we can't get comfortable," he said and winked at me. _Winked_. I was instantly melting, he looked so sweet. Ugh, I was really going soft. Well, not literally. Sitting up on his knees, he resolutely grabbed the hem of his jumper and dragged it over his head, revealing pale skin, taut muscles and the most delectable trail of black hair disappearing into his jeans from his navel.

Looking amazingly disheveled, his head appeared from its brief cover of fabric, which had brought his glasses with them, giving me an unobstructed view of those mischievous green eyes. "Now, where were we?" He chuckled, and resumed his task of unbuttoning my shirt. Oh this was going to be good!

**HPOV**

Feeling ratherbold, I finished the buttons on Draco's jumper and pushed it off of his shoulders. Merlin, he was beautiful. His chest was smooth and pale, accented by light pink nipples and the lines of the scars I had made. He was toned and fit, from Quidditch no doubt, and I could see the slight definition of each of his muscles. There was a trail of fine pale hair leading into his trousers and it looked so soft, I slowly reached out and ran my fingertip down the fine hairs.

Draco sucked in a breath and I could see him shiver from my simple touch. He had closed his eyes and I rested my hands on his smooth shoulders. Leaning in, I dipped my head and lightly kissed each of his scars, causing him to grip the tops of my arms.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Draco," I whispered, continuing to press gentle kisses along his scars and collarbones. His breathing picked up and his hands slid up and over my shoulders to play with the hair on the back of my neck. Despite the heat of the fire, I felt goosebumps rise all up my neck.

I continued my exploration of Draco's chest, resting my hands on his sides as I kissed further down. His chest and stomach were heaving with his panting breaths, and every few seconds, his hands tightened in my hair.

Seeing his pink nipple right in front of my eyes made me curious, and I licked it gently. Draco hissed loudly and I took that as a good sign, so I licked it again.

"Harry," Draco said in a husky, sexy voice.

Sticking my tongue out a bit further, I licked him again, then closed my lips over the pink nub. It was strange, but not bad, so I carefully scraped my top teeth over it and Draco gripped my hair so hard, it was borderline painful.

Letting him go, I straightened up to look into his eyes. They were so dark, they almost looked black with his desire. "Is what I'm doing alright?" I asked quietly, and he nodded fast.

"More..." he whispered, and that gave me the courage to continue. I went straight for the other nipple, licking and biting it gently, and was suddenly pushed down onto my back with Draco laying fully on top of me. He was hard, so hard, and I could feel him right next to my own prick, which was already begging for relief.

"Draco-" I started to say, but he cut me off by kissing me hard, then moving his mouth down to my chest. He did the same to me as I did to him, kissing and nipping my collarbones, and it felt so good, my hips lifted into his of their own accord, begging for any kind of friction.

My eyes were closed, my hands roaming all over the smooth muscled expanse of Draco's back, and when I suddenly felt warm wetness on my nipple, I couldn't keep the soft cry of pleasure from coming out.

"Oh, Merlin, that's so good..." I whined out, and Draco moved to the other one, nipping it gently. I moved my hands from his back to his hair, tugging gently so he would bring his face up to mine. Literally attacking his mouth, I bit at his lips and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

Draco took that opportunity to push his hips into mine, making our hard pricks rub together under the fabric of our trousers. I groaned into the kiss and pushed on his lower back, begging him to do it again. He obliged me, starting a slow rhythm.

"Feels so good, Draco," I panted when he released my mouth to nibble at my ear. He just grunted softly in response, continuing his assault on my erection with his. Heat was flooding my body, starting in my lower stomach and radiating outward. I drug my short nails up his back so I could grip his shoulders, needing some kind of anchor. My mind was spinning with pleasure, my senses completely overtaken by the gorgeous boy on top of me. I hooked my leg over one of his, begging for him to move faster.

He took my mouth in a rough, needy kiss as he continued to rut against me, making the most delicious noises. "Harry..." he murmured in between kisses, "I'm..."

Unable to speak, I nodded my head and latched my mouth onto the crook of his neck, sucking hard, hoping to make a mark. He groaned loudly and moved his hips faster. Letting go of his shoulder, I cried "Draco!" then bit his shoulder as the heat in my body reached the boiling point. I gripped his arse hard, holding him against me, as my release overtook my body.

Draco cried out against my neck as I bit him again, and I could feel him shuddering and shaking through his climax. He had a painful grip in my hair, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in my own release.

Slowly, we stopped moving and held each other as our breathing evened out. I felt boneless, completely spent and sated, and so fucking happy. While we came down from bliss, we shared soft kisses and gentle smiles, looking into each other's peaceful eyes. Reaching up, I brushed Draco's sweat dampened hair off of his forehead, then chuckled softly as it fell again. He smiled at me and pressed his lips gently against mine once more before reaching over to the coffee table for his wand.

After casting a quick cleaning spell, Draco sat up and helped me sit as well. Not wanting to lose contact, we sat with his arm around my shoulders and my head resting on his chest. We were still too hot to put our jumpers back on, but neither of us minded the skin on skin contact.

We were quiet for a moment, just watching the fire in contentment, and I raised my head to kiss just under Draco's jaw.

"Draco?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Be my boyfriend?"

**Puzzy: Ooooh, dun dun dun... What will Draco say to that?**

**Penny: I don't know, but I know what I'm hoping he will say! :D**

**Corey: Ooh, Draco. Say yes! Please say yes!**

**Puzzy: It might not be that simple, sadly.. But let's see next time! Until then, peeps - REVIEW!**

**Penny: Please do...we value each and every one :) See y'all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Puzzy: Oooh, what will Draco answer? Will Harry get his heart broken?**

**Penny: Ooooh, I don't know! I hope not!**

**Puzzy: Well, we're about to find out, aren't we? Hehehe...**

**Penny: Yay! Should be good! Thank you much to our dream team, Bewiched and Corey, for making our stuff readable! :D**

**Puzzy: They make it look so pretty! Sadly, we don't own - we just thoroughly debauch kids' books characters...**

**Penny: Ahahaha! That we do! And we love every minute of it! :) Read on and enjoy!**

_Previously: _

"_Draco?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Be my boyfriend?"_

**DPOV**

Momentarily stunned by his question, I held my breath for a second and looked down into his hopeful eyes. My heart was torn; wanting nothing more, but knowing the impossibility of it. We couldn't go public._ I _couldn't go public. The Dark Lord would surely slaughter me, if I shacked up with his mortal enemy. Dammit! Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I be a normal teenage boy for once, with no bigger problems than homework, Quidditch practice, and ordinary heartache?

"Harry," I started, my voice breaking because of the lump in my throat. Coughing a little, I tried again, while tightening my arm around his shoulders, "Harry, it's not that I don't want to, believe me, but that's just not possible right now. We'd both end up dead if this was to become public knowledge..."

His face fell, and his eyes lost some of their brilliant luster. Nodding dejectedly, he looked down on our entwined hands resting in his lap. "I know... I guess I just..I hoped that we could overlook that, at least in private?" He raised his eyes to mine again, looking heartbroken, "No one would have to know, except us. We'd keep on antagonising each other in class; keep up the charade of being enemies. But we could meet here in secret, right?"

A glimmer of hope shot through me. Could we do that? Was it possible for us to keep up appearances in public, while shagging each other in private? I'd damn well give it a shot, if it meant that I got to enjoy Harry's magnificent body some more! Looking logically at it, it would probably be easier that way, than to be pining around for someone I couldn't have... The last week or so had certainly proven that I wasn't as adept in hiding my feelings when it came to Harry. And fighting in class would set up for some fantastic make-up sex.

Gripping his chin, I raised his head so I could kiss those glorious lips again. Softly, I pressed our mouths together, licking his closed mouth to beg for entrance. He willingly complied, letting our tongues play once again. I set a leisurely pace, just enjoying his taste, the wetness and his small sounds. The butterflies were swarming in my stomach at the thought of him being all _mine._

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss but stayed close enough to brush his nose with mine. "Okay, Harry, we'll try. Frankly, I can't stand the thought of giving you up. And the thought of seeing you with someone else is just unacceptable. You are mine now, you hear? And I'm yours. Only yours."

His face lit up in the most brilliant smile I thought I'd ever seen on him. Sparkling eyes, small dimples, gleaming white teeth with a slightly crooked canine. I was melting in his arms at the sight.

Our lips once again locked heatedly, slightly tender from bruising kisses through the night. That only added to the pleasure, in the knowledge of how they got to that state. Shifting slightly, I pulled him into my lap, our legs and arms completely entangled, our mouths fused together. There was no telling where one of us ended and the other began. Letting him go now was not a possibility. Whatever happened, I would always cherish this night.

**HPOV**

As I walked back to the common room, I couldn't get the stupid smile off my face. I never dreamed that I would actually have a boyfriend, let alone that it would Draco Malfoy. He was so unlike everything everyone thought he was. Underneath his arrogant, rough exterior, he was soft and kind. And he was _mine_ now. Yeah, we had to keep it secret, but I didn't care. I yearned for someone to love, and hopefully, to be loved back. Eventually. Tonight was a good start.

Whispering the password to the Fat Lady, she sleepily swung open and I tiptoed inside. Just as I expected, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me by the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione whisper-yelled, "We were worried! Are you alright?"

Still smiling, I answered, "Brilliant, Hermione. I'm brilliant. Night, guys. Classes tomorrow."

I walked slowly up the stairs, leaving Ron and Hermione gaping behind me.

The next morning, I woke up groggy and tired from my late night, but I wasn't bothered. I was still feeling high from everything that had transpired. It was as if someone had put a smile on my face with a Permanent Sticking charm.

The entire trip to the Great Hall for breakfast consisted of Ron and Hermione badgering me for information on mine and Draco's 'meeting' the night before, but I refused to indulge them. I'd rather keep those details to myself.

When we had settled at the Gryffindor table, I had just bitten into my toast with jam when Hermione nudged me. "What?" I mumbled around my mouthful of toast.

"You should see Pansy!" She said. "Her face looks like she bit into a lemon!"

Swallowing, I repeated, "What?" then turned to look over my shoulder at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting in between Blaise and Pansy, contentedly eating, and his two friends both wore the same expression. Snickering, I turned back around.

"I reckon Malfoy wouldn't talk either, eh Hermione?" Ron asked and nudged her elbow, almost causing her to spill her juice.

I couldn't help it: the snark from Ron and Hermione's answering scowl at him struck me funny, and I laughed loudly. Seamus, Dean, and Ginny looked at me like I was a nutter, and that made me laugh harder. Merlin, I hadn't felt this good in a long time!

Slowly, I got myself under control, my face burning from laughter and a bit of embarrassment at being gawked at. My mood was light enough that I couldn't care either way.

As the day wore on, Potions proved to be the most challenging class. Ron, Hermione, and I were working in a group, trying to make Draught of Living Death, and I dropped my sopohorous bean on the floor. I picked it up and continued on with my work and, after a moment, I saw a neatly folded piece of parchment land on the table next to my hand.

Opening it under the table so Snape wouldn't see, I read:

_Bending over like that in front of me is NOT wise._

Feeling my face flush, i grabbed my quill and scribbled back:

_Why not?_

I sent the note back over to Draco and acted like nothing was going on, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco hiding the parchment from Pansy's prying eyes. In less than a minute, the note was back.

_Because you're making it difficult to concentrate due to the fact that seeing your arse makes me hard, you gorgeous prat!_

Smiling to myself, I hurriedly replied:

_Payback, you precious git, for this morning in charms. You thought it funny to lick your lips and give me 'that' look while I was standing in the front of the room! Thank Merlin my robes were fastened, or the whole class would have seen how bloody hard I was! :)_

Bringing my attention back to my potion, I nonchalantly sent the note back to Draco.

**DPOV**

Unfolding the note, I couldn't keep myself from snorting loudly with laughter at his cheekiness. That little prat! Calling me out on my antics, instead of being remorseful. Pansy shot me a scowling look, trying in vain to read over my shoulder, but to no avail.

I hurriedly stuffed the scrap of parchment in my pocket and looked through my fringe at Harry, who was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Unable to help myself, I curled the corner of my mouth in the tiniest manageable smile. Of course he saw; I could tell from the crinkling corners of his eyes and the pink spots forming high on his cheekbones. Merlin, he was positively charming, when he did that!

Setting my face in a sneer, I looked openly at him, getting a playful scowl in return. Except I was the only one who knew it was playful; everyone else thought it to be real. We spent the rest of class making a game out of who could be most aggravating, shooting each other looks and snipes. It was actually quite entertaining, since we both knew it was all for camouflage. Our creativity reached hereto unseen heights as the insults flew across the room.

Granger looked outraged when Harry flipped me the bird, and I had a hard time schooling my expression, I was so close to bursting into laughter. She and Weasley were the only ones to take notice - both looking absolutely dumbfounded at our antics. I guessed that Harry had at least brought them up to speed on some of our prior activities, but I doubted that he'd told them of our 'agreement'. At least, I had tons of fun at their expense, since they so obviously were left in the dark.

Pansy had given up on pumping me for information and probably contended herself with our note exchange consisting of insults, since we'd spent so much time afterwards doing just that. For that, I was quite relieved, since I had a hard time coming up with more excuses of my behaviour. The three days where I'd literally stalked him had crumbled my credibility somewhat and I had to be careful or she would stir up a right mess.

~oOo~

After classes for the day had let up, I went to my dorm to create something. I had though of it multiple times as we handed notes back and forth. We risked it falling into the wrong hands. Especially Pansy's hands. And continuing to use owls was also proving itself impractical.

Thumbing through my Charms book for a copying spell, I finally found one that could be of use. The Protean charm, which copied an original onto a replica, and continued to do so instantaneously. Now I just had to work out an alert system of sorts to put on the pieces as well.

Flicking through several N.E.W.T level books, I found a spell that would heat the 'receiver' object, but that would not be prudent on a piece of parchment, possibly setting it on fire. Thinking to myself, I found that maybe I could modify it slightly, cooling the receiver instead of heating it. If you had a scrap of parchment in your pocket, you would notice it cooling instantly.

Satisfied with the charms work, I found two sturdy pieces of parchment. I cast the Protean on both pieces, so the communication wouldn't just work one way, but enable us to answer each other. The accompanying cooling charm was cast on them as well, so the alert system was in place.

Dipping my quill in ink, I set out to test it. Success! The instant I started scribbling, the writing turned up on the other page as well. Switching parchment, the same thing happened, and I noticed that one feeling cold when I grabbed it. Apparently, both charms had the desired effect.

Cleaning up the parchment with a Scourgify, I rolled up both pieces in neat little scrolls and put them in my inner pocket. I couldn't wait to see Harry's face when I gave him his little present. Quickly, I checked my appearance in the dorm mirror and straightened my hair and tie, before heading up for dinner, making a beeline for the owlery so I could send Harry a note. Tonight, I was going to blow Harry's mind, ready or not. That gorgeous Gryffindor wouldn't know what hit him.

**HPOV**

This had been the best day I had had in a long time. Ron and Hermione probably thought I was a nutter, but I didn't care. I also heard Seamus and Ginny talking about me, asking each other what had gotten into me. It didn't bother me in the least. Potions was the best class of the day. If I had said that out loud, Ron would have looked at me like I sprouted another head, and Hermione might have fainted.

The class thought Draco and I were slinging insults when really, it was practically our way of flirting. It was so funny to see Pansy getting so mad because Draco wouldn't talk to her or let her see his parchment. She was all over him all the time, and he was so indifferent. If she knew who he was involved with, she would need the hospital wing for sure!

I was really hoping to get another owl from Draco. After last night's activities and all the flirting in classes, all I wanted was to be alone with him again.

On the way to dinner, Hermione was strangely quiet while Ron asked me question after question about the day's activities.

"What was going on in Potions, mate?"

"Nothing, why?" I asked, his frustrated tone not bothering me at all.

"You and Malfoy! You were..."

"Insulting each other?" I asked, raising a brow. "We do that every day."

"Yeah, but today was not like every other day."

Frowning, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were really enjoying yourself is all," Ron said, looking confused. "I thought you were friends now or something."

"Sort of," I smirked. "But we have to maintain our hate/hate relationship in public."

"I saw you two passing notes," he said, matter of factly.

"So?"

"So? It's just weird."

Fed up with Ron's incessant rambling of questions, I pulled him and Hermione into a small alcove away from the other students.

"You want to know what's going on with me and Draco? Fine, I'll tell you. Last night, instead of having a meeting, we sat and snogged each other all night, and now we're together, okay?" I rambled all that out in a rush, and it took about two seconds for both Ron and Hermione's eyes to get huge. I let them think it over for a minute, and Hermione's expression softened while Ron still looked like he had swallowed a dung beetle.

"Harry...that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks, 'Mione," I mumbled and watched her put her finger under Ron's chin to push his mouth closed.

"Oh Ron, don't be a prat! Harry and Draco deserve love just as much as anyone else! I happen to think it's nice that they're together. Harry says Draco's changed and I believe him. You do too, so shut it and let's go to dinner."

I knew Ron was just shocked as hell and that he would come round eventually. He just needed to come to terms with it. Hermione acted just like I thought she would, and I loved her for being the voice of reason to Ron. I trusted them with my life, many times over, and I knew they wouldn't betray me or Draco by saying anything to anyone. Also, I had to admit, it was a bit freeing having told them.

Once we arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione surprised me by pulling Ron to where I usually sat, with their backs to the Slytherin table. I could have hugged her for that. I could see Draco without having to look over my shoulder. It felt strange sitting on the opposite side of the table, but at the first covert look from Draco, with that barely there, prick hardening smile, it was completely worth it.

About halfway through dinner, Ron was still mumbling under his breath about 'why him' and 'can't believe it' and Hermione was talking in his ear about calming down and telling him he just needed time to adjust. Rolling my eyes at them, I started on my treacle tart.

Suddenly, Draco's owl landed on the table beside me and offered me his note. I took it from him, fed him a small bit of ham rind, and he brushed his head once against my cheek before taking off again. Holding the note under the table, I read:

_RoR. Nine sharp. Don't be late._

Stuffing the note into my pocket, I grinned into my plate of treacle tart. I couldn't wait!

**DPOV**

As usual when I was to meet with Harry, my body was overflowing with nervous energy. All through dinner, I had surreptitious eye contact with him, since he'd changed sides on the Gryffindor table and was now facing me. Every time our eyes locked, I felt a pang in my stomach. Licking my lips of the sticky residue from the treacle tart we had for pudding, I imagined what I would do to him tonight, if he'd let me. I knew he was holding back, probably due to his inexperience, but I was going to convince him otherwise.

Though my own experience was fairly limited, I'd had plenty of fantasies, greatly aided by the photographic inspiration in 'GayWizard' magazine. Honestly, I wanted to feel him in my mouth. Eventually, I wanted to feel him other places as well, but I wasn't ready for that myself.

Lost in thought, I was startled by Blaise clearing his throat beside me, "Draco, what's going on? For over a week now, you've been acting strange. You keep looking at Potter all the time, and even though you fight with him, its not with your usual bite. What gives?"

"Blaise, I told you, it's none of your bloody business! I have things going on that I can't tell you, for your own bleeding safety - you KNOW that. Stop asking!" I was fuming. Could he not keep his nose out of other people's business for once? He should know better than to go around asking questions in times like these. For everyone's sake.

"Sorry, Dra.. I thought we were friends. Friends like we used to be. We used to tell each other everything, but this year you've been acting like a real git, you know? I'm worried about you..," he threw me a pleading look with his warm brown eyes, and I almost caved. But I couldn't afford to do that. Not just for my sake, or my mum, but now Harry would be in even graver danger if someone found out. Sighing, I turned to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"We _are_ friends, Blaise. But I just can't tell you everything anymore. It could potentially hurt you and other people I care about, so better to leave well enough alone, alright?" I squeezed gently, before letting my hand drop and turning around.

My great mood had certainly deflated. It hurt me inside to push my closest friends away; people I'd shared good and bad with for 6 years. People that had my confidence and vice versa. Damn, I couldn't even share my news of a wonderful boyfriend with Pansy, who'd be outraged at my choice but giddy at the thought of me falling in love.

Wait. Hold on. Falling in love? _Falling_ in _LOVE_? Where did _that _come from? I wasn't in love with Harry! I mean...He was gorgeous, yes. Kind, no doubt. Honest, to a fault. Sexy, hell yes. But in love with him? Nooooo... That was just not happening. No way. No. Really. Really? NO!

I would enjoy his company, his help, his body and his warmth. That was it. No love business here.

Shaking my head to clear it from my reverie, I went to my dorm and fetched a fresh set of clothes; a white button down shirt, black trousers and my burgundy red jumper. It set off my white-blond hair so well and gave life to my dull grey eyes.

Humming under my breath, I started the hot water and soaked myself under the spray for a long while. I shaved carefully; the few stray bristles I had, and dabbed on my favorite cologne. The spicy vanilla one, my mum gave me for Christmas. My hair was styled in a messy-on-purpose disarray, but that was quickly discarded. It just didn't fit me to look like I didn't care. Straightening out the birds nest, I settled it back in my usual hair do, with a few stray tendrils escaping my fringe, hanging in front of my eyes.

Satisfied with my look, I once again headed for the Room of Requirement, this time with a couple of small scrolls in my pocket. I was excited to show them to Harry. But most of all, I really needed his arms around me right now. I'd never felt more alone.

~oOo~

As soon as I saw him come in the door, I was throwing myself at him. Needing his warmth around me so badly, I burrowed into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist in an iron grip. The position was a little awkward, since I had a couple of inches on Harry, so I was hunched over to fit. He seemed taken aback at my sudden display of affection; a behaviour so unlike me.

He recovered quickly, tightening his arms around me too and kissing my temple affectionately. So willing to give his support, so, in lack of a better word, _warm_. I was feeling awkward. Foreign in my own skin. Lately it seemed that he had been doing all the comforting while I was breaking down. I had yet to show my strength, already skewing this relationship. But in this moment, I couldn't be bothered with silly things as power balance. Right now, I just needed to feel my boyfriend's arms around me.

We stood like that for while, silently rocking slightly from side to side, reveling in each other's nearness. Greedily, I inhaled his unique scent; it never failed to turn me on, shooting straight to my gut.

I could feel the blood hammering under my lips, and started sucking lightly on his pulse point. Eager to taste his skin, I licked a line along the tendon on his neck, ending at his earlobe which I bit lightly, earning a quiet moan. Spurred on by his response, I started to lick and suck his neck in earnest while rutting my hips against his.

I could feel his pulse picking up and his erection straining against the coarse fabric of his jeans. The lust was building rapidly between us and both of our breaths came out in panting gasps. He was clawing at my back, gripping the fabric tightly in his fists and throwing his head back to give me better access.

We had yet to say a single word, running on pure need and body language. And his body language was clearly sending the message for _more_. More than willing to comply, I withdrew from his neck and grabbed the hem of his jumper to raise it over his head. As soon as I had him shirtless, I attacked his pebbled nipples with vigor, making him cry out softly.

His hands began pulling on both of my shirts at the same time as well. I broke my mouth away for a few short seconds while the fabric travelled over my head, and eagerly dove back once it was cleared. Eliciting small moans and whimpers, he was raking his hands through my hair, gripping the silky strands hard. A particularly hard yank had me groaning with pain-tinged pleasure. I loved it when things got a little rough.

Dropping to my knees, I licked along every dip and crevice on his abdomen. Gripping his belt for balance, I crouched before him. My tongue circled his navel, making him chuckle a bit. Hmm. Ticklish. I filed that information away for later.

Dipping into his navel, I looked up under my lashes and caught his burning gaze. Gone was the shy, reluctant boy from yesterday, and instead was a lust crazed young man, craving more. His breaths made his chest heave and he was practically whimpering with my teasing licks.

Silently asking for permission with my eyes, I brought my hands around to his belt buckle. A small nod confirmed that I could continue and I carefully loosened the leather, sliding it through the loops and throwing it over my shoulder. Pulling open the button fly with a decisive yank, I revealed his black boxer pants, stretched out by his straining prick. A damp spot had already formed on the fabric, and I leaned forward, blowing hot air through the thin material. He gasped and jerked his hips in response, and grabbed my shoulder for balance.

Pushing him backwards against the wall to steady him, I shuffled forward on my knees and started to pull down his jeans. He lifted his feet, one at a time and I pulled off his trainers without bothering to unlace them. He wore cute cartoon socks with small golden snitches flying around on them. I smiled to myself. They were so _Harry._ I pulled them off too, kissing the top of each foot before letting go. He had cute feet.

Now only clad in his pants, he stood against the wall, head thrown back and panting. Grinning mischievously, I grabbed the fabric between my teeth while steadying myself with my hands on his slim hips. He looked down at me, and I could tell his eyes darkening to almost black at the sight of me there.

"Draco, please," he whispered, desperately. Those were the first words spoken tonight. I was more than willing to grant his wish, craving his taste in my mouth, so I dragged the offending piece of clothing down, brushing his shaft with my nose. His scent was more pronounced here, more intense. Musk, citrus, spice and just Harry. My mouth was watering. I couldn't wait to have a taste.

It was the first time I'd actually seen another bloke's prick, but I wasn't disappointed. Harry was perfect. Curving slightly upwards towards his navel, with a swollen, flushed head peeking through his foreskin and a pearly drop of liquid at the tip, it throbbed in time with his heartbeat, almost bumping me on the nose.

When I let go of the pants, they dropped to his ankles and I studied his cock more intensely. A single, perfect vein ran along the underside, begging to be licked. His black curls were neatly trimmed and continued in a slim trail to his navel. His balls were tightly drawn up towards his body. He was already close, and I'd hardly touched it.

Bringing out my tongue, I wet my lips and looked up at him again. His face was flushed and his lips were parted slightly, shining with wetness from his licking them ever so often. Panting, he brought a hand to my cup my cheek kindly, eyes begging me for more. Running his thumb over my cheekbone, he buried his fingers in my hair. Swallowing hard, I asked, "May I?"

"Oh _Merlin_, Draco, _please_!" He answered in a whine, guiding my head closer.

I licked the vein first, running my tongue along his hard shaft all the way to the tip, catching the drop resting there. The taste was a bit bitter, salty and musky at the same time. Surprising, but not all together unpleasant. Eager for more, I sucked tightly at the tip, making Harry groan out loudly. "Fucking hell, Draco... So good...," he trailed off, tightening his grip on my hair.

Spurred on by his reaction, I twirled my tongue around the ridge before plunging his prick all the way into my mouth. I felt the blunt head hitting the back of my throat and almost gagged, but managed to swallow and breathed in through my nose. A few more tries and I'd learned to relax enough to stop the reflex from kicking in, and I picked up the pace. Every time I withdrew, I licked around the head, and every time I bumped my nose on his pubic bone, I swallowed.

Above me, Harry was crying out, cursing and whimpering while desperately raking his fingers through my hair. Alternating between yanking the strands and scratching my scalp, his hands were never still.

My erection was pressing painfully against my zipper and I let go of his hip so I could unzip and get some room. Still bobbing up and down on his prick, I took my own in hand, so to speak, and ran my thumb over the sticky head. I was throbbing with need, turned on beyond belief by Harry's reactions, his taste and feel in my mouth.

Setting a pace matching that of my head, I wanked while sucking him off. A cursing and a gasp let me know that he'd discovered what I was doing and with a final roar, he tensed beneath my hand on his hip. "Draco, I'm... I'm coming...," he gasped out just as I felt his prick jerk in my mouth, emitting the first spurt of his release.

Swallowing greedily, I gulped down as much of his come as I could, a few drops escaping and dripping down my chin. His orgasm spurred my own and as the final shot of come hit my palate, I felt my stomach clench and my balls emptying their own seed, painting his legs with white stripes. My vision almost blacked out and Harry had to grip my shoulder to steady me, or I would have fallen on my arse from the force of my climax.

A warm hand gripped my upper arm and hauled me to my feet. Strong, slender arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me steady as I panted from exertion. Wet tongue licked my chin clean, removing the traces of his release, before his mouth captured mine and we kissed.

"Where the hell did you learn to do _that_?"

**Puzzy: Whew, I need a cigarette!**

**Penny: I'm already there! WOW!**

**Puzzy: That was intense! But poor Draco, so depressed and angsty.. **

**Penny: I know! :( I wish he could tell someone...**

**Puzzy: Yeah.. He needs his friends.. But I guess things will blow up for him sometime soon.. *muahahahaha***

**Corey: Oh no! I don't know how much more he can handle. :(**

**Penny: Please, give us a shout to let us know what you thought about this chapter! The little button is right...down...there... :D See y'all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Penny: This was a really fun chapter to write! :D**

**Puzzy: Yeah! Now, not every chapter will be this... horny.. in lack of a better word.. But yeah, they're teenagers! **

**Penny: Hahahahah! That they are, and we all know how teenage hormones are! *wink***

**Puzzy: But they're so sweet too! Budding emotions and all that jazz.. *sigh***

**Penny: *swoon* But, we can't give it all away...we need to let the peeps read :) BIG thanks to Corey, our beta, and Bewiched, our prereader, for doing an excellent job on our ramblings!**

**Puzzy: Sadly, we don't own them. We just corrupt them... Big time... Read on, people!**

**HPOV**

Draco just smirked at me and kissed me again before pulling me to the settee where we landed in a tangled heap. Straightening ourselves out, we lay cuddled together with the plaid from the back of the settee over us. My head was on Draco's chest, his arm around me. It didn't even matter to me that we were starkers. I was content with our closeness.

"I think we both needed that," I chuckled against his chest, and I felt his nod on the top of my head.

"I agree," he answered quietly. We sat in blissful silence for a few moments, and my eyes drifted to the tattoo on his arm. The Dark Mark. Reaching out, I made to touch it and he pulled his arm away from me, hiding it under the plaid. Sitting up, I faced him.

"What is it, Draco?"

"I...just don't...want you to see it," he said, looking down at his lap.

Placing a finger under his chin, I lifted his face to mine. "Draco, listen to me. I don't give a fuck about that Mark. I know the real you, and I know it's not who you really are. You have to wear it to maintain your cover, and I understand that. It doesn't define you." Moving my finger, I tapped his chest, over his heart. "This defines you, Draco, not some stupid ink, just like this doesn't define me," I said, and lifted my hair, tapping the scar on my forehead. "They're just marks on our skin, that's all."

Slowly, I reached for Draco's left arm. He let me take his wrist in my hand, and I held his arm gently, exposing the Mark. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to his arm, right in the middle of the tattoo. Draco's breath hitched in his throat and I kissed his arm once again before raising up and looking into his dark eyes.

"_You are beautiful everywhere, Draco,"_ I hissed quietly in Parseltongue, and his eyes widened.

"What?" he whispered.

Smiling, I repeated, this time in English, "I said you are beautiful everywhere, Draco."

"Harry...," his breath hitched and he looked at me with eyes in the softest shade of grey.

His lips were on mine then, and there was no more talking for a few minutes. He was kissing me so ardently, so passionately, I could feel his emotions in the way he moved his tongue against mine. When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Thank you, and, so you know, even with that scar, you are my gorgeous prat."

Laughing lightly, I pressed my smiling lips to his once more then snuggled back into his side. "You're such a twit, Draco. Beautiful, but a twit."

Draco's soft laughter rumbled in his chest, against me, and I closed my eyes, breathing him in. He was so different and it made me very happy that we were together.

My thoughts drifted to the way he had held on to me when I first entered the room. Something had obviously been wrong. "Draco?" I asked softly, tracing light circles on his pale stomach with my fingertip.

"Hm?"

"When I first came in, the way you held me, you were upset. What was wrong?"

Draco heaved a sigh underneath me, and I waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Pansy and Blaise are suspicious of my behaviour, and I can't tell them. Everything has to remain secret, and now, I find that I don't want it to. I want my friends to know you're mine."

He sounded so sad, and it broke my heart.

**DPOV**

I marvelled in how my perception of Harry had shifted over just a few days. Before, I found him to be annoying, arrogant, and attention-seeking, but now? Now I thought he was endearing, intelligent, modest and kind. Not to mention sexy as hell. Now, he was once again being my rock, my pillar of support as I was missing my friends. I wanted to tell them about everything so badly. I wanted to scream out from the astronomy tower that Harry was _mine._ But I couldn't. I heaved a big sigh, letting all of my frustration out with a shuddering exhale.

"Enough about that. It can't be fixed. I'll have to live with it for now, and I don't want to waste time with you being sad." Kissing his temple, I got up from my comfortable position to get him the gift I'd made earlier.

"Where are you going? I was so cozy with my pillow there, come back!" he exclaimed in an indignant whine.

Chuckling, I walked stark naked over to my robes where I'd placed the small scrolls in the inner pocket. "Patience, you prat! I have something for you..."

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas and he looked like he was going to start jumping up and down in his seat. He behaved as such an adorable little kid at times. "You got me something? What is it?"

"You'll see," I said, rummaging through the robes that had been thrown haphazardly in the corner. Finally, I found the scrolls and turned around, only to see Harry blushing to the roots of his hair and quickly diverting his eyes. Busted! He was definitely ogling my arse as I bent over. Smirking at the thought of my effect on him, I sashayed back to the settee and plunked down unceremoniously.

"Enjoying the show?" I said, and stretched languidly beside him, once again drawing his head down to rest on my shoulder.

He blushed even deeper, but nodded and met my eyes with a small smile playing around his lips.

"Here you go, you impatient prat. I made this for us, so we don't have to use owls all the time anymore," I said and handed him one of the small parchment scrolls. He looked at it quizzically, turning it over in his hand and finally unrolling it.

"Thanks, you twit. But what is it? It looks like every other piece of parchment, but I doubt that's all there is to it." He was still investigating the scrap, checking it on both sides.

I broke out laughing at his term of endearment. It was just so _us_. No sappiness here, no; our endearments were the perfect fit to our public persona. Hurling insults and fighting relentlessly had become our own personal form of foreplay.

"It's a two-way parchment. I cast some spells, effectively pairing these two pieces together, so one always shows exactly what the other does. That way we can send each other messages without using owls," I explained, lightly scratching my blunt nails through the hair at his nape.

Humming in pleasure, he asked, " How will we know when the other one has written anything? It's not practical if we have to compulsively check it all the time...," he leaned his head back into my hand, silently asking for more of my touch.

"It cools when it changes. That way you can carry it in your pocket and feel when a message is coming through. Rather ingenious, if I say so myself," I said, smiling a bit smug.

"It really is, Draco, thank you," Harry leaned in and kissed me square on the lips, gripping my lower one between his and biting down slightly. In response, I attacked his mouth hungrily and tightened my grip in his hair. Moaning, we twirled our tongues, sliding them against each other wetly and with unhurried passion. I couldn't get enough of his taste.

Our erotic kissing went straight to my prick, which once again began to fill and lengthen. Rubbing it against Harry's thigh, I made small whimpering sounds in the back of my throat. That apparently turned him on fiercely, since he grabbed my hair tightly in his long fingers and yanked hard while biting down on my lip. His mouth travelled down my jaw and neck, leaving small bites and licks in its trail. When he reached the junction of my neck and shoulder, he bit down hard and sucked, causing me to cry out.

"Harry.. Oh fuck.. Oh yes!" My head was thrown back and I was breathing like a damned race horse, my cock aching for his touch and weeping on his skin. Sticky precome was getting smeared on his hip as I rotated my own in search of friction; preferably by contact with his erection. Clutching his shoulders desperately, my nails left little half moons behind on his silky skin.

Licking his way across my clavicles, he bit and sucked every bit of skin he could reach, moving his path downwards. Once he reached my scars, he sucked in a breath and his kisses changed from hungry, needy ones to tender, loving ones, as he pressed his lips reverently along each of them. I took his head between my palms and tilted his face up, looking imploringly into his regretful stare.

"Stop the guilt trip, you prat. I told you; I'm not mad at you. I don't even mind them! I understand why you did it, alright? Let it go, Harry. Just let it go." Lowering my face to his, I kissed him as sweetly and lovingly as I was capable of, trying to convey what I couldn't yet say out loud.

After the tender kiss, he resumed his treatment of my skin, kissing, licking, biting his way down my torso, and pressing me to lay on my back. Straddling my hips, he finally ground his prick against mine, ripping a loud gasp and subsequent groan from my lips.

My head was thrashing on the seat, my feet dangling over the edge of the smallish piece of furniture - certainly not one built for a six foot one, lanky fellow as myself. My left nipple was suddenly enveloped in hot wetness and a sharp sting of teeth around it shot through me, as if a live wire was connected to my jumping cock.

"Mmmmm.. Draco... You look so edible spread out under me like this. I wonder, would you satisfy my hunger?" He asked, looking absolutely mischievous above me. His hands held my wrists tightly at my sides, preventing me from doing anything. "I would love to taste, see if you could. But I'm so very, _very _hungry. You might want to brace yourself..."

The hissing sounds he'd made before once again started to come out his mouth, making my spine tingle, "What are you saying? Please?"

"I want you in my mouth, Draco, let me taste you?" Harry translated.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Please..," I begged, incoherent with lust, and indescribable _want _cursing through me at his naughty words. I was flying high on the abandonment of my tightly held control; reeling in the feeling of submitting my body _and_ will to a worthy partner for the first time ever.

**HPOV**

I dipped my tongue into Draco's navel briefly, then trailed my lips downward along the soft trail of pale hair leading down to his neatly trimmed curls. Moving my hands from his wrists, I ran my fingers through the fine hairs and took a moment to breathe him in. He smelled incredible.

"_Draco..." _I hissed out, excited at the needy moan that escaped him. It gave me an elated feeling being the one in charge, _"you are perfect."_

Being so close to Draco's prick had me extremely turned on, Even though I had never done this before, I wasn't really concerned whether I would be good at it or not, I just wanted him to feel as good as he made me feel.

Carefully, I took Draco's dick in my hand, round the base, and studied the head, flushed a delicious shade of pink. Looking up at Draco through my hair, I slowly licked across the tip, gathering the fluid that had gathered there. It didn't taste bad, just different, and if tasting it caused Draco to make the growling noise he just made, I would taste it often.

"_Delicious,"_ I hissed at him with a small smile, and he graced me with a groan that came straight from his gut.

Getting back to the task at hand, I placed my lips at the edge of his foreskin and pushed it down as I took the head of his cock into my mouth. Sucking lightly gave me more of his unique taste, and I moaned softly. Draco pushed his hands into my hair, arching his back off of the settee, and gasped loudly.

Satisfied that he liked what I was doing, I lowered my head to take more of his prick in my mouth. I couldn't take it all, so I moved my hand in time with my mouth. Draco's hands fisting my hair combined with the noises he was making heightened my desire and I sucked him harder, making sure to tease the underside of the head with my tongue.

Draco was panting hard and moaning above me, incoherently mumbling nonsense laced with my name in broken syllables. His hips bucked up of their own accord and I held them down with my arm.

"Harry..." Draco gasped loudly, "...move..."

He had to be fucking joking! I wasn't going anywhere! I wanted his come.

Redoubling my efforts had Draco crying out softly, thrashing his head on the settee, and suddenly he arched his back, gripping my hair painfully as he wailed out, "Coming," just as his release overtook him. Warm come flooded the inside of my mouth, and I swallowed as quickly as I could, so I wouldn't miss a drop. When Draco was spent, I let go of his prick, kissing the sensitive head gently. Crawling up his body, I rested myself between his thighs and leaned down to claim his lips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, moaning as he tasted himself on my tongue.

After a moment, I pulled away and smiled lovingly into his blissful face.

**DPOV**

I was totally spent. And blissfully happy. Looking back at Harry's smiling face, my stomach was filled with butterflies. A disconcerting feeling after I'd spent the majority of the day convincing myself that this was purely physical and had absolutely nothing to do with love. But I guess there was no running away from it anymore. That didn't mean I was ready to tell him yet though. Letting myself be that vulnerable was a big step and I had to be certain of how Harry was feeling before I said anything.

Leaning my forehead against his, I closed my eyes and let out a contented sigh. "Thank you for that. That was amazing, Harry. In your own words, where the hell did you learn _that_?"

Harry snorted and giggled in a giddy way, "I had a great teacher. Maybe you know him? This tall, arrogant, blond twit?" I broke out laughing at his silly compliment, "Oh yes, that does ring a bell. Better write him a thank you note."

Tightening my grip on his shoulders, I brought him down with me to lay on the settee, "stay here for a bit? I need to snuggle with you...," I trailed off, sleepily, blinking rapidly to keep my eyes open.

"Alright, just for a little while. It is Friday night, after all. No classes tomorrow..." His voice sounded drowsy and slurred, a sure sign that he was drifting off too as he settled in the dip of my shoulder. With a last effort, I cast a Tempus alarm with my wand and pulled the plaid snugly over us, before I drifted off with my boy wrapped in my arms.

~oOo~

Cold.. And warm.. That was the unsettling dichotomy that awoke me sometime during the night. Apparently, it was caused by the plaid slipping off when I'd turned around and spooned Harry, leaving my back naked to the room and my front snug against his back. My cock was lodged between his arse cheeks, making my whole body tingle at the thought of actually being inside his tight heat. Now was not the time though, and I simply draped the plaid back over us, before settling back to sleep.

The Tempus alarm blaring out was what finally woke me up for real, at five in the morning. I'd set it early, so we could sneak back in our dorms to sleep for a couple of hours more, without our dorm mates discovering us. I was sure I'd get some questions fired my way, from Blaise none the less, since I'd not returned the previous night. Harry grumbled adorably and started to turn around in my loose embrace. He was sleep rumpled, hair sticking every which way, eyes bleary and half lidded as he looked at me. But that didn't matter at all, when the most brilliant smile spread over his face at the sight of me. I couldn't help but return it, pressing a closed mouth kiss on his lips. Cute as he was, I didn't fancy sharing morning breath - and my own was surely like a dragon's breath too.

"Good morning, prat. Did you sleep well?" I asked him softly.

"Good morning, twit. Never better. You?" He replied in a sleep hoarse voice, clearing his throat.

"Oh I slept alright, 'spose... This wildly attention seeking little prat kept stealing the covers, leaving me to freeze my arse off...," I snarked teasingly, throwing his insult/compliment from last night back at him.

"Oh did he now? That simply won't do. Such a cute little arse... I'll be sure to have words with him when I see him. Do you want me to warm your cold arse for you?" He said, stretching leonine beside me, arms reaching far over his head and displaying his brown nipple to my hungry eyes. He really was bloody gorgeous, all slim limbs and taut muscles, a light dusting of dark hair on his chest. Not to mention that half-hard prick resting on his stomach.

Dipping down to lick his nub, I replied, "as much as I'd love to, we better get going if we don't want to get caught...," he hissed at the contact with my tongue and grabbed my hair to hold me close.

"I guess you're right, dammit. I wouldn't have minded in the least." Smirking, he slapped my arse as he stood up. "Ouch, you prat! That's not what I thought you meant by warming my arse!" I said indignantly. He just laughed and started to pull on his clothes haphazardly, rummaging through the pile in the corner to sort his from mine. Throwing my boxers in my face, he urged, "get a move on, twit, or I'm getting undressed again and have my way with you."

We dressed in companionable silence, throwing each other covert glances and small smiles. Finally ready to go, we stood in front of the door and I turned to him, taking his hands in mine. His shining emerald eyes were again partially dimmed by his spectacles, but amazingly beautiful none the less, as I got lost in their depths. "Harry, I... I want to thank you for everything you're doing for me. It means so much to me.. _You _mean so much to me...," I leaned down and caught his lips with mine, kissing him with all the pent up emotion that was welling in my chest and hoped he heard what I didn't say.

Kissing me back with the same level of intensity, his tongue slipped through my lips for the tiniest moment, catching a drop of my taste. Breaking it, he rested his head on my shoulder and replied, "no need for thanks, Draco. You are becoming so much more than a friend and lover, you know?"

I pressed my lips to his messy hair and nodded, "I know.."

With a final chaste kiss, we went out the door and parted, moving in our separate directions. Me towards the gloom of the dungeons, him towards the light of Gryffindor Tower. The story of my life.

**HPOV**

Quietly, I managed to sneak into the common room and up to the dorm. Thankfully, everyone was still sleeping, and I undressed again, pulled on my pýjamas, and settled into my bed. It felt cold and empty without Draco there, and I tossed and turned until almost daylight before sleep claimed me again.

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when a hand on my shoulder was shaking me awake roughly. Opening my eyes, I saw a blurry Ron and reached for my glasses so I could see properly. "Stop, you git," I mumbled, and thankfully, the shaking stopped.

"Harry, good, you're awake," Ron prattled out, and it was annoying as fuck.

"Am now," I grumped. "What d'you want?"

"Me and Hermione have been worried about you, mate. And it's time for breakfast. She wouldn't leave me alone until I woke you."

"Fine, fine..." I said, just so Ron would shut up. "I'm getting up. Tell Hermione I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," Ron replied and left the dorm.

Yawning, I sat and stretched, then went for a shower. The warm water helped to wake me some, and by the time I was dressed and ready to go down to breakfast, my mood had lightened. As I descended the staircase, I was met with a relieved looking Hermione and an apologetic looking Ron.

"Harry! I was worried sick about you!" Hermoine chided, and I patted her on the shoulder.

"No worries, Hermione. I was in good hands last night."

Hermione's face softened and she actually giggled a bit at my joke, while all the color drained from Ron's face. He coughed loudly.

"Right, then. Breakfast." He said in a business like tone, and started to walk toward the portrait hole. Hermione and I shared a laugh as we followed.

When we were settled at the Gryffindor table with our food, I tucked in right away. I was ravenous. Ron looked at me, slack jawed, and Hermione merely smiled.

"What?" I mumbled around a mouthful of egg and toast. Why were they staring at me like that?

"Erm...busy night?" Hermione asked with a snicker, and I felt heat creep into my cheeks, but just to annoy Ron for waking me, I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Swallowing, I replied, "Oh yeah, brilliant! Thanks for asking!"

Hermione sent me a covert wink, letting me know she was aware of my joke. Just then, Ron groaned loudly and Hermione and my attention were diverted to him. He was looking quite green, and had pushed his half eaten breakfast away.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. He leaned across the table so as not to be heard by anyone else and gave me a stern look.

"I know this attitude you have this morning, Harry," he said, completely serious, and it was all I could do to keep a straight face.

"What attitude?" I asked with a grin.

"You have that 'just been shagged' look," he accused, then realised what he said, and plunked back down on the bench. "Oh Merlin, and with _Malfoy_!" he exclaimed quietly, covering his face with his hands, and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I burst out laughing, joined by Hermione.

"Kill me now," Ron moaned from behind his hands, and it only served to make me laugh harder.

Suddenly serious, Hermione asked, "Did you really, Harry?"

"No," I answered her, not willing to give any more details, and she seemed satisfied with that.

"Well, whatever you two got up to, keep doing it, because I like seeing you happy like this," she replied with a smile, and I returned it gratefully.

"Thanks."

Looking over at Ron, I saw he still had his hands over his face and was shaking his head back and forth. "Please," he moaned, "I can't take anymore."

Laughing again, I shook my head and continued to eat my breakfast, sneaking a glance over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was eating just as eagerly as I was.

**Penny: *sigh* I hope peeps enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Puzzy: Definitely.. Oh these boys are owning my heart big time...**

**Penny: Mine too, Puzzy, mine too... Please, dear readers, let us know what you thought about this chapter...we sincerely love hearing your opinions!**

**Puzzy: Yeah! And we really want to know what you think of our Ron torture! *snickers* Until next time, peeps..**

**Corey: Oh, you dear girls! Betaing for you girls is just such fun! And if you didn't know, dear readers, the review button is just down there, you see it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Penny: Puzzy, I think things are finally starting to happen now! :D**

**Puzzy: Oh, I think you're right! Something is happening alright :D**

**Penny: *Squeee!* It's getting so exciting! Lots of good stuff this chapter!**

**Puzzy: Yes! But you'll have to wait a bit longer for the real lemons, though...**

**Penny: Mwahaha! Does that make us evil?**

**Puzzy: Nah, not really.. It's not like we don't throw them a bone occasionally.. Massive thanks to our beta, Corey and our prereader, Bewiched!**

**Penny: *snicker* You said bone...LMAO! Sadly, we don't own these boys, but we sure have fun playing with them! ;) Read on and enjoy!**

**Puzzy: Yes, Penny. I said bone.. *eyeroll* It takes so little to excite you... :D**

**DPOV**

When I came across Harry, Granger, and Weasley in the entrance hall on our way out from breakfast, I was flanked by Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle so I couldn't smile at him as was my first impulse. Instead, I came up with one of my usual insults, an idea I had been saving for later; "Styled your hair with a lawn mower this morning, did you Potter?" I sneered.

Picking up the baton, Harry fired back, but with a fun glint in his eye, "No, some gorgeous blond messed with it all night - you should try that sometime, Malfoy, it does wonders for your well-being." He concealed a smile at the last minute, Granger snickering behind him uncontrollably. I guess he shared.

I had trouble keeping a straight face, or rather sneer, as I replied, "Blondes aren't really my type. I prefer them slender and dark. But I'll have you know that it's no issue - I get everything I want, Potter. _Everything_." Leaning into his space, a gesture usually perceived as aggressive, I shot him an intentional wink, before turning on my heel, heading for the dungeons. If I had to be in his presence a second longer, I would have snogged him on the spot.

The giddy, girlie laugh of Granger followed me down the stairs, as well as a groaning sound I guessed came from Weasley. My face was aching with the impulse to grin broadly.

Once in the safety of my dorm, I pulled the curtains tight and locked them, before bursting into a freeing laughing fit. The look on Weasley's face had been priceless, and it was just so much _fun _to trade insults with Harry when we both knew it was a charade.

Stifling my laughter, I pulled out the parchment. Time to test our messaging system.

_**That was fun! Thanks for the laugh, I needed that! D. xx**_

After a second, the parchment cooled and his response bled into the sheet.

_It sure was! And thanks for last night, you beautiful twit. Still getting hard just thinking about it. H. xx_

Groaning at his words that had my prick hardening in my trousers, I replied.

_**You prat! Now you have me hard too. Care to take care of that? **_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_I'd love nothing more. But I have detention with Snape now and the morning out. Want to meet up tonight? H._

_**Yes, definitely! But, in all seriousness - we have to work out some plans too, regarding the whole horcrux business. D.**_

_I know. I was thinking about asking Hermione for ideas on that. She's sharp as a tack, so she'll probably be able to help. H._

_**I guessed that she was up to speed on at least some of this, the way she reacted at our banter before. Ok, bring her and we'll fill her in. But I want you to myself later, you hear? I need you. D.**_

_Me too, Draco, me too. I was hoping we could spend the night in the RoR. All night... Meet at eight o' clock? H._

_**Yes, and please! You have no idea the filthy things I want to do to you. See you then. D.**_

_Oooh, I like the sound of that! I have a few ideas of my own, I'd like to try. The memory of you writhing under my mercy last night has spurred a whole lot of dirty thoughts in my head. H._

_**It has, has it? That sounds intriguing. Wonder what you're going to do about that, if I get to you first? An 'incarcerous' just as you walk through the door could foil your plans quickly, you know? And who d'you think would be on top then, huh, Potter? D.**_

_Well, I'm not complaining either way. I want to try it all with you, you twit. The rest is only a matter of logistics. And I do mean ALL of it. H._

_**You have me aching here. So do I. Everything, Harry. You just say the words. D.**_

_Please? And now I really have to run. Wouldn't want to be late in detention, or Snape will have my neck. See you later, twit. H. xxx._

_**Later, prat. xxx.**_

With a dreamy smile, I wiped the parchment clean with a quick 'scourgify' and laid it on my night stand. Reclining on my soft pillow, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to last night, filled with images of Harry. Almost asleep, I was startled by a throat being cleared right outside my curtains. Blaise. Oh bollocks, had he heard me? Good thing I didn't wank!

Pulling the curtain back, I peeked out to check that it really was Blaise out there and not someone else, like Crabbe or Goyle. It was. With his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to share the fun, Draco? It sounded like something was extremely amusing in there...," he asked, leaving me no way out.

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with any possible explanation I could, but fell short. Considering who I was talking to, there was just no way I could lie my way out of this; he knew me far too well and would see right through me. Relenting, I withdrew my curtain completely, scooted over, and patted the mattress beside me for him to sit.

He was quick to comply, jumping in and settling on his back, an expectant look on his face. Silencing the bed hangings, I drew them closed so no one could peek in. "Alright, Blaise. I'll tell you some of what is going on. Do not question or interrupt me when I talk, deal? Otherwise, I'll stop and you won't know anything after all." I looked at him imploringly, meaning business. I knew that Blaise would be _outraged_ when he found out that I was fooling around with _Harry Potter_, of all people.

With a serious expression, he nodded and made a zipper across his mouth, throwing away the key in a childish display. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics.

"Here goes. I am seeing Harry Potter. Romantically; or, at least sexually. The fighting was what cracked me up before, since its just a charade to throw people off track. The blond he talked about having messed his hair up all night? That was me." I paused, looking at Blaise's wide-eyed, shocked face. He was about to burst with some sort of outcry, but I silenced him with my trademark raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking. What the hell am I doing, screwing around with Potter! But no, I am not screwing around, plotting, scheming or any of the above. I am quite simply taken with him. A lot. So shush and be happy for me? He makes me happy. So very much...," I trailed off, a slow smile and light blush spreading on my face at the thought of Harry. Being his boyfriend. Some day, being out in public with him, not hiding in a forgotten corner of the school as if we were ashamed of each other.

"Can I speak now?" Blaise asked, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"Yes, but no spewing hate," I answered, a bit anxious of his reaction that was yet to come.

"I think that it's absolutely mental. But it makes sense in some round-about way, I guess. You always did fancy him," Blaise contemplated, looking at the ceiling in a calm, serious manner, "and he fancies you - have for a long time. It's been years since any of you have had any genuine animosity against each other, but the longing looks have been there forever. Hmmm..."

I was shocked beyond belief. What was he saying? Did I always fancy Harry? Did Harry fancy me? Merlin, I think Blaise had a point! It had really been a habit to fight, not truly genuine. I did find him annoying before though, but that was mainly because I didn't know him then.

"I am right, aren't I?" Blaise said, looking at me with his dark, all-knowing eyes, "you two didn't really hate each other. You just played along, like you do with anything that can be beneficial to you, you Slytherin slut!" He actually looked surprised at himself.

Smiling broadly, I clapped his shoulder. "Yes. Yes, you are, you god damned know-it-all!"

Giddy with the relief of finally sharing what was going on in my life with my best friend, I rose from the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, I said over my shoulder, "Are you free tonight at eight? I have someone I'd like you to meet..."

**HPOV**

Sitting in detention, writing out those bloody cards, was torture. Not because I had to write my father's transgressions, but because I was bored, and really wanted to use the parchment to 'talk' with Draco. He had me so worked up from our last conversation, I just wanted to get some relief. Sitting in the Potions classroom with Snape breathing down my neck was hardly the place for the erection that was bordering on painful that I was sporting. Every time I would start writing on a card, my mind would wander to the events last night in the Room of Requirement, and it wasn't helping. At all.

Finally, after three torturous hours, Snape dismissed me and I got out of there as fast as I could. Walking was a bit painful, and my balls were aching. I tried to think of mundane things on my way to the Great Hall for lunch, so I wouldn't walk in with an obvious lump in my trousers.

Huffing, I sat at the table across from Ron and Hermione and started making myself a sandwich.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich and letting my eyes drift over to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting in his customary place, eating a sandwich with one hand and gesturing with the other as he talked. He was talking animatedly, smiling and with a light tinge of pink to his cheeks. He looked happy, and oh, so beautiful. My eyes were riveted to his long, elegant, pale fingers and the way they moved so fluidly. My prick was once again starting to stir in my jeans, and I tore my eyes away, forcing myself to pay attention to Hermione.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. "You can ogle your boyfriend later, which brings me to what I wanted to ask. How are your plans going, about the horcruxes?"

"Funny you should mention that," I answered. "We're making a little progress, and I need you to come with me tonight when I go to meet Draco."

She looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. We know where a horcrux is, and we're going to need your help to get it."

Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened in tandem.

"Really?" Ron whispered and I gave him a half smile. "I'm coming too, tonight, right?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile, and he grinned back, happy to be involved. Like he wouldn't be, after all our years being friends and as many times as he had helped with all of my encounters with Voldemort.

As soon as lunch was over, I was met by Colin Creevey, who gave me a note. Thanking him, I opened the small piece of parchment and immediately recognised Dumbledore's handwriting. He wanted to see me.

Bidding Ron and Hermione goodbye, I went to the statue leading up to Dumbledore's office and said, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." The doorway opened and I ascended the winding staircase, knocking on the door once I got to the top.

Hearing a gentle, "Come in," I opened the door and walked to one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He waved the door closed then gestured for me to take a seat.

Sitting precariously on the edge of the chair, I waited for him to begin. As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything to warrant being in trouble, well, except for sneaking out of the dorm at night.

Dumbledore trained his twinkling eyes on me then. "Thank you for meeting me, Harry, and no, you are not in any kind of trouble." He smiled kindly and I relaxed a bit.

"I called you here, Harry, to tell you that I am very aware of what you and Mr. Malfoy have been doing in the Room of Requirement."

My face suddenly felt like it was a thousand degrees and I looked down into my lap. What was he going to do now? Ban me from seeing Draco? He couldn't, he just couldn't!

"Harry," Dumbledore continued in his soft, kind voice, "I won't pretend to know what has you blushing so, I merely meant I know you are trying to help Mr. Malfoy defeat the Dark Lord, and I have help for you."

I was gobsmacked. He knew Draco's plans and that he had enlisted me to help? He was on our side? "But sir, how-"

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence and I shut up, waiting for his explanation.

"Not important at the moment, dear boy. I wanted to give you this to aid you in your pursuit of the horcruxes."

He held up a small vial with a few long black hairs in it. When he handed it to me, I studied it carefully. "Hair?" I asked, confused, and Dumbledore nodded, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Give that to Miss Granger, Harry. She will know what to do with it."

"Er...yessir," I said, anxious to leave.

"You are dismissed," Dumbledore smiled kindly, and I couldn't get out of my chair quick enough.

"Thank you, sir," I told him, and he stopped me with a call of my name right as I reached his door. Turning, I asked, "Yessir?"

Smiling, he said, "I approve of Mr. Malfoy, Harry, and I like seeing you two happy. He is a good boy. Take care of him."

Shocked, I just nodded, feeling my face flush again. "Er...thanks, sir. I will."

Opening the door of his office, I hurried out so hopefully he wouldn't embarrass me anymore. So he knew everything, and approved. How he knew these things would always be a mystery to me.

When I went back to Gryffindor Tower, I found Ron and Hermione talking excitedly in a corner. As I approached, I realised they were talking about going to the meeting with Draco and I, and I plopped myself down in a chair next to them.

"Dare I ask where you've been?" Ron asked with a wiggle of his brows.

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at him. "Dumbledore wanted to see me," I answered.

"Really?" Hermione asked, and I nodded.

"You'll find out about it later," I told them. They weren't too happy, but they understood, nodding.

The time spent until dinner was filled with homework and idle chat. I had a bit to catch up on, since I had been meeting with Draco, and I had gotten most of it done by dinnertime. I could feel the happiness start to bubble up in my chest as I went down to dinner. The knowledge that I would be seeing Draco soon had my stomach doing a dance of excitement. I couldn't wait.

As we ate, I noticed something strange. Blaise and Draco were acting 'different', talking quietly and smiling at each other. What the fuck was going on? What had happened during the day to make them act like that? Had I been led on? If so, I couldn't tell by the last night Draco and I had spent together. What was he playing at?

My mood efficiently ruined, I somberly stared into my plate, wishing for dinner to be over. I wasn't even hungry anymore, and I felt I might be sick. Finally unable to take anymore, I got up from the table and stalked out of the Hall, not bothering to spare a glance to the Slytherin table. I didn't realise that if I had looked, I would have seen Draco's sad frown at my departure.

Back in the dorm, I angrily pulled the clothes I wanted to wear out of my trunk. Fucking Draco. I would show him. Suddenly, I felt a cool sensation in my pocket and remembered the parchment. Huffing, I sat on my bed and pulled it out, dreading reading the message.

_**What's wrong? Why did you leave so suddenly? Are you alright?**_

Angrily, I scribbled:

_No, I'm not alright. I thought you might have told me you were with Blaise before I had to find out during dinner!_

_**Oh Merlin, you prat! I cannot believe you thought there is something between Blaise and I. He is merely my best friend, much like you and Weasley, with whom I shared something very important today...You. Excuse me if I am feeling very happy about the fact that I can speak freely with my best friend.**_

Oh, fuck! I severely fucked up! Merlin, how could I fix it?

_Fuck, Draco, I am SO sorry! I was afraid...well, you know what I was afraid of. I am so bloody stupid! Please, can you forgive me? I just...got jealous...I'm sorry, Draco, so sorry._

_**Yeah, you are a stupid prat. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but you, you know. Actually, I'm quite flattered that I made you jealous. Hm, turns me on a bit. Tonight should be interesting.**_

_I can't wait to see you, you sodding twit. I'm off to the showers now._

_**Merlin, Harry! Don't say that! Fuck! Now I'm hard...**_

Grinning to myself, I cleaned the parchment and slipped into the pocket of the jeans I would be wearing tonight, then headed to the showers.

**DPOV**

That bloody prat! Huffing off in a fit, just because I was patching things up with Blaise. Though, I couldn't deny that I was quite flattered by his reaction. I must really mean something to him after all, to cause that kind of reaction. And his remark about the shower? That had me hard as a rock in two seconds flat. Shifting uncomfortably on my bed, I tried to relieve the pressure on my straining prick, to no use. Well, if he was off to shower, I might as well too.

Collecting a fresh set of casual clothes and the pyjama pants in black silk that I usually wore to bed, I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Hurrying to shed my clothes, I turned the water on and stood under the spray, not wasting a second in getting out my body wash. Quickly, I lathered up my hands and glided them over my skin, imagining Harry's hand in place of my own. The sensations had me on edge already, especially thinking about Harry doing this exact same thing 10 floors above me.

Oh Salazar, thinking of Harry wet, naked, slick and soapy under the spray of hot water, with his massive cock in his hand went straight to my already hard prick. An uncontrollable moan escaped me as my hand found purchase around my leaking erection. The head was flushed and the foreskin had retracted on its own, it was that hard. Catching the drop of pearly precome with my thumb, I distributed it around the head and squeezed a bit. The need to come shot through me and my abs clenched as I gasped. I was already close, and I'd hardly touched myself yet.

My other hand travelled across my backside, my fingers gliding in to my crack, finding my puckered flesh. Circling a soaped up finger around with gentle pressure, I kept up my wanking with the hand on my cock. I was nearly incoherent with the thought of Harry exploring that part of my body soon. Gently, I added a little pressure, making my fingertip slip inside. Stars were appearing before my eyes with the tingling excitement shooting up my spine. Oh bloody hell, this felt good. I sped up my movements and let the fingertip become a whole finger, effectively fucking my hole while I wanked.

Suddenly, the tip grazed over a special spot that made my knees buckle with the sensations running through me. Gasping, I rubbed my finger over that spot again and again, imagining that it was Harry's prick in my arse. After only a few turns, I was done for. My come shot out and painted white stripes all over the wall. The force of my orgasm knocked me down to my knees while I had my hands too busy to support me. Removing my finger, I bent my head and let the water splash over me while I recovered. I had never come so hard from a wank in my life.

~oOo~

After my refreshing shower, I dressed and met up with Blaise in the common room. A quick nod, and he got up, no words needed. He understood the importance of not alerting anyone to where we were going or what we were up to. Silently, we made our way up the bloody stairs once more. They were really annoying. How typical that Harry only had to walk out his common room door and down the hallway, but I had to travel up the whole blooming castle!

Huffing from exertion, we finally made it to the nondescript piece of wall. Blaise looked at me questioningly. I had never told him about this room. Only a few select people knew of its existence. Well, more now, since the discovery of the DA last year, but still. Leaning casually against the wall, I simply said, "You'll see..."

Settling against the wall beside me, Blaise said nothing. He just looked slightly bored and a bit arrogant, as usual. He had the art of looking blasé down to a 't'. Grinning smugly, I could see right through him. Inside, he was burning with curiosity, but he wouldn't give in to questioning me yet. He was way too proud for that. My smugness was annoying him endlessly, I could tell from the shifting of his feet and the nail inspection he had succumb to.

A startled gasp from the corridor had me looking up. Ah! There he was! The gasping belonged to Granger, who was accompanying him along with Weasley. I guess we were having a whole party in there tonight. Fine by me, as long as they left in time for me to get Harry vertical.

Blaise finally turned his dark curled head and looked me with blazing black eyes, "What is going on? I thought I was just meeting Potter?"

Laughing like the prick I was, I answered, "I never specified who you were meeting, now did I, Zabini?" and pushed off of the wall as Harry came up to me, smiling broadly. Smiling back, I grabbed his hands and drew them around my waist, before wrapping his shoulders with my arms.

"Hello, twit," he said and widened his smile.

Looking into his beautiful eyes, I greeted him softly, "Hello, prat," and brought his lips to mine, slipping my tongue inside his sweet mouth.

Wrapped around each other and kissing passionately, we heard the collective gasps and groans of our friends echo in the empty hallway and broke apart laughing.

"Bloody hell, that is going to take some getting used to!"

**Penny: Hahahaha! Ron is so fun to write! Poor bloke!**

**Puzzy: He's about as red as his hair now, LOL..**

**Penny: Hehehehe, he's so easy! Well, we hope y'all enjoyed reading!**

**Corey: Ooh, party in the Room of Requirement! You're all invited.**

**Puzzy: Yeah - don't forget to review and let us know! RIGHT THERE, see that little button? Press it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Puzzy: LOL - I guess the friends are a little shocked...**

**Penny: Just a bit *giggle* But I am so happy for them LOL**

**Puzzy: Yeah, finally, finally, finally some happiness!**

**Penny: Hell yeah! Let the shagging begin! Oops, did I say that out loud?**

**Puzzy: Haha, Freudian slip there? But no. No shagging yet.. Doesn't mean that they don't practice though! Ok, HUGE thanks to all our readers and reviewers! You're all truly amazing with the support you've given this story!**

**Penny: Also, a HUGE thanks to our prereader, Bewiched, and beta, Corey! They make our chapters all shiny! Oh yeah, we don't own these boys, but it would be nice if we did! Read on, peeps!**

**DPOV**

Still chuckling, I broke mine and Harry's embrace and turned to our respective friends who were standing in various states of shock, just looking at us, jaws hanging. "Pull yourselves together, people. I know it's hard to get used to, believe me, but it's a fact. Deal with it."

Turning on my heel, I concentrated hard on what we needed for tonight. A meeting room of sorts, yes, but Harry and I would also need a bed for what I had planned for later. I got a twisted sort of fun out of thinking about Weasley's face when he spotted the bed. The door started to carve itself out of the wall as usual; a stunning sort of magic that never ceased to amaze me, even having grown up surrounded by magic.

Once the ring shaped door handle emerged, I grabbed it and opened the door with a flourish. Throwing out my arm, I waved in our guests. "Ladies first, Ms. Granger," I exclaimed and winked at her, making her blush and giggle at my unusual display. Harry smiled at me affectionately when he passed me as the last one, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

The room had surpassed my expectations this time. The fireplace was still there, spreading warmth and light in the spacious room, but for furniture, there was a whole sofa group around the usual coffee table, with its prerequisite spread of tea trays and food. In the back corner the luxurious four poster bed I'd imagined stood, complete with black silk sheets and a canopy in sheer burgundy red.

Immediately, my eyes flew to Weasley, to spot his reaction. As predicted, his face was as red as his hair when he saw it, and he was sputtering and pulling Granger's sleeve. Shaking my head and chuckling slightly, I plunked down in a love seat beside Harry. Goading Weasley was almost as funny as fighting with Harry.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Harry started, "Ron, Hermione, you know most of this, but we'll do a small recap for Blaise." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it for support. Instinctively, he knew this wasn't going to be easy for me.

Gripping his hand tightly, I cleared my throat and started to fill them in on the story about the Dark Lord threatening my mother and his conditions for her safety. They all sat with serious expressions, Blaise practically in tears. He had a genuine affection for my mother, being my house guest at several occasions both in the summer holidays and at Christmas.

Getting up from his seat, he approached me and wrapped me in a warm hug. Rocking slightly from side to side, he whispered, "Goddammit, you bloody stubborn git! Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have done anything to help..."

Letting go, I told him, "I know, B. That's the problem. I couldn't risk your safety. The Dark Lord would have squashed you like a bug, if he knew you were involved. I couldn't allow that."

Shaking his head at me, he sat back in his seat, "so what's the plan then? What are we supposed to do now?"

"We haven't finalised anything, but our tentative idea is to let the DA ambush the Death Eaters the minute they come out of the cabinet. As for Dumbledore, we have no idea what to do. Any suggestions you have would be very much appreciated," I finished and reclined against Harry's chest. His arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. Gratefully, I turned my head and pressed a sweet kiss to his neck.

"But that's not all we need your help with," Harry started, getting everyone's attention.

**HPOV**

Everyone looked at me, confused. "You mean there's more?" Blaise asked with wide eyes, and I nodded sadly.

"It came to my attention this year that while Tom Riddle was in school here, he did extensive research on the Dark Arts, in the Restricted Section of the library..." I began, then proceeded to tell them the story of who Tom really was, and what he had done in his quest for power, splitting his soul into seven and creating the horcruxes.

I concluded by telling them that two of them had already been taken care of, and that I was working in secret with Dumbledore to find the rest. I informed them that Draco had overheard the location of another one, but it was going to be almost impossible to get to because it was in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts.

Groaning, Ron replied, "It's a lost cause then, because how would we get into the vault? We'd never make it past security anyway."

Suddenly, I remembered the vial Dumbledore had given me and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Today, Dumbledore called me into his office and gave me this. Now that we're talking about the horcrux, I know what it's for, and he told me to give it to Hermione." I held the vial out to her, and she took it with a slightly shaking hand, then examined it closely.

"Hair?" she asked, and I nodded, then saw understanding dawn on her face. "Dumbledore plans for us to get into Gringotts by using polyjuice to turn someone into Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, that's what I figure," I replied, and all our eyes drifted to Hermione. She paled just a fraction and swallowed hard.

"I'll do it."

"Hermione-" Ron started, and she cut him off.

"No, Ron. I take my part in the DA very seriously, and I am with helping Harry and Draco one hundred percent. I will do my part."

Blaise scooted to the edge of his chair and rubbed his hands together. "Right then. On the next Hogsmeade weekend, I think we each should collect hair from a random wizard, so we all can go to help."

I nodded at Blaise, giving him a smile. "Thank you, Blaise. It means a lot that you want to help."

"Well, Draco's my best friend, and after seeing you two together, I can say that you make him happy." He paused, shaking his head. "Blimey, I never thought I'd say this, but I can say I consider you a friend."

He held his hand out for me to shake, and I accepted it kindly. When I had let go, I looked at Draco and he was smiling widely, then leaned in and gave me a searing kiss that held promises for the night to come.

Ron made a loud groaning noise and Draco and I broke apart, laughing.

"Harry, it's so strange, seeing you two do that!" He exclaimed. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Hermione said with a kind smile.

"So do I," Blaise chimed in, and I nodded my head to him in thanks.

**DPOV**

It had been a long time since I'd last felt this hopeful and lighthearted. Even though it was tough subjects and we were practically signing our own death warrants by doing this, it felt so good to have friends standing by you. I snuggled contently into Harry's chest and looked at our friends as they sat there in companionable relaxation, making small talk and finalising plans. Gryffindors and Slytherins, working together against the Dark Lord. I guess Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar's vision was finally coming true. Once we'd enlisted the DA, we'd have representatives from all four houses at Hogwarts.

Tilting my head back, I caught Harry's eyes, silently asking him for us to be alone at last. He instantly understood my meaning and cleared his throat lightly, "Guys, If we're done for tonight, would you mind giving us some alone time? We can meet up sometime during the week and trade ideas again. I think that would be a good idea...," he trailed off and looked around our small circle. Weasley looked horrified and slightly green, Granger smiled sweetly with a glint in her eye and Blaise flashed all of his white teeth in the most shit-eating grin. Wanker.

"Alone time, huh?" Blaise laughed loudly, "I see how it is. Wouldn't want to be here for that, I assure you!" He got up and gestured at the other two to get up. Faster than I'd ever seen him move before, Weasley shot up from the sofa, practically running for the door, Granger following in a slightly more dignified pace.

"Bye guys. Have fun. We won't wait up," Blaise saluted us with a wink at the door and closed it firmly behind them before we had a chance to say anything. A surprised laugh escaped Harry and he asked me, "is he always like that?"

"Blaise? Yeah, he has quite the wit and isn't afraid to use it. One of many reasons that I love the wanker," I chuckled. "But enough about him. I want to focus on you now. You gave me quite the scare at dinner, storming off like that and ripping my head off. I thought for sure you'd break up with me. And breaking us up is just not acceptable - especially over something as silly as _that._"

Raising up on my knees, I turned to face him, settling between his thighs. Grabbing the hair at his neck, I brought his face closer to mine and bit his lip. Holding his lower lip between my teeth, I hissed out, "you're in for some punishment now, Potter."

Whimpering, he shifted under me and his eyes slid closed. My tongue traced over his bruised lip to soothe the sting and I grabbed his wrists tightly as I stood up. Dragging him over to the bed, I sat down at the centre and ordered, "Strip."

He stood frozen at the spot and looked at me wide eyed. Those amazing emerald eyes were glaring at me in disbelief. "Do you have a hearing problem?" I smirked, "I said strip. And make it good," I told him coolly and with one raised eyebrow. The tiniest of smiles was lingering at the corner of my mouth, to let him know it was more playing than serious.

Reclining on my elbows, I crossed my legs at the ankles and watched him as he loosened his belt buckle with a defiant look on his face. He was so cute when he played tough. I almost laughed at his petulant expression when he started to undo his shirt buttons. A tiny moan escaped my lips when his skin started to show between the lapels of his loosening shirt. Apparently that spurred him on, making him go faster, practically ripping the last buttons off and shoving his jeans down. Clad in only his pants, he was hopping a bit for balance as he pulled of his trainers.

Reaching for the elastic band on his pants, I dragged him up to join me on the bed. Shifting him to his back, I pinned him down to the mattress with my knees on either side of him and a tight grip on his wrists. Holding his wrists in one hand, I pulled up his arms above his head, the other hand busy with my own belt. Small whimpers erupted from him as my clothing slowly came off. Undressing one-handedly was quite a challenge, I found out.

Finally, we were both only clad in our pants, and he was still under my absolute control. Licking my lips, I lowered my head to his taut nipple and bit down on the small nub, making him cry out. Slowly licking a path across his chest to the other nipple, I had him panting and pleading under my touch.

"Fuck.. Draco... So good...Please, please, please...," he sighed, consumed with the lust that was cursing through him. Sliding my tongue along his tight abs, I ended the path with my nose nuzzling his trimmed pubes. Inhaling his unique scent deeply, I ran the tip of along his shaft, making it twitch in anticipation. "Oh yes, you twit, take it...," he gasped and bucked his hips slightly.

Grinning wickedly, I looked up at him under my lashes and said, "do you deserve that? Hm, Potter? Do you deserve to have my mouth on your stiff prick? To feel the wet heat around you aching flesh?" His eyes were flashing with his need as he looked back at me, jaw hanging open with his panting breaths.

The hissing sounds, he'd used before when speaking parseltongue seemed to erupt without conscious thought from him and he thrashed his head around, black hair on black pillows. A jolt of sheer arousal ran through my entire body, making my toes curl, at the sound and sight. He was so sexy, so beautiful in his total abandonment of control. My mouth was watering with the need to taste him, devour him completely.

My tongue peeked out for that first, exhilarating taste, lapping up the string of precome that had dripped from his slit onto his toned stomach. Musky, slightly tangy, salt and pure Harry. Humming at the taste, I eagerly enveloped the head between my wet lips and sucked hard, making him arch his back off of the bed and scream out in a hoarse voice, broken with his need.

Curling my tongue around his head, I sucked in earnest, eliciting the most delicious hisses and moans from my beautiful Gryffindor, causing my own arousal to build almost painfully. My prick was dripping a relentless flow of precome, almost the amount of an actual release, my hips rutting and smearing it all over my stomach and the sheets beneath me.

Moaning in tandem with Harry, I followed all of his movements, bringing his cock deeply into my throat, swallowing around the head for each thrust. My hand was tugging on his balls, squeezing the firm orbs gently and rolling them in my palm.

Suddenly, his entire body stiffened and a long, broken groan sounded in the room as he spilled down my throat in long, warm spurts. It seemed like forever, before the last treacle seeped into my mouth which had lapped it all up eagerly. Heaving for breath, Harry lay spent on the sheets, an arm slung over his eyes and the other hand buried in my hair. His grip tightened and he yanked me upwards, my body flush against his and my erection pressing into his hip, making me moan.

Our lips and tongues met in a sloppy, wet and greedy kiss, sharing his taste and further turning me on to the point of pain. I needed to come, and I needed it _now_.

**HPOV**

Growling lowly in my throat, still blissed out from the amazing blowjob he had given me, I rolled us over. Draco looked at me in surprise before putting his hand on the back of my head and forced my mouth down to his. I was on my knees and forearms above him, and I reached my hand between us, swiping my finger through the liquid gathered in the slit of his cock and broke our kiss, staring into Draco's flushed face and dark eyes.

Slowly, I raised my finger to my mouth and made a show of licking off the salty fluid, humming in contentment as I did. Draco made a whining noise, his breath coming out in hot pants over my face.

"What's wrong, twit?" I purred. "Need some relief for your aching prick? Do you want my mouth on it? Do you want to feel my tongue sliding up your length?"

"Merlin!" Draco cried. "Please, Harry, please..."

Slowly, I kissed and nipped down Draco's silky skin, surrounded by his enticing scent, and revelling in the moans and soft cries he was giving me. I loved the fact that I got this reaction from him.

By the time I reached his navel, his stomach was heaving with his harsh breaths, and I moved my tongue in and out of the indentation, mimicking thrusting. He groaned, long and loud, and I smiled against his skin before continuing downward.

I kissed the tip of his swollen prick once, making him buck slightly, then ran my tongue down the underside. I knew he expected me to take him in my mouth, but I had other ideas. Carefully, I sucked one of his balls into my mouth and rolled it on my tongue before sucking it gently. Draco cried my name loudly, and I took that as an affirmation that he liked what I was doing. Letting him go, I licked him once then moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Again, he cried out loudly, and his reaction was causing my prick to harden again.

Letting him fall out of my mouth, I moved my hands under his ass and lifted him up a bit. He gasped and I smiled to myself. I was planning to drive him crazy, so much that he screamed when he came. Grabbing a pillow, I quickly stuffed it under his arse, so I could have my hands free. Looking up at his flushed face, I smiled mischievously.

"I hope you're ready for me, Draco," I said huskily, and licked up the underside of his balls. He arched off the bed and took hold of his prick, pumping slowly.

"Hmm, let me help you with that," I whispered, taking his hand off his cock and entwining our fingers before going back to stroking him. He groaned loudly and I dipped my head, kissing and sucking gently on the soft skin behind his balls. He gasped and planted his feet flat on the bed, lifting himself up a bit further.

Taking the invitation, I studied his pink puckered hole for a moment before giving it a strong lick. Mmm, he tasted just like Draco, only more intense, and I had to have more.

"Harry!" Draco gasped, and sped up our movements on his swollen prick.

Leaning in, I again licked up the length of his arse, pausing just long enough to place a wet, sucking kiss on his hole. He was writhing under me, murmuring words I couldn't understand, and making the most erotic noises. My own prick was hard again just from his reaction, but that wasn't my concern at the moment.

Taking my exploration a bit further, I licked and kissed all over his hole and the skin surrounding it. He had a beautiful arse. Finally, I stuck my tongue out and pressed gently against his tight pucker, earning a loud moan from him.

"Gods, Harry! Don't stop!" he panted. "Please!"

Oh, I had no intention of stopping. I pressed more insistently against his hole with my tongue, and it slipped inside the tiniest bit. I moaned against him and he thrust his arse against my face.

Our hands were working his prick in a fast rhythm, and I matched it with the thrusts of my tongue in his arse. Every few thrusts, i would withdraw and lick and kiss him, getting him nice and wet. He was keening, panting, and gasping, so I decided to try something more.

With my free hand, I brought my forefinger to his arse and my mouth, licking it to make it slick. Once again thrusting my tongue into him, I placed my finger alongside it, putting just enough pressure to allow my fingertip to slip inside.

Carefully, I worked him with my finger and tongue, until I could pump my finger in and out.

Knowing how much pleasure I was giving him was making me work even harder. I wanted to make sure he would remember how good I made him feel. Judging by his cries and moans of how good it felt, I reckoned I was doing something right.

Suddenly, Draco tensed, breathing like he had run a marathon. "Harry!" he gasped. "Coming!"

His arsehole suddenly clenched round my finger and I licked and kissed all around it, hoping to draw out his bliss. Hot come was spilling over our hands onto his stomach, and his arse was squeezing my finger with each spurt. Merlin, he was so tight! How would my prick fit? I knew it would, and if he was this fucking tight round it when he came with me inside him, surely I would die from the pleasure.

Finally, Draco started to calm down and I carefully removed my finger from him, then sat up on my knees and took the pillow from underneath him. I let my eyes wander over his gorgeous body. He was breathing hard still, his silky pale skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and a pool of come on his lower stomach. His face was flushed a gorgeous pink, his molten silver eyes half lidded. Leaning over him, I pressed a gentle kiss to his parted lips, then beamed at him happily.

**DPOV**

Surprise upon surprise upon surprise. That was what my life had turned in to the last week or so. Nothing could take me aback anymore, after all that had transpired. One mind boggling incident after another, and now this. A completely overwhelming display of intimacy from my not so distant enemy.

After a cleaning spell, I started to gently kiss him. I marvelled in the softness of Harry's lips and the faint taste of my own secret skin on him. Unrushed, I enjoyed just snogging him, tasting his lips and tongue and teeth against my own. Breaking the kiss, I reached up and brushed his sweaty hair away from his eyes, so I could see them better. They were glowing towards me in the soft light playing over us from the fireplace. A gentle smile played around his lips as he looked into the deepest recesses of my soul, or so it felt. My stomach was once again swarming with butterflies at the current of emotion running between us.

We lay there for long, peaceful minutes, just studying each other's faces; bodies entangled in a sweaty heap, revelling in the closeness.

The famous scar over his right eyebrow was not the only little imperfection on his face, but they all served to give him character and endeared him even more to me. Especially the faint bump on his nose. My own foolish doing, when I'd lost my head and avenged myself on the wrong person. Though I still didn't know the whole story behind his eaves dropping that day on the Hogwarts Express, I doubted that he had had malicious intent.

Trailing my pointer finger down the bridge of his nose, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He replied, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"For this," I tapped the little bump with the tip of my finger softly.

"I'd forgotten about that. Don't worry, Draco. I had it coming to me. And I've had worse injuries playing Quidditch. Though I do admit, I was _pissed_ at you that night!" He chuckled, making our joined bodies shake with the movement of his chest and stomach.

"I'm still sorry. I was at war with the world, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. I should have more self control than that," I sighed sadly, diverting my eyes from his burning green gaze.

"Stop that. I know better than anyone what kind of pressure you were under, and my parent's aren't on the line here. Yours are. Of course you were temperamental. Let it go. I have," he threw my own words back at me. The ones I'd used when he was torn up about using the sectumsempra on me. Relenting, I pressed my lips to his once more, basking in the sweetness of forgiveness.

"Come on, twit. Let's get ready to sleep. I'm knackered," he said and started to untangle himself from me. Rising from the bed, he moved towards the sink and mirror arrangement on the wall. The room had apparently prepared for anything. Stretching languidly, I rose too and rummaged the pockets of my heavy robe for the pyjama pants and my toothbrush.

Standing next to each other at the mirror, I was taken by the obvious difference in our appearance, as we foamed around the mouth with toothpaste. One fair and tall, slender - almost androgynous in build. One dark, regular height, lean but muscled. Two chosen ones. But appearances were as always deceptive.

Traditionally, the lightness would have been perceived as good, the darkness as evil. But for us, it was the other way around. At least until recently. He had saved me from myself, I realised, not just from Voldemort. If Harry hadn't cast that spell, landing me in the hospital wing, I would have been consumed with my own darkness. Harry's inner light had spread to me, saved me. I could not have asked for a greater gift.

Spitting in the sink, I leaned my head on his shoulder as I gazed on our reflection. He spit and wiped his mouth, then turned to me and kissed my forehead. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I held him close and stood for a while, listening to our heartbeats melting into one rhythm; synchronising. Like us.

…

**Puzzy: Aaw, Draco.. You're a good person!**

**Penny: He sho is! I just flove him!**

**Puzzy: Me too... *sigh* Oh well, he belongs to Harry. Review people!**

**Penny: Yes, please! We love hearing from you! Till next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Puzzy: *sigh* they are so fucking cute... Sadly happiness is sometimes fleeting..**

**Penny: Unfortunately yes, but I still flove writing it :D**

**Puzzy: So do I.. Draco has some rather cruel epiphanies this chapter though. Tissue warning issued!**

**Penny: Yeah. *sigh* You might wanna have tissues handy.**

**Puzzy: Thank you to our prereader Bewiched and to our poor beta Corey who was sobbing his way through this one!**

**Penny: Yeah, poor Corey. We do not own. Read on!**

**Corey: How could you girls do this to me? This is a great chapter, though.**

**HPOV**

Taking Draco's hand, I pulled him with me back to bed and we crawled under the covers. I was behind him this time, and I rested my arm on his side and my hand on his stomach. My face was turned to the side, resting on the top of his shoulder blade. He sighed deeply and rested his hand on top of mine. I had never been more comfortable in my life.

Taking a breath of Draco's sweet scent, I said softly, "Night, Draco."

"Night, Harry," he answered with a small squeeze of my hand.

Laying there in the silence of the room, I was warm and sated, which allowed me to drift peacefully off to sleep.

~oOo~

I opened my eyes, and for a moment, had no idea where I was. Laying on my side with Draco's heavy arm round my waist, I realised that sometime in the night, we had switched positions. He was snoring lightly behind me, and I chuckled quietly. I couldn't wait to tease him relentlessly about it.

Then I remembered. We were in the Room of Requirement, having slept here after the meeting and our fantastic play. Turning over carefully so I wouldn't wake him, I studied Draco's sleeping face. His lips were barely parted and he had hair falling over his closed eyes. Blond lashes rested on his pale cheeks and he looked so peaceful and incredibly beautiful.

Unable to help myself, I reached up and softly tried to move his hair off of his forehead. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. He must have been dreaming, because his eyelids barely fluttered, then stilled again.

I wondered what he was dreaming; what was floating round in that gorgeous head of his? Maybe he would tell me sometime.

Leaning in, I barely brushed my lips across his and his arm tightened round me, pulling me closer. I was going to wake him so we could go back to our dorms, but being snuggled like this won out, and I sighed deeply, reveling in his warmth.

Thinking back to the meeting, I was happy that we had made some progress, and even happier that our closest friends accepted us. They better have had, because I wasn't letting Draco go now that I had him. In fact, it was difficult to remember how my life was before we became a couple. It was astounding, how my feelings had grown in such a short time. He was in every thought, just about, and I loved thinking about him...about how good what we share is.

Even though I was snuggled in his arms, just the thoughts I was having about Draco made warmth bloom all throughout my chest. He was so very special to me. I could never be complete without him by my side. Suddenly, it occurred to me what the warmth was. I loved him. Genuinely and truly loved him.

Happiness flooded my whole body and I found myself smiling like an idiot. I suddenly wanted to run down the corridors of the whole school shouting my love for Draco Malfoy. Of course, I would be carted off to St. Mungo's if I did, but that's what I felt like. I was excruciatingly happy and I had to control myself quickly so I wouldn't burst into joyous laughter.

Still smiling, I gently turned in Draco's arms again so I could gaze once again upon the sleeping face of the young man I loved.

**DPOV**

"_Not again! _Can't the two of you unlock lips for two bloody minutes when I'm talking to you?" I heard Weasley groan behind me. Or rather, beside me, since we were sitting on couches in the Room of Requirement, looking at plans of Gringotts that Granger somehow had found in the furthest, most forgotten corner of the library. Weasley had a view of the back of my head while I, as he correctly observed, had locked lips with Harry. Again. What can I say? I had to make the best of our very, very limited opportunities for snogging.

During this past week, since we'd spent the night in here, we'd only had the chance to meet up a few times. Something always seemed to foil our plans; whether it be a Quidditch training session, copious amounts of homework, Snape lurking around me in that observing way he has or Dumbledore calling Harry up for a horcrux/status report meeting. We just couldn't seem to catch a break. We'd messaged each other on the spelled parchment, and we'd snogged in more than a few broom closets and dusty, never-used classrooms every time we'd spotted an opportunity, but it wasn't enough. I needed some more intimacy with my gorgeous prat.

Tonight was Thursday, and Harry and I had been exchanging pranks and insults all week. It was all good fun, but it also served to make me unbelievably randy, for some mysterious reason. Harry got the most mischievous glint in his eyes when he thought of a good prank and that went straight to my cock.

Like the day he hexed my suit. My black, tailored suit. It was suddenly the most hideous, bookmaker tweed, chequered in yellow and black, alternating pattern every few seconds. It not only made you dizzy to look at, it also gave my skin an awful, sickly pallor. Yellow was certainly not my colour, considering my hair and skin-tone. The whole Gryffindor house had erupted into uncontrollable laughter, and I must admit, I could see the humour.

I'd gotten my revenge though. During Charms class, I'd spelled all his pants, including the ones he was wearing, to shrink two sizes. Oh it was so much fun to see Harry writhing and gasping to dislodge certain parts of his squished anatomy. I almost felt sorry for his glorious equipment becoming restrained like that, but the look on his face was worth it ten times. Plus, I got to massage the worst kinks out, when we'd met in the broom closet later. Bonus for me.

He'd retaliated, using a smart little trick on my shampoo. A trick that had made my hair blue for two days. A glorious, cerulean, sparkling blue. No matter what counter spell Blaise and I had attempted, it was stuck being blue. I was _fuming_ with anger. Weasley and Harry had split their sides with laughter, and even Granger had succumbed to a giggling fit when she spotted me.

Harry refused to counter it before he had sufficient incentives to do so, which made me even more furious with the bloody prat. He just laughed at me. Completely unswayed, he had grabbed my once platinum strands between his fingers and licked up my throat, whispering "convince me," into my ear and bit my earlobe. My whole body had broken into goosebumps at the memory of that tongue in other places.

Finally, after a quick but very satisfying blow job in the corridor behind the statue of the hump-backed witch, he'd agreed to lift the spell and make my hair normal. He'd said, and I quote, "Wasn't the same thrill to look down on a smurf while getting my prick sucked down." Whatever a smurf was. Probably something from his muggle upbringing.

But now, Thursday evening in the Room of Requirement, I was boiling over with pent up sexual frustration, as was Harry. We could hardly be bothered that our friends were there, though a modicum of decorum prevented us from ripping each other's clothes off and shagging right at the table. Or more a sense of possessiveness, I think. Neither of us were keen on sharing, and that included other people seeing _our boyfriend_ in a state of undress.

Laughing, Harry broke our kiss and replied to Weasley, "Oh, shut up, you git. If you had a girlfriend, you'd be all over her as well and you know it. I recall a certain Lavender Brown, if you don't, Ron." Weasley blushed an unbecoming shade of plum, clearly recalling his very physical affair with the overzealous little witch. Ah well, at least he went quiet. Granger snickered from her overstuffed armchair, clearly enjoying his embarrassment. If I should risk a guess, I'd say she had been jealous when Weasley shacked up with someone else...

Her snorting was infectious and soon the room erupted with laughter over his embarrassment, Blaise literally falling off the couch with laughter. Harry was pointing at him with a shaking finger, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Shaking from the movement of Harry's chest, I joined in on the mirth, causing both Granger and Weasley to suddenly quiet and look at me wide eyed.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. I think hell just froze over," Ron said, looking at me with an expression of awe on his face. Granger just nodded with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I looked around, surprised at the sudden mood shift, "What did I do?"

"You laughed. Genuinely laughed, not the haughty snicker, or the malicious little giggle. A honest to Merlin laugh," Granger said, still looking surprised, but now with eyes that shone with unshed tears.

"So? It's not like I don't have a sense of humour, you know...," I trailed off, honestly baffled by their reaction.

"Could have fooled me," Weasley muttered under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Granger. She looked at him pointedly and continued, "Draco, you've always been miles above the rest of us. Nothing could ever make you laugh or join in on the fun, except when it was someone being bullied or getting in trouble. It's quite the epiphany to see that you're... _human._.."

"Was I really that bad? Honestly?" I looked at Harry and Blaise, searching for reassurance that I wasn't _that_ horrible. Had I really only ever been a git? Not just haughty and proud, but a true snob?

"Sorry mate, she's got a point, even with us - your friends, you..," Blaise trailed off, looking sadly at me and shrugging his shoulders awkwardly. Harry looked emphatically at me and nodded, his brow in a frown and his mouth turning downwards at the corners.

"Gods, I didn't realise... I'm sorry, guys. Truly. I don't know what to say...," I was dumbfounded and upset. I felt absolutely loatheful with myself, hearing their true opinions of the stupid bloody idiot I'd been acting like. And I'd never thought about it at all; I just went along with the perception everyone had of me - a self fulfilling prophecy of sorts. I'd simply adopted the trademark Malfoy characteristics that had been imprinted on me since birth, without as much as a second thought. Shoulders sagging, I rested my head in my hands.

"Hey now, don't go all emo on us! You've clearly changed. You're almost... a nice guy, now," a voice said. I looked up and saw Weasley of all people trying to cheer me up. Nodding, I decided not to let my spoiled mood ruin the night for the rest of them, but I couldn't really get back in the groove.

The rest of the evening, I sat silently clutching Harry's hand, thinking hard about what I'd just learned about myself. Ouch.

**HPOV**

Slow brushes of satin lips against mine made me hungry for so much more, and I tilted my head a bit, parting his lips my tongue, sliding it into his warm, sweet mouth. Heaven. After all the hurried kisses of the past week, this was sublime.

Taking my time, I stroked Draco's tongue with my own, unhurried, just reveling in his taste. We parted occasionally to breathe, sharing soft breaths, then resumed our kissing, our tongues meeting before our lips at times. We didn't care that we were in a roomful of people; we were two starving boys in dire need of each other. Draco emitted a soft noise when I flicked the end of his tongue with mine, then licked inside his upper lip. I was barely aware of Ron's snorting beside Draco, but he could snort all he wanted. He'd get over it.

When Draco traced my top teeth with the very tip of his tongue, I was flooded with want and desire, and I pushed my open mouth against his hard, seeking his tongue to tangle with mine. Draco pushed his hands into my hair, holding me to him. If we didn't stop soon, I was going to strip him in front of everyone and make him scream my name.

Ron's outburst had me almost laughing into Draco's mouth, so I ended our brilliant kiss with soft pecks and nibbles. When we looked at each other, I saw that Draco's eyes were dark and wanting. I knew mine were the same way, and the sight of his wet red lips, abused from our kissing, just made my desire that much more potent.

Draco leaned against my chest and crossed his legs, looking nonchalant and put together, like there had been nothing going on. Bloody twit and his control! Fondly, I raked my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. His hand, which was resting on my thigh, squeezed gently in acknowledgement. It felt so good to be able to just sit together like we were.

Looking at Ron, I quipped, "Oh, shut up, you git. If you had a girlfriend, you'd be all over her as well and you know it. I recall a certain Lavender Brown, if you don't, Ron."

The room erupted in laughter and Ron's face turned purple. He sobered up quickly when he realised Draco was laughing just as hard as the rest of us. Bloody hell, Draco was just as human as everyone else.

After Ron's comment about Draco laughing, I sensed the shift in his mood immediately. He was thinking about his past years and feeling guilty. My poor, beautiful Draco. He couldn't help the way he was raised. Only now was he able to be himself with all of us. My heart ached for him.

The past week had been Hell at Hogwarts. Draco and I hadn't had a chance to be alone for much more than a few minutes at a time. Snape, Filch, Dumbledore, and homework threw everything out the window. Oh, we had a bloody good time relentlessly pranking each other over the week. The funniest for me was when I changed Draco's suit. It looked bloody horrible and he was so pissed!

Although, it sort of tied with me charming his shampoo to make his hair blue. The look on his face was classic! He was so pissed when I wouldn't change it back, and I admit, I enjoyed his pleading and demanding. He was so fucking hot when he growled at me. Then, when he gave me the very efficient and completely mindblowing blowjob behind the hump-backed witch statue, I had to change it back for him.

I paid for the blue hair dearly. Draco spelled all my pants to become WAY too small, and in class no less! My prick and balls were suddenly being split in two, and I thought they were going to fall off before he spelled my pants back. He did make it up to my bits by giving them a nice massage, though. I loved him for that.

The worst prank he pulled on me was when he charmed my glasses so that when I wore them, if I looked at blokes, they looked normal. If I looked at girls, all I saw were breasts. Giant, wiggly, vomit inducing breasts. I was so desperate for him to take that jinx off my glasses, I blew him under the desk in History of Magic, under my Invisibility cloak, of course.

"Right then," I said, clearing my throat. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, so don't forget to take an empty vial and collect your hair for the Polyjuice. Hermione, how's the brewing going?"

"Oh, brilliant, Harry! It will be ready in three weeks."

"Good. We'll be able to make plans between now and then on how to get in and to the vault. Now, Ron, you and I have a task to do sometime during the next three weeks."

"What is it?" he asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"We have to go to the Chamber of Secrets and get a Basilisk fang."

There were murmurs around the room and Hermione gasped. Draco looked at me, wide eyed.

"What the bloody hell for?" he demanded, and I smiled at him.

"Dumbledore told me that Basilisk fangs kill horcruxes, which I already knew, because I destroyed the diary. We have to go get the two fangs so we can kill the horcrux once we have it. We can keep the fangs in here for safekeeping."

Draco looked unconvinced, and I leaned a bit closer to him, making him look me in the eyes. His were shrouded with worry and I brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face.

"Listen. There's nothing to worry about. Going down there will be easy now, because the Basilisk is dead. The only thing Ron and I will have to worry about will be getting caught out of bed. You're a prefect, so we can avoid that by you patrolling the corridor we need."

Seemingly satisfied, Draco nodded slowly and I kissed him gently.

"Harry's right, mate," Ron added. "It'll be easy."

Draco looked at Ron and seeing the confidence in his eyes convinced him completely. "Right then," Draco acquiesced with a small smile to Ron. "But if Harry gets hurt, I'll hex your bits off."

Laughter echoed around the room and I held Draco close. It was so comfortable, talking and laughing with friends and my boyfriend. During these times, I felt carefree, even though we were plotting the demise of the Dark Lord.

Our chatter turned to other things: homework, classes, and general gossip. Ron swore he saw Professor McGonagall kissing someone in the back of her office, and Blaise just about pissed himself laughing. There was no way that could have happen, and if it had, I certainly didn't want to know about it.

Hermione decided to fill us in on the talk of the girls' dormitory, and she said that Ginny told her that Pansy was pissed off because Blaise knew something secret about Draco. Draco snorted and snuggled closer to me. "Let her wonder," he said. "Bitch."

Giggling, I patted his arm and said, "There there, you twit."

However, Hermione wasn't finished. She then looked slightly green as she told us that Ginny saw her writing her and Draco's name in hearts on a piece of parchment at lunch last weekend. Blaise laughed hard, as did Ron, and Draco looked positively _pissed._

"Not bloody likely," he growled out, and the sound went straight to my prick. I had to shift slightly on the sofa to hide my burgeoning erection, and Draco chuckled. "Like that did you, prat?"

"_Shut up,_" I answered in Parseltongue, and that effectively shut him up and had him squirming slightly next to me. Grinning, I winked at him.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing I had spoken Parseltongue to Draco and I beamed as I answered, "I told him to shut up."

"Well," Ron huffed, standing up, "I think that's our cue to leave. I have seen enough of these two gits making out tonight. The way they're going, it's about to get indecent."

Hermione giggled and stood to leave, followed by Blaise. "Night boys," she called, and Blaise threw us a wave.

Once they were gone, I held Draco close and stroked his silky hair. He sighed deeply and I put my finger under his chin, making him look at me.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked softly.

"All this time, I was a right prick to everyone, and I feel bad about it," he intoned, so softly I almost couldn't hear it.

"It's alright, Draco," I soothed. "I understand why, with the way you were raised. But, you can't dwell on it now. Look at the present and the future, not the past. We are here, right now, in this moment. Not only do you have friends who care about you, you have me."

"I know, my prat," Draco sighed and lifted his head for a kiss. Naturally, I obliged him, and when we broke apart, he gave me a halfhearted smile.

As we stared into the fire, wrapped in each other's arms, I couldn't help but worry over Draco's demeanor. Honestly, I had never seen him so downtrodden, save for when he asked for my help in the hospital wing.

We parted for the night with sweet kisses and long moments of holding each other close. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and he looked sad and worried. It broke my heart.

**DPOV**

My mood still hadn't lifted once I was back in my cold, lonely bed. Even Harry's light hadn't chased away the shadows in my mind after learning about myself. I felt so alone. The worst part was that it was my own doing. Through five years at Hogwarts, I'd done absolutely everything wrong; alienating myself from my peers through malicious behaviour. Intentional or not, I'd pissed off everyone, making myself look superior when I was nothing of the sort. I was the lowest of the low, a bloody idiot and an insufferable prat.

Memories assaulted me from the past; Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Lovegood, Finch-Fletchley, Hagrid, Granger, all of the Weasleys, and finally, Potter. A long row of decent people that I'd done nothing but step on every chance I got. I felt sick. What had I done? And more importantly, what could I do to correct the error of my ways?

Unsettled, I drifted off to a fitful sleep, tossing and turning in my lonesome bed. I awoke constantly, my head filled with images, voices, situations from my past. A never ending parade of people I'd hurt. Crying silently into my pillow, I was once again pulled under by sleep.

_Darkness. A black, empty nothingness surrounding me, depriving me of all sense of sight, hearing, smell, touch. I feel suspended in an empty space, helpless and with no purchase with any physical matter. A red glow starts to appear, countless shades blending, shifting, changing constantly. More colours, a cacophony of sounds assaulting my ears. Screams. My mother's desperate pleading and then a flash of green._

_The vision shifts. Harry this time, running through a forest, calling my name. Desperation colouring his voice, breaking it for each outcry. He falls to his knees, sobbing into his hands, screaming for me in a hoarse voice. The leaves rustling in a cold, howling wind and birds falling silent._

_Another shift; Hogwarts, the main entrance hall. People. So many people. Faces in despair, crying, clinging to one another. Row after row of lifeless, still bodies. Rubble and destruction around them. Harry bursting through the front doors, calling for help. Yelling that I am gone, he can't find me. Pleading for someone to help him. Everyone turns their back, indifference colouring their faces, some even angry._

_Now, the Dark Lord, his snake-like visage and maniacal grin. Aunt Bella's insane laughter grating my ear drums. Snape's cold, unmoving features. Dolohov's malicious smile. A sinister smirk spreading on the Dark Lord's face and then, a flash of green. Blackness once again engulfs me._

_My mother again, unusually clad in black. My father, stoic and frozen beside her sobbing form. They stand alone. A hole in the ground, a black coffin being lowered by ropes held in hands of strangers with stone faces. Harry in the distance, curled up in a ball on the cold, wet ground, screaming his throat raw, tears streaming relentlessly down his face. Alone. Broken. _

Sitting up with a scream on my lips, I awoke abruptly. My face was wet with tears, my throat felt tight and sore, like I had been screaming for hours. The bed hangings moved and Blaise's concerned face appeared.

"Are you alright, mate? It sounded like someone killed you, you were screaming and whimpering so loud! What happened?"

"Nothing... Just a dream, that's all... I'm alright, go back to sleep," I rubbed my face of the wetness and lay back on the pillows once more. Blaise gave me a worried once-over, but must have deemed everything to be in order, since he pulled the curtains shut again with a final "Good night."

Salazar! What the hell was _that!_

**Puzzy: Whew, that was hard on me!**

**Penny: Was for me, too. *sniff***

**Puzzy: So, people, when you've finished wiping your faces, REVIEW!**

**Penny: Yes, please do. We'd love to hear what you think. 'Til next time...**

**Corey: *Sniffle* Reviews are nice, and maybe they'll cheer up poor Draco.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FIRST OF ALL: ****Huge thanks to ****all ****of our reviewers, but especially to reviewer **_**no. 100**_** - the amazing **_**Drizl**_**! Much love to you, dear girl (not to mention thanks for all the Dan!p0rn and Felt!p0rn you feed us with as inspiration) check out her fabulous stories too! She is awesome :)**

**Puzzy: Hang on people.. More tissue warning.. But hang in there - it will be better! Oh, and this chapter, the song inspiration really kicks in!**

**Penny: Gah...I can't stand it! LOL**

**Puzzy: Have faith! It will all be better, I promise :D**

**Penny: I know, but still LOL So, huge thanks to our prereaders, Bewiched and Dani, and our beta, Corey! They struggled through this just as much as we did :)**

**Puzzy: Took its toll on all of us - but, all's well that ends well! Thank you to our readers as well! We heart you hard!**

**Corey: Hell yeah we do!**

**Penny: We do not own. Read on, and we'll see ya at the bottom!**

**HPOV**

Something was wrong with Draco. At the breakfast table the next morning, I noticed him pushing the food around his plate instead of eating it. He glanced at me and he looked even paler than normal, with red rimmed eyes. Judging by the way Blaise was talking and acting round him, he hadn't said anything.

Suddenly not hungry, I pushed my plate away and tossed my napkin onto it. Knowing that there was something wrong with Draco had me worried, and the little food I had eaten wasn't sitting well.

"Harry, mate? You alright?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow.

"Look at Draco," I murmured, and they turned their heads in tandem. Hermione was the first to look back at me.

"What's happened?"

"Dunno. I haven't talked to him yet, but I'm going to corner him after Potions."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. I was aching to use the scroll in my pocket to ask, but I really wanted to talk to him face to face.

"Hermione and I will cover for you in Binns' class if you need us to," Ron put in, and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, guys."

When breakfast was over and I passed Draco in the entrance hall, I spouted out my customary "Twit!" and, to my shocked surprise, he didn't reply; he just headed down the corridor to Potions. I would be lying if I said it didn't sting a bit, but it only enforced my decision to corner him after class.

I kept a close eye on him during class, watching as he half-heartedly attempted to brew his potion. Hermione kept telling me to pay attention to what I was doing, because when my eyes weren't on Draco, they were on the clock, willing the class to go faster.

She was right, though. If I wanted to keep my eyebrows, I needed to focus on my potion. It was so hard to concentrate. I was so bloody worried about Draco.

**DPOV**

All day, I had been out of it, of sorts. The dreadful images from the dream lingered in my mind, making me depressed and disconnected from everything. I didn't know how to conduct myself anymore, wishing so hard that I could change the way I'd treated everyone. I just didn't know how to break my pattern.

As a result, I sat quietly, withdrawn from everyone around me. At least that way, I wouldn't hurt anyone. Blaise didn't seem affected by my weird behaviour, but Pansy kept shooting me questioning looks, wondering what was up with me. Across the hall, at the Gryffindor table, Harry tried to catch my eyes, frowning and looking sad. I couldn't handle explaining anything to him at the moment, to once again seem weak and to lean on his strength. This was something I felt like I had to work through on my own.

I heard him call 'twit' after me after breakfast, a sharp pang of pain in my chest at his voice. If you listened closely, you could hear the underlying affection in the moniker, degrading as it may sound to unsuspecting ears. Unwilling to face him at the moment, I pretended not to hear him and continued towards the potions classroom. Today I didn't even have the strength to keep up our charade and exchange shite, much less prank him. I didn't want to anymore either; saddened by the whole concept.

In Potions, I couldn't focus on anything except Harry standing just a few tables over, throwing me worried looks all the time. I wanted to be wrapped in his arms so badly, wanted him to take away the pain and sadness. But I couldn't. First of all, no one could know about us, and secondly, I didn't deserve his affection, the way I'd treated him - especially in the past.

Downtrodden and depressed, I skipped lunch and started down the hall to the Slytherin dorms entrance. Just as I reached it, I felt a hand grip my arm hard above the elbow and yank me behind a wall tapestry. Shocked, I looked at Harry's concerned face. His warm palms cupped both of my cheeks and his darkened malachite eyes stared into mine.

"What is up with you, Draco? You still brooding over last night? Forget about it, you twit. It's not who you are anymore. It's not who you ever were! Okay? Please, talk to me. Don't push me away. I want to help you!" His voice was insisting, his eyes filled with warmth and worry. My chest hurt, feeling constricted with the emotions welling up inside me. Grabbing his wrists, I moved his hands from my face and looked at my feet, unable to meet his warm gaze.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't want to be a burden to you. I've been nothing but a wimp, depending on you to carry me through. I can't put that responsibility on you, with all you have to deal with. I am not worth it. Not worthy of you." With a poorly withheld sob, I broke away and ran to my dorm, the door slamming shut behind me, and Harry's voice ringing in my ears. Throwing myself on my bed covers, I pulled the hangings shut and broke out sobbing like a child. What the fuck did I just do?

~oOo~

After an indeterminable amount of time, where I'd done nothing but wail and sob in the privacy of my bed, my pocket cooled. Oh, the parchment! Should have known Harry wouldn't just let that pass unmentioned, shouldn't I...

_Draco, please don't do this. Talk to me._

I couldn't answer him. My eyes welled up at the thought of not having him, but I couldn't keep subjecting him to my issues. He deserved so much better.

_Draco, I mean it. I need you just as much as you need me!_

Staring at the parchment in my hand, I sat frozen; indecisive.

_For fuck's sake, Draco! Please! Don't you dare give up on us; on me._

Laying back, I stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the plaster and thinking as little as possible. Thinking about myself hurt. Thinking about Harry hurt even more. I felt so cold and alone. Shivering, I pulled the covers around me and tried to let sleep take me. Exhausted from the disturbing dreams all night and the emotional stress during the day, I was soon dragged under by a mercifully dreamless sleep.

**HPOV**

"Fuck!" I screamed, rolled up the parchment, and threw it against the wall. Plopping down on my bed, I put my face in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. My eyes had been leaking slow tears since Draco had ran into his dorm, and now he wouldn't answer the fucking parchment!

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up, sniffing, to see Ron holding the parchment out for me to take. Snatching it, I angrily shoved it into my pocket, just in case. If he did decide to write back, I didn't want to miss it.

Ron sat next to me on my bed and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. I didn't want to be touched by anyone, save Draco. Merlin, my chest hurt so much. Every inhale felt like it was burning from the inside out. How could he fucking do this to me? Didn't the fucking twit understand that I loved his stupid arse?

Looking over at Ron, I saw the worry and hurt in his eyes. "Sorry, mate," I sighed. "It hurts."

"I know," Ron said softly. "And it's okay."

"I need some way to make him listen to me! He thinks he's a fucking burden to me and he's not! I...love him, Ron. I'm _in love_ with him, and all I want to do is help him and be there for him and love him like he thinks he's some kind of monster and he isn't! You know that!"

"I know," Ron answered, suddenly looking distant, then bolting to his feet. "Come on, Harry. I have an idea."

There was nothing I could do but be dragged into the common room by Ron. He pulled me over to where Hermione was and closed the book she was reading.

"Hey!" she protested, and Ron gave her a serious look.

"Hermione, we need your help."

"What help?" she asked, realising he was serious.

"We need you to send an owl to Blaise, straightaway."

Hermione and I both looked at Ron like he had gone round the bend. "What the bloody hell for?" I asked.

"See, we don't know if Blaise knows what's going on with Draco or not, so we can ask him, and also ask him to do whatever it takes to get him to the Room of Requirement tonight. You'll be in there, Harry, and we'll stand watch outside. Then you and Draco can talk!"

Ron said all this in one long breath, and was slightly panting when he finished. He gave me a friendly smile, and I beamed back at him, along with Hermione. She looked positively gobsmacked.

"That is bloody brilliant!" she exclaimed, and immediately pulled out a sheet of clean parchment and started scribbling. When she was finished, we all went to the owlery and she sent the note on its way. As I watched the school owl take off, I prayed to Merlin with all my might that Blaise would help me.

We trudged through the snow and ice back to Gryffindor common room, and I was out of my head with waiting for Blaise's reply. It came, two hours later, and had only one sentence.

_Harry, be in the RoR at 8 pm. I'll bring D. Blaise_

It was hard to contain the joy I felt at being able to talk to Draco in a few hours and the fact that Blaise was going to help get him to the Room of Requirement. Quickly, I scribbled a thank you at the bottom of the note and sent it back with the school owl before going up to the dorm for a nap, then a shower. Being able to have this time alone with Draco had me hopeful that I could convince him he was worth being loved.

**DPOV**

"UP! NOW!"

Startled, I shot up from my pillow and stared wide-eyed at an angry looking Blaise. Actually, angry didn't even suffice; he was fuming. His dark complexion was even darker than usual, flushed with rage. Dark eyes wild and fist clenched, he stood there looking like he was going to punch me. Cowering back against the headboard, I swallowed audibly. Why was he so pissed? I thought we'd patched things up...

Blaise started on me, "You blooming idiot, Draco. I can't believe you! Why would you do something like that? Huh? Tell me, why do you keep pushing away the people that care for you? You stupid, stubborn piece of Hippogriff dung. I should punch you, hex you, and smack you down the stairs. Oh and believe me, I want to, but Harry would have my arse if I lay a hand on you. Git." He was pacing our dorm during this tirade, I was watching his movements, completely gobsmacked. Harry told him? I didn't believe that. Harry wouldn't just up and tell anyone about this. Must have been someone else. Someone like Weasley or Granger...

Hugging my knees to my chest, I silently cried as Blaise let out steam. It didn't matter anyway. Harry would never take me back, the way I'd treated him. Not now, when I'd just proved to him that I was the same insufferable prat, hurting everyone. I was pulled out of my reverie by Blaise grabbing me by the collar.

"Let's go. You're not going to sit here, wallowing in self pity on my watch. You are coming with me. And don't even THINK about arguing!" Dragging me along in an iron grip, he threw me in the bathroom and said, "shower. Now...," turned on his heel and shut the door. The metallic click of the lock resonating in the tiled room, letting me know that I was trapped here. Sighing in defeat, I turned on the shower as hot as it would go, and stood under the spray, wallowing in my misery.

When I'd finished, a set of clothes was laid out on the counter, my cologne and toothbrush beside it. A quick brush, dab of cologne and pulling on my clothes and I checked myself over in the mirror. My eyes were red from all the crying, my skin paler than usual, making me look sickly under the harsh light. My looks matched my mood. I felt rotten, but summoned the last of my willpower and steeled myself for the upcoming confrontation with Blaise.

While I was combing my hair, Blaise unlocked the door and stood for a few seconds with his arms crossed, leaning on the doorjamb and just watched me. "You look like shite, D. What the hell happened? Yesterday, you were so damn happy, snogging and cuddling with Potter, now all of a sudden you're a right mess? I don't like it. I don't like it one bit - I was enjoying having my friend back and seeing you light up every time Potter stepped into the room. Now, do something to fix that, will you?" I pushed off the frame and strode over to me, stepping into my personal space.

"Let's go. Dinner and then, you have a date. No arguments. This is being fixed, right the fuck now," he said and looked at me with a mix of anger and concern, "come on."

~oOo~

My stomach was in knots as Blaise dragged me from the Slytherin table and up the stairs. I hadn't eaten more than a few bites; the food turning to ash in my mouth. I didn't know how to do this, what to tell him. I wanted him back so badly, but at the same time, I felt so unworthy. And anxious. I had no idea if he would tear me a new arsehole, or forgive me for my foolishness. My conscience was still as black as night, but I had a firm resolve not to be that person anymore. This was a new beginning for me, no matter how Harry reacted.

When we reached the Room of Requirement, Granger and Weasley were standing at the wall, but Harry was nowhere in sight. Blaise shoved me a bit and said, "Get to thinking. He's waiting for you. Even if you don't deserve it, you arse."

Closing my eyes, I imagined a cosy room with Harry in it, waiting for me, and walked the prerequisite three paces in front of the wall. With a deep breath, I opened them and reached for the appearing handle. Granger put her hand on my arm and looked up at me with those warm brown eyes of hers, saying, "He was really broken, Draco. Do me a favour; don't doubt what he tells you... Alright?" With a shaky nod, I complied and finally opened the door. This was it.

The room was dimly lit as usual, the fire roaring with surprising strength in the hearth; the only source of light. A large, four poster stood at the wall, made with soft, white linens. The canopy was white too and there were dark carpets on the floor; soft and luxurious for bare feet. The scene held an eerie reminiscence of our third time in here, after our first kiss, but with the roles reversed; this time it was Harry facing the fire. His hands were knotted behind his back and he was in a rigid stance with squared shoulders. There was no other furniture than the bed and the sink and mirror arrangement on the wall.

Frozen, I halted inside the door, unsure of my next move. Blaise had brought me here, no doubt by Harry's arrangement. The next move belonged to him. Looking up through his bangs that had fallen down in his eyes, he silently regarded me. An unreadable expression masked his face, an invisible wall standing between us and preventing me from reaching out to him. Gods, this was nerve-wrecking! I kept wringing my hands as I stood there, straining to not lower my gaze. I would not falter; I had to own up to my mistakes. I owed him that much.

Harry cleared his throat slightly then, making me jump like a frightened bunny. "Draco," he said softly, finally giving me the tiniest of smiles. I eagerly smiled back and took the few paces over to him. He halted me with his palm raised when I tried to reach out for him. "Not yet, please? Don't touch me right now. I need some answers first...," he said, insecurely, pleadingly.

Resigned, I let my hands fall and nodded, still keeping the eye contact. It was the only thing that held me up; the warmth of his malachite eyes, shining through his hurt. Clearly, he didn't hate me, though he was hurting deeply over my actions.

"Why, Draco... Why did you turn away from me? I only wanted to help.. I only _ever_ wanted to help." His voice was pleading, as was his posture; screaming for the truth. "Don't you realise how much you mean to me by now? I can't live without you, Draco. My whole world is centered around you now...," a beautiful, broken whisper sounded from his lips. He looked so defeated, standing there in the firelight, pleading for me to give him the right answers.

Sobbing from our joined hurt, all caused by my foolish actions, I fell to my knees in front of him, lowering my head and wrapping my arms around my stomach. I was being torn apart inside. The fears that the dream had caused still lingered in me; images of a sobbing, broken Harry swirling through my head, intermingling with the heart broken boy before me, as hurt by me as he ever was by the events in the dream. How could I explain this to him? How could I possibly make him understand that I only turned away to protect him from _me_?

"Harry... Oh Salazar, Harry, I am so sorry... Please forgive me, I... I...," a sob broke through, drowning out my words and I finally felt his warm hand between my shoulder blades again. So reminiscent of the first time he'd comforted me in the hospital bed. Kneeling beside me, he wrapped my shaking form in his arms and rocked us slightly. Once more, he was my pillar of strength, even in this moment, where it was _I_ who should have comforted _him_. Guilt and warmth and hurt and love all cursed through me in an overwhelming wave of emotion. Clinging to him desperately, like he was the plank on a violent sea I gulped down his comforting scent.

"Hush now, love... It's going to be alright. I promise. I love you so much, Draco, don't leave me... Please don't leave me...," Harry whispered brokenly in my ear; shock cursing through me at his confession. He loved me! _Loved _me! And I was about to throw that away? How the hell could I have missed that! I wrapped my arms around his waist and my mouth searched for his salty skin, pressing kisses all over his neck and face, desperate for him.

"Oh Harry, I love you too. So much, it's breaking me up inside. I need to protect you, don't you see? That's the only reason that I ever pushed you away. I couldn't bear for you to be hurt because of me. You are my light, my lantern in the darkness. You saved me from myself! I'm strong on the outside, Harry, not all the way through. But you're my strength. You give me a reason to be missed. I can't live without you anymore either. Please, please forget the wrong I've done," whispering my confession against the shell of his ear, I had tears streaming down my face, my whole body shaking with the feelings we shared.

Happiness relieved the sorrow as we sat there, sharing sweet, silent kisses and wrapped in the love and warmth of each other. I was finally home.

**HPOV**

Shaking and crying, I clung to Draco, my love, my life. I would do bloody anything for him, _anything _to keep him happy and safe. "Draco, my beautiful, kind, sweet Draco...I love you so much." I held his face in my hands and kissed away his tears, tasting the salt on my tongue. Staring into his amazingly silver eyes, rimmed in red, I smiled gently. "From now on, whatever comes our way, we're going to get through it together, you hear?"

Slowly, Draco nodded.

"No more tears," I whispered and pulled him tightly against my chest. He held the back of my jumper tightly in his fists and rested his head in the crook of my neck. We were silent for a few moments, and I took the opportunity to enjoy holding Draco in my arms again. Being apart from him with no word, no acknowledgement, had been pure torture. This, however, was bliss, and my heart felt full to bursting with love. I ran my hands up and down his back comfortingly, and he sighed into my neck.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Feels so good, being in your arms again. I missed it so."

"So did I, Draco. Holding you like this feels so perfect...so _right_."

"It _is_ perfect," he murmured then kissed me softly under my ear. It sent a shock of pure pleasure coursing through me, and my grip tightened on his back. He continued placing wet kisses down the side of my neck, and my breathing quickened.

Before things could go further, I pulled away and stood, bringing Draco with me. Looking into his eyes, I said, "come on, Draco, let's get comfortable."

He nodded, eyes blazing, and I pulled him to the bed. We sat on the side and I toed off my trainers and socks. Draco did the same with his loafers and socks and I pulled him to me once again. He leaned in and started kissing where he had left off, and I reached for the buttons on his shirt, placing my own kisses on his neck.

With a soft sigh, Draco leaned his head back and let me do my work. I slowly unbuttoned each button, placing soft feathery kisses on every new bit of skin that was revealed and whispered 'beautiful" and "so soft", among other things. Some were in English and some were hissed in Parseltongue. With every word or hiss I uttered, his hands clenched on my shoulders.

As soon as all the buttons were open, I couldn't resist the pale column of his throat and licked slowly up the length, to his chin, where I nipped him gently. A soft groan escaped him, and I kissed his Adam's apple briefly before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the bed in a soft puddle, and I took in the beauty of his skin. The firelight played along his scars, and I leaned in and traced them with my tongue. "You are so beautiful, Draco," I whispered against his skin and placed a wet kiss right above his heart. "Especially in here." He shuddered lightly at my words and I dragged my lips up to his shoulder, placing tiny kisses on the smattering of light freckles there.

Draco's hands moved to the bottom of my jumper and pulled. Quickly, I shed the offending article of clothing and threw it aside. Draco's hands were immediately flat on my chest, burning me from the inside out, and he ran the pads of his thumbs over my nipples, causing me to gasp against his skin.

Moving over to his other shoulder, I kissed the freckles there also, while reaching for his belt. His hands were roaming my chest and neck, threading through my hair and tracing my back, leaving a trail of fire and desire in their wake.

As I unclasped his belt and pulled it through the loops of his trousers, his hands started doing the same to me. It sent a spike of lust through me, and I fumbled with his button and zip, softly moaning into his skin. "Draco..."

My lips searched for his, and when they met, I moaned and opened my mouth, tilting my head. I needed to taste him. He was consuming my every sense. Our tongues met and stroked together, neither one taking the lead, just sharing each other. My head was spinning with desire and love.

Here, in this moment, it occurred to me what I needed, and wanted so badly. Touches and kisses weren't enough, and I needed to be consumed by Draco in every way. I needed him to take me, claim me, make me his.

"Please, Draco," I breathed against his damp neck. "Make love to me."

**Puzzy: Dun dun dun! Cliffie.. Oh we'd say we're sorry, but we're really not...**

**Penny: Nope, not in the least! By the way, I just love a happy ending.**

**Corey: So do I!**

Puzzy: Me too! But the angst makes the happy times so much sweeter :D Review people! If you're still alive...

**Penny: Well, I hope they are! :) See y'all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Puzzy: Penny, I think you should do the honors of opening this one...**

**Penny: Squee! I'm so exited! I was dying when we wrote this.**

**Puzzy: Well, you are still here so.. But it was really kind of hot - made me pant a bit, I'll say..**

**Penny: Hell, I was drooling, panting, and sweating right along with them! LMFAO!**

**Puzzy: Glad to be of service, hun *winks* ANYwho - a great big thank you to our prereaders: Bewiched (poor girl, she's not usually a slash h00r) and Dani, as well as our fab beta Corey!**

**Penny: Definitely! They help us so much! So, we don't own HP, we just make the characters do dirty things to each other. *wink***

**Corey: And you know we _love_ all of the dirty things they do!**

**DPOV**

"Please Draco, make love to me."

An electric tingle shot up my spine at his whispered words and I felt my whole body go weak. For some reason, I'd always imagined that Harry would be the one to do the giving, if you know what I mean, and me to be the recipient. But apparently, he had another perception of things. The idea of burying myself in Harry, consuming him and be consumed in return thrilled me like nothing else, and I frantically nodded against his temple.

"Yes, Harry, Gods yes," wrapping my arms and legs around him, I flipped us over on the bed, straddling his waist. I could feel his hardness against my arse through the fabric of our loosened trousers and couldn't withhold a gasp at the sensation. Attacking his neck with kisses, I moved to his ear, licking the shell and making him squirm under me. He was panting as he lay there with his eyes closed and surrendering to my ministrations. With a little bite on his earlobe, I trailed my slightly wet lips over his cheek to the corner of his mouth. I pressed a soft kiss there and brushed my mouth over his with only a whisper of touch so light and feathery that you could fool yourself to believe it wasn't happening. His answering moan and search for my mouth made me smile to myself. So much longing. So much desperation.

Continuing my sweet torture, I once again brushed his mouth softly, but this time I relented when he lifted his head to catch me and let him feel the softness yielding under his touch. A tentative tongue flickered out and licked the seam of his lips, searching entrance without force, coercing, manipulating. Willingly, his lips parted and I licked his teeth, discovering every dip, groove and crevice in his sweet cavern. I mimicked the motions that I planned to use in a little while, penetrating and withdrawing in a teasing rhythm that was making him gasp and groan

Gripping his lower lip, I withdrew, moving down his muscled torso with small licks and bites. His nipples especially got extra attention; soft circles licked around them before I sucked them into my mouth harshly, pulling and biting with soft scrapes of my teeth. The sparse hairs on his chest tickled my nose on my descent towards his navel. I'd teased him here before, and quite enjoyed his reactions then, so I once again played with this part of his anatomy. Flickers with the pointed tip of my tongue, fast dips, swirling around it - he chuckled, making his abdominal muscles clench beautifully. With a broad grin, I continued the journey of his body.

His open trousers tickled my chin, and I grabbed the fabric to pull it down. Looking up under my fringe, I silently asked him to raise his hips for me. Eagerly, he started to push down the fabric with me, leaving him in tented pants. I nuzzled the straining bulge with my nose, inhaling his intoxicating musk. My own prick was pulsing in its confines and I sat up to get rid of them. Stripping before him, he watched me with hooded eyes, shining with desire and love. His hand reached out and trailed down my chest. "So fucking gorgeous, twit," he whispered, once again falling back in our usual banter.

I smiled happily, comfortable in the familiarity of the expression, before settling between his spread thighs. "You're the gorgeous one, prat. I love how you look, all spread out for me like this," I replied and ran a finger under the elastic band of his pants from hipbone to hipbone, carefully avoiding the flushed head that was peeking out at the top. Whimpering, he writhed in search for contact and I chuckled softly.

Leaning down, I pulled the fabric free from his hipbone and bit it lightly only to immediately lick the sting away.

"Patience... You'll get everything tonight, Harry. Everything I have to give. Body, mind and soul..." I looked at him tenderly, a small smile playing on his lips and eyes shining with his inner light. Pressing a kiss to the soft spot beside the protruding bone, I continued to pull off his pants, leaving him gorgeously bare before me. So precious. His flushed skin darkened by the flickering firelight, his wild hair in an even messier disarray, pink kiss-bruised lips; he was glowing.

Holding tightly onto his hip, I used the other hand to spread his legs further, coercing him to bend at the knees and rest his feet flatly on the mattress. Now that I had full access, I rested his thighs on my shoulders, leaving me with my head exactly in the right position for warming him up.

A long, wet, languid lick from his hole to the head of his prick started off my preparations. A wailing outcry sounded when my tongue brushed his most sensitive spots and I eagerly continued. Licking around his puckered flesh, I searched out his unique flavour, exploring every crevice and wrinkle, leaving him an incoherent mess above me.

My right hand was gently wrapped around his weeping cock, slowly pumping his foreskin back and forth. When he'd relaxed a bit, I drove the tip of my tongue into his opening as far as I could. Two fists clenched around my hair, and he screamed out "Draco!" I grinned smugly and kept fucking him with my tongue in time with my hand on his cock.

Soon, my tongue was joined by a finger and then another. Licking, sucking, circling around to make his ring of muscles loose enough for me to penetrate him without too much discomfort. Every few strokes, I'd hit his prostate, causing him to cry out softly and buck into my hand. My own need was building to unbearable heights with each reaction I elicited from him and after a few more strokes, I withdrew, much to his dismay.

"Are you ready for me, Harry? I want to be inside you now. May I?" I asked him, searching those jade green eyes for any indication to the contrary. I didn't find any. All that I could see was love and an overwhelming desire shining back at me. Trailing kisses up his torso, I murmured a lubrication spell that made him gasp with the foreign, cool sensation that suddenly appeared at his crack.

Holding the base of my cock with my left hand, I rested on my right elbow beside his head. Staring deeply in his eyes, I held his gaze as I guided my swollen prick to his wet opening. Pausing, I murmured a low "I love you," before pressing the head inside his tight heat while kissing him simultaneously to distract him from the initial pain. His open mouth gasped into mine and I stopped. Panting for breath, we both gazed into each others eyes, acclimating to the new sensation. Honestly, if I hadn't stopped, I would have come right then, the feeling was so amazing. Slick, tight, hot walls clenched around my prick, massaging it with each tiny movement he made.

After what felt like hours, he gave me an almost imperceptible nod and I slowly pressed forward again. Inch for glorious inch, I was buried inside his warmth, panting out my pleasure. "Oh, shit, Harry... It feels amazing... Tell me to stop, alright? If it hurts you in any way, I'll stop." My breaths were coming in sharp gasps and so were his. His face was scrunched up, but from pleasure or pain, I couldn't discern.

"Keep going...Just keep going.. Feels so good, Draco," he breathed and raised his head to catch my lips with his. Foreheads resting against each other, we shared breaths with lips that touched but didn't move. Neither of us could focus on kissing. Finally, I was fully sheathed inside him. The sensations threatening to overwhelm me, I once again paused and caught my breath. Our tongues played in free air, licking, tangling, tasting, while we just enjoyed being joined as one.

"Come on, Draco. Fuck me. I want you to take me," he said and wrapped his legs around my hips, pressing my arse with his heels. A pang of arousal shot through me at his dirty words and I started to withdraw, only to push back in. In a writhing mass of mouths, arms, legs and hands, we started to build a rhythm together. My pulse was hammering in my temples and my mouth felt dry as wave after wave of mind-boggling pleasure coursed through my body.

Underneath me, Harry was pushing back against my thrusts, meeting me halfway, greedily devouring my cock. It only took a few minutes, then I started to lose my control. No longer able to hold back my orgasm, I fell down on his chest and bit his earlobe. "Come for me, Harry, please.. I can't hold back any longer," his hard cock was trapped between our bodies, slicked with his own precome and sweat and I could feel his arse starting to spasm around me.

Hissing sounds that I'd learned to recognise as Parseltongue dripped from his lips, sending me over the edge, at the same time as he roared out my name in a string of hisses. His arse held me in a vice grip as my release filled him with spurt after spurt. White spots danced before my blackened vision and my limbs felt weak. As I collapsed on top of him, I felt his cock jerking and a smattering of come was spread between our sweaty chests. A spurt had hit his chin, and I sucked it up eagerly before crashing my mouth on his.

Laying spent on top of him, we both heaved for breath while our heartbeats slowed down. After a few beats, it felt like there was only one; our hearts having synchronised to each other. My softening cock slipped out of his heat, leaving me with a cold feeling of loss as I rolled off him to give him more room to breathe. His head immediately moved to the dip below my clavicle; his hair tickling my face. Turning my head, I pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head while wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Harry's hand found purchase on my stomach, fingers raking through the sparse hair under my navel.

"Bloody hell, twit, that was brilliant!" I heard the love of my life exclaim before we both started laughing uncontrollably in our blissed out state.

**HPOV**

Merlin, I felt so free! Draco, the man I loved, had just taken my virginity, and I felt giddy. We laughed, high in the moment, and when our laughter started fading into random giggles, I heard Draco murmur a cleaning spell under his breath. All traces of come and sweat were removed from our bodies, but I could still smell sex in the air. It was divine.

My arse was a bit sore, but it was a pleasant ache that I wouldn't mind feeling over and over again. The way Draco moved, the way he looked above me, the way he smelled, was replaying in my head over and over. He was bloody perfect, in every way, and I was so happy to call him mine.

Suddenly curious, I turned in his arms and propped my head on my elbow, tracing his scars with my fingertip. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me with soft silver eyes and smiled. "Of course, prat. You can ask me anything."

"Right. Well, I was wondering something..."

Draco arched a perfect brow in question, then realisation dawned on his face and he kissed me softly with smiling lips. "Yes, Harry, you were my first, too."

I smiled widely at him. "Bloody amazing, Draco. I can't wait to do it again!"

Laughing hard, Draco pushed my arm out and my head fell to the bed. "Props are dangerous," he quipped, and I laughed with him, then straddled his waist and held his arms up beside his head.

"What are you gonna do now, twit?" I asked playfully, and barely saw the mischievous glint in his eye as he used his strength to roll us over, pinning me as I did him.

"I believe, my dear prat, the question is what are _you_ going to do now?"

He suddenly held both of my wrists in one hand and used the other to tickle across my ribs. Letting out an undignified squeal, I writhed beneath him, begging him to stop. Thankfully, he stopped and let go of my wrists, and I rested my hands on his shoulders.

Smiling down at me, his eyes dancing with mirth, Draco raked his fingers through his hair, tucking the loose tendrils behind his ear, and said, "I love you, Harry Potter."

Returning his smile, I answered, "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

After a brief kiss, Draco flopped back down on the bed and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest again, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Draco murmured a spell and the blankets on the bed rose up to cover us. I sighed in contentment, resting my hand on Draco's stomach. My eyes were heavy, I was insanely happy, and I was lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of Draco's soft breaths.

~oOo~

The next morning, Draco and I had to hurry to get back to our dorms so we could go to Hogsmeade. All we had time for was a quick mutual hand-job and some long, amazing, searing kisses to part with. I didn't want to go, honestly, but we had work to do.

When I entered the common room, it was full of students chatting excitedly about Hogsmeade, mainly third years. The older students, for whom the novelty had worn off already, were sitting around, quietly talking. I hurried up to the dorm, grabbed some clean clothes, and went to the showers.

Quickly, I showered, shaved, and dressed, with barely enough time to dress and pull on my coat and scarf. When I headed downstairs to the common room, everyone else was gone and Ron and Hermione were waiting for me by the portrait hole. When I approached, Hermione gave me a big smile and Ron rolled his eyes. I just beamed at them; nothing could ruin my good mood today.

"Do you have your vial?" I asked Ron. He nodded and we went out the portrait hole.

We trudged through the snow and ice to Hogsmeade, with our scarves covering our faces. It was bitterly cold, and we scurried into The Three Broomsticks first off, to get a butterbeer and the hair.

Finding a table near the back, we sat and shook off our coats, rubbing our hands together to warm them. Ron and I decided to get our hair right away, to get it over with, and while Hermione went to get our butterbeers, we headed through the crowded room to get to the loo. Lucky it was crowded; it would make getting the hair easier.

As we passed a crowded table with visibly tipsy young wizards, I motioned with my head to Ron to go round the opposite side. We sidled through the crowd and as one wizard next to me threw his head back in laughter, I reached out and snagged a few hairs. As drunk as he was, he didn't even notice, and I hurried to the corner next to the loo, holding the hair tightly in my fist. Ron joined me moments later, beaming.

"Did you get it?" I asked, opening my vial and putting the hairs in.

"Yeah," he said. "Lucky, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, corked my vial, and put it deep in my front pocket. "Come on."

We went back to the table where Hermione was waiting with our butterbeers, looking nervous. When Ron and I both nodded and smiled at her, she beamed at us, relaxing. Settling into our seats, we sipped our butterbeer quietly.

"So, I take it everything's alright with you and Draco?" Hermione asked.

Feeling the heat rise up my cheeks, I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." A smile started to creep across my face, and I took a quick drink of butterbeer.

Leaning across the table, Ron hissed, "Bloody hell! You _shagged_!"

Hiding behind my glass, I nodded.

"Harry, ignore Ron. I think it's wonderful," Hermione soothed. I shot her a smile.

"Yeah," Ron snorted. "Brilliant."

Hurriedly finishing our drinks, we bundled back up and went out onto the frozen street. "Where d'you two want to go first?" I asked.

"Zonko's," Ron said at the same time that Hermione said, "the bookstore."

Decisively, Hermione said, "Right. Harry, come with me and we'll meet Ron in Zonko's in a bit." She then took my arm and proceeded to drag me with her toward the bookstore.

It was blessedly warm in there, and Hermione made a beeline for the runes section. I walked along the outside aisle, looking around but not really paying much attention, until a poster on the wall caught my eye. It was an advert for a poetry book, and it had a poem printed on it from the book, to draw people in. Stepping up, I read the poem:

_**When things go wrong, as they sometimes will,**_

_**When the road you're trudging seems all uphill,**_

_**When the funds are low and the debts are high,**_

_**And you want to smile, but you have to sigh,**_

_**When care is pressing you down a bit,**_

_**Rest, if you must, but don't you quit.**_

_**Life is queer with its twists and turns,**_

_**As every one of us sometimes learns,**_

_**And many a failure turns about,**_

_**When he might have won had he stuck it out;**_

_**Don't give up though the pace seems slow-**_

_**You may succeed with another blow.**_

_**Often the goal is nearer than,**_

_**It seems to a faint and faltering man,**_

_**Often the struggler has given up,**_

_**When he might have captured the victor's cup,**_

_**And he learned too late when the night slipped down,**_

_**How close he was to the golden crown.**_

_**Success is failure turned inside out-**_

_**The silver tint of the clouds of doubt,**_

_**And you never can tell how close you are,**_

_**It may be near when it seems so far,**_

_**So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit-**_

_**It's when things seem worst that you must not quit. **_

Fuck! That was perfect for what I wanted to say to Draco, so I pulled the poster carefully off the wall and took it to the counter.

"Please ma'am, can I buy this poster? I want to have it framed."

The shopkeep regarded me through narrowed eyes for a moment, then leaned on the counter. "Tell you what, young man," she said. "I will give you the poster and frame it for you if you purchase the book it advertises."

Without hesitation, I told her, "Deal."

Hermione came up then, carrying three huge tomes, and looked at me curiously.

"Tell you later," I mumbled, and paid the woman six galleons and two knuts for my purchases, then shrunk them and put them in my pocket.

I could hardly contain my excitement as Hermione paid for her books and we headed to Zonko's to meet Ron.

**DPOV**

I watched Harry, Weasley and Granger walking in front of me to Hogsmeade. Blaise and I walked together, him quietly interrogating me about what happened last night, "So, did you and Potter kiss and make up?"

My face heated and I knew I was blushing flaming red. Looking down and smiling at the memories, I heard Blaise chuckle.

"I guess so! By the looks of you, you made up really well, I'd say! So, my little Draco, no longer a virgin.. They grow up so fast," he joked as he laughingly wiped a fake tear from his eye, making me laugh with abandon. Everything in me felt so much lighter now, though I still had my lingering fears. I'd decided not to let it weigh me down, but rather do all I could to prevent those scenarios from becoming reality.

For my behavioural issues, Harry and I had discussed it this morning, and decided that I needed to keep a low profile. That meant, that I couldn't go around and apologise, making a big deal out of it, but on the other hand, I would immediately stop the malicious ways of my past. Most people would definitely notice a more subdued, quiet Malfoy, but they wouldn't jump too much to conclusions. Hopefully, they would shrug it off as a side effect of my erratic behaviour.

Surreptitiously, I watched as Harry and his friends went into the Three Broomsticks and continued down the street to Zonko's. We had to keep our distance in public. If anyone saw us sitting all cosy and share a butterbeer, the rumours would certainly start flying. The pretend fighting and arguing would have to stop - I couldn't in good conscience keep it up. But the occasional prank was not out of the question. I enjoyed that and so did Harry. Especially the blackmailing...

Zonko's was packed with third years, milling around looking for Christmas gifts for their friends. Impatiently, I pushed my way through the masses to the counter, checking the shelves for Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder. I found it behind a skinny little guy who looked terrified when he saw me approach. Feeling a bit put out that I still instilled fear in the younger students, I trudged up to the register to pay. Blaise shot me a concerned look since I looked so deflated, but thankfully didn't comment.

Back in the street, I saw the back of Granger disappear into the bookstore, Harry's black tuft of hair visible above her head. Weasley was coming towards us and shot me a small wink as we passed. Our turn to get some hair for the polyjuice potion, I guessed.

Diving into the Three Broomsticks, we spotted a vacant table and quickly claimed it. After ordering our Butterbeer, I went for the bathroom and saw an older, dark haired wizard playing cards and looking sourly. Pretending to bump my knee on a stray chair, I steadied myself on his shoulder and mumbled an apology, quickly retrieving a few hairs from his collar.

Blaise got up shortly after I'd returned and snagged some hair from an elderly gentleman seated at the bar, charming him and talking animatedly as always. He ordered a few snacks to seem inconspicuous and joined me at our table with a basket of crisps and peanuts.

We downed our drinks and ate the snacks as fast as we could, eager to get out of here and hear what the others could report. Leaving, we were fast to wrap our scarves around our necks and pull on our mittens; the wind was blistering cold and the snow was coming down heavily now. I couldn't wait for the Room of Requirement with its roaring fire and Harry's warm embrace.

**Penny: Oh, I can't wait to see what Draco thinks of his pressie!**

**Puzzy: No, neither can I! And I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it either! So - REVIEW!**

**Penny: Yes! And we would love to hear suggestions on what you think Draco should get Harry for Christmas! Till next time, y'all!**

**Corey: Dears, that poem is such an inspiration! I absolutely love it.**

**Dani: Fabulous chapter. I rest my case :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Puzzy: So excited about this! Damn, they're so sweet it's making my teeth ache!**

**Penny: Hehehehe that they are! But, I am excited that we are getting to the 'meat' of the story now! *giggle***

**Puzzy: Well, at least it's p0rn WITH a plot, not without one! LOL.. Huge thanks to our readers and reviewers! It means a lot that you want to follow this little mind spin of ours.**

**Penny: I agree! We would be nothing without y'all, so *mwah* and thank you!**

**Puzzy: And also, thank you so much to our dream team - beta Corey and prereaders Dani and Bewiched!**

**Penny: They make our stuff look good! :D As always, we don't own these boys...*sigh* Read, and enjoy!**

**HPOV**

When we finally got back to Hogwarts and the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, I hurried up the stairs to put Draco's gift away. Taking it out of my pocket, I spelled it to normal size and read the poem again. It amazed me how fitting it was. I just hoped he liked it.

Carefully wrapping the framed poster and book in one of my old shirts, I safely tucked it away in my trunk. Honestly, I wanted to give it to Draco right away, but Christmas would be here before long, and it would make an excellent gift for him. Although, I could always get him something for Christmas later. Maybe some sexy barely there pants I saw in a magazine? No, that wouldn't do. That was more of a gift for me.

Flopping back on my bed, I racked my brain trying to think of something else I could get him. What did you get the bloke who has everything? A snakeskin belt? No, that would be too ordinary. I wanted Draco to have something special, only from me. Out in Hogsmeade, I did see some silver necklaces in a shop window. They had silver Merlin medallions on them, but looked rather plain. I wondered if I could buy one then take it to a jeweller and have them put an emerald in it for me. Then, I could have the back engraved and put protection charms on it. Yes, that could work. We had one more trip into Hogsmeade before Christmas, so I could get it then.

Smiling to myself, I went back down to the common room. Hermione and Ron were on the cozy sofa, in front of the fire. Hermione was reading one of the new books she had bought and Ron was eating the sweets he had gotten from Honeydukes. When I sat down, Ron offered me the bag and I rifled through it, settling on a Fizzing Whizbee. I popped it into my mouth and it immediately started fizzing and tingling my whole mouth with a sweet raspberry flavour. Hm, I wondered what it would be like giving Draco a blowjob with one of these in my mouth.

Smiling to myself, I almost choked on the sweet and Ron clapped me on the back. "Alright there, mate?" he asked, and I looked at him through watery eyes.

"Fine," I said, swallowed, then cleared my throat. I could feel the heat of my cheeks flaming because of my dirty thought, but I couldn't help it. My mood had never been better.

"Got lucky today in The Three Broomsticks," Ron commented around a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

"Yeah, we did," I answered him, then lowered my voice so only he and Hermione could hear. "I just hope we get as lucky when it's time to go to Gringotts."

"And me," Ron said, and Hermione glanced at us from her book.

"Don't worry, I think everything will work out."

Ron and I nodded at her. She was bright, so maybe she had a trick or two up her sleeve. Settling back into the sofa, I stared at the cheery flames of the fire. So far, this term at school had turned out to be amazing, despite the fact that I was planning to get rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. In a way, it was strange, being so happy for once, and I can honestly say I can truly thank Draco for that. Yeah, the road to victory was going to be long, but with Draco and my friends by my side, I had faith that we would be victorious.

**DPOV**

Back in the warmth of the common room after struggling through the near blizzard outside, Blaise and I quickly shed our coats and scarves, hanging them to dry near the fire. Rubbing my hands together to thaw them, I caught Pansy looking at us with a hurt expression. I guess she had a right to be hurt - We'd been a trio for years, and now that I'd confided in Blaise, she was shut out of our confidence. We used to hang out together in the common room or in our dorm room, snickering behind the closed bed hangings and talking about everything and nothing. I missed that. I missed _her._

Sharing a look with Blaise, I nodded slightly in Pansy's direction, exchanging silent communication. He looked relieved as he nodded back vigorously. I guess he missed her too! Smiling, I plopped down next to her on the over stuffed sofa.

"What's up, Pans? Got my Christmas present yet?" I smiled, chuckling at her sour expression.

"What makes you think I want to get you anything for Christmas, you bloody wanker?" She shot back, fire in her eyes and ice in her voice.

"Aaaaw, Darling, don't be like that! I bought you something really nice this year," I elbowed her slightly, earning me an exasperated look and a hiss. Oooh, I guess I really pissed her off this year. "Don't you love me anymore?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes playfully and plastering an angelic smile on my face.

"You can drop your innocent act, Malfoy. I'm not going to bite," her voice was strong and clear; she knew me too well to be affected by my charms. Plus, she knew I didn't swing her way at all, so she was not sexually affected like any other girl would have been.

"Not even if I let you in the know of what's been going on with me?" I said in a low voice, suddenly serious and gave her a direct look.

She gasped and looked a bit shocked, but nodded, "That doesn't mean you're forgiven, just so you know. But I do want an explanation for your idiotic behaviour as of late. I can tell something is up - something huge. And don't you deny it!"

Grabbing her hand, I hauled her off of the sofa and to my dorm room, Blaise trailing behind with a huge grin, showing off all of his pearly white teeth. "No, Pans, I'm not denying anything. But brace yourself for the shock of a lifetime now."

I couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across my face by the thought of her reaction to this. She would be spitting sparks when she heard who I was shagging. And not just shagging - fell in love with. My grin changed from mirthful to gentle by the thought of last night and our declarations.

~oOo~

"You're WHAT?" Pansy's ear splitting screech made me happy that I'd cast a silencing spell on the bed hangings around us. "You are in love with _POTTER_? And _he's _in love with _you_? You are a _couple_? Have you gone absolutely _mental_, Dra?" Whipping her head around so fast that her hair slapped me in the face, she turned to Blaise, "And _you_? You _condone_ this? You're _in on it_? What is _wrong_ with you two?" She threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, like looking for help from above.

"What is happening to the world? _Salazar! _What am I gonna _do _with you?"

Bursting into laughter, I was relieved of her reaction. Whiny, screeching Pansy was the norm. If she'd turned quiet and thoughtful, I would have been alarmed, but her ripping Blaise and me a new one was reassuring. She'd always done that. She'd been pissed at my revelations of the Dark Lord's blackmail and subsequently my missions, thrown a hissy fit over my father's involvement in His inner circle and comforted me when I'd cried over my mother's possible fate. But now, when the Gryffindors were involved, she was back to her usual self. What a relief.

Hugging her shoulder, I chuckled, "Sorry Pans, but I can't help it. I'll take you to our strategy meeting tonight and let you meet them, so you can see for yourself. But be nice! They are helping me, so no insults, please. I know that will be a hardship, but that's the way it is."

With a surrendering sigh, she leaned into my hug, twisting around to wrap her arms around my neck. "Okay, Dra. I'll observe and be on my best behaviour, as long as they are. I have to see this with my own eyes to believe it!" She mumbled into my shoulder, defeated.

Smiling smugly, I released her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thanks, Pans. I really missed you, you bint. Let's go get some dinner and then - the Room of Requirement!"

**HPOV**

All throughout dinner, I watched Draco, Blaise, and Pansy talking and laughing. He was friends with Pansy again? Did he tell her about us, and she was okay with it? I really wished I had a quill so I could write him on the scroll in my pocket. It was bugging me terribly, not knowing.

As if she was reading my thoughts, Hermione said, "Looks like Draco and Pansy made up, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," I replied. "Wonder what's going on."

"Dunno," Ron said. "But, it would be only fair for Draco to tell her, since you told us two."

I shrugged and Hermione looked at Ron with huge eyes. "I can't believe you said that, Ronald Weasley! Pansy is a right vile bitch."

My eyes widened at Hermione's declaration, but I kept my mouth closed. I agreed with Ron. Ron just shrugged at Hermione, effectively pissing her off more, and continued to eat. Hermione pushed her plate away, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked sour. Ah, she would get over it.

When dinner was over, I hurried up to the common room to get my gift for Draco. Ron and Hermione headed straight for the Room of Requirement. Cursing myself for not having anything to wrap the poster and book in, I reckoned using my scarf would be alright. Once I had it wrapped sufficiently, I headed to the Room.

Pacing in front of the blank wall, the door appeared and I went in the room. Sure enough, Pansy was there, seated with Blaise in the big chair. She looked surprised and disbelieving. Hermione and Ron were seated on the love seat, Ron looking relaxed and Hermione looking like she just ate a Licorice Snap. Then my eyes landed on Draco, and my heart fluttered in my chest. He was sat on the couch, his foot pulled underneath him, looking delicious as always in dark grey trousers and a black jumper.

Setting my gift for him to the side, I smiled at him and he met me halfway to the sofa, wrapping me tenderly in his arms. He took a deep breath with his face in my neck and murmured, "Missed you, prat."

"Hmm, missed you too, twit," I answered, and he raised his head to kiss me gently. Of course, i wanted more, but his eyed held promises for later, when we were alone, so I nodded and kissed him once more before settling on the sofa.

Draco settled beside me, entwined our fingers, then brought my hand to his mouth, kissing each of my knuckles. Everyone in the room now expected our greetings to each other, and they ignored our kissing and hugging, but as I looked round the room, I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping when I saw Pansy's face.

She had two spots of color high on her cheeks, eyes wide as dinner plates, and her mouth was hanging open, almost touching her chin. Blaise elbowed her and her mouth closed audibly.

"Dra...you weren't kidding!" She exclaimed, and Draco burst into laughter.

"No, Pans, I wasn't. Meet Harry Potter, my boyfriend. Harry, this is my good friend, Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you, Pansy," I smiled and she nodded her head. Blaise elbowed her again and she cleared her throat.

"Er...nice to meet you too, Pot-"

Blaise elbowed her again, and she turned on him. "I swear to Salazar, Blaise Zabini, if you elbow me again, I will hex your fucking bits off!" She looked back and me and struggled to smile.

"Nice to meet you too...Harry."

Well, that went alright, as far as introductions with Pansy could go. Hermione snorted from the other side of the room and I looked over at her. Ron was whispering in her ear and she looked like she was ignoring him, then shot him a look that made him immediately shut up. I really had no idea that she disliked Pansy so much.

Clearing his throat, Draco spoke up. "Let's get to business, shall we? I assume everyone got their hair today in Hogsmeade, right?"

Everyone answered to the affirmative and pulled their vials out. We all passed round a quill to put our names on them, then lined them up on the coffee table. The firelight flickered on the glass of the vials, making them look rather ominous. Seeing them there made the reality of what we were planning sink in a bit more, and I briefly squeezed Draco's hand.

"Those look bloody scary," Ron said, effectively saying what we all were thinking. With a wave of his wand, Draco sent the vials to a shelf near the corner.

"Right. So now all we have to do is wait for the potion to be finished, gather the Basilisk fangs, and think of a way to get into Gringotts unnoticed."

Hermione spoke up, then. "I was thinking we could use the London Underground. In the blueprints, I saw a place where it intersects with the rails underneath Gringotts. All we have to do is Imperius the driver to stop at the intersection, and we're in. Gringotts has empty carts at every intersection, in case one needed to use that rail."

I smiled widely at Hermione and Blaise shouted, "You are fucking brilliant, Hermione!"

Pansy was goggling again, but I ignored her and looked at Draco for his opinion. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "I believe that could work, Gra...er, Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked at Draco's use of her name, then blushed slightly. Absolutely thrilled that Draco was warming up to my friends, I couldn't help myself and kissed him on the neck in thanks.

**DPOV**

Granger's suggestion was pure genius! It would ease our access so much, us bypassing the goblins in security. That had been boggling my mind for some time now. But how to gain access to the vault itself?

"But this still leaves us with how to access the vault. Any suggestions on that front, anyone?" I asked to the room in general.

"I might have an idea," Pansy said timidly from her seat. Eager for her input, I nodded and waved at her to continue.

"Are you going home for Christmas, Draco? With this new development and all, I mean...," she trailed off, looking at Harry and me, sitting there with hands entwined.

With a sinking feeling, I nodded. "I have to. I have to report on my 'progress'," I said with a wince. Harry squeezed my hand in comfort, transferring his warmth to me in doing so.

"Okay, then this should be simpler to achieve. Your aunt lives at your house now, right? And I would guess that she has the key to her vault with her. During the holidays, you could steal it and replace it with some other key to avoid discovery," she explained, eyes bright with excitement and a happy smile from being a part of this.

"Merlin! You have a point, Pansy!" Hermione said, with surprise in her voice and eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"And with a protean charm, you could copy the original exactly, so Bellatrix wouldn't know before she tries to use it! You are genius at protean charms, Draco," Harry said with a tender smile, making me smile back.

Feeling slightly happier now that my home visit had a purpose for good as well, I relaxed back into Harry's arms. I was still disappointed that I didn't get to spend the holidays with my boyfriend, but we'd have our own private celebration right in here before I left. I had that all planned out in my head. I'd even thought of the perfect gift for him, after long and exasperating consideration.

"Now, we just need to bring the DA into this and we're good. By the way, Draco, do you know occlumency? When Voldemort interrogates you, you cannot reveal our plans no matter what. And he will try to read your mind, I'm sure," Harry asked me with a serious expression.

"I know a little, but I'm not exactly adept," I answered, once again filling with concern about this whole scheme. So many small things to consider. It would be disastrous, if I inadvertently gave this away.

"That's alright, I'll practice with you. A rudimentary knowledge is a good starting point," Harry answered, looking relieved and kissing me softly. A kiss that grew heated in a few seconds, causing groans and moans to echo through the room as usual.

"Aw, blimey - here they go again. Can't we get a break?" Weasley moaned, sounding slightly sick.

Blaise broke out in laughter at his antics, and I could hear Pansy's moans, sounding almost identical to Weasley's. "Are they always like this?" She whimpered.

"YES!" Was the answering choir of our friend's voices, mixed with laughter.

"Bloody hell, that is going to take some getting used to!" She said, making the others roar. She just said almost the exact same thing as Weasley did in the beginning. Chuckling, I broke our kiss and said, "Well, we're done here for now anyway, aren't we? You're all welcome to stay and watch the show, but I wouldn't recommend it. Too risqué for your innocent little eyes, I'd say."

"We're going, we're going!" They answered in unison and we only heard the door slam after them, before we once again starting snogging each other with vigor.

After a while, we broke for air and rested our foreheads together. Caressing his lips with my thumb, I said, "I love you so much, Harry. Thank you for being you."

His shining emerald eyes, so filled with love, looked deeply into mine; wordlessly returning the sentiment.

"I have something for you. Hold on while I get it," he told me and got up with a soft kiss on my lips. Taking his bundled up Gryffindor scarf from his outstretched hand, I raised a sarcastic eyebrow and answered, "As much as I love you, prat, I'm not going to wear Gryffindor colours in public, you know."

Chuckling, he answered, "the gift is inside, Draco - I need the scarf back or I'll freeze to death and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Now eager to see what he got me, I quickly removed the scarf from the hard flat item inside, bursting with curiosity.

It was a picture frame. A simple, black, picture frame. But inside, was not a picture. It was a poem.

Embossed in a swirly, elegant script, it read:

_**When things go wrong, as they sometimes will,**_

_**When the road you're trudging seems all uphill,**_

_**When the funds are low and the debts are high,**_

_**And you want to smile, but you have to sigh,**_

_**When care is pressing you down a bit,**_

_**Rest, if you must, but don't you quit.**_

_**Life is queer with its twists and turns,**_

_**As every one of us sometimes learns,**_

_**And many a failure turns about,**_

_**When he might have won had he stuck it out;**_

_**Don't give up though the pace seems slow-**_

_**You may succeed with another blow.**_

_**Often the goal is nearer than,**_

_**It seems to a faint and faltering man,**_

_**Often the struggler has given up,**_

_**When he might have captured the victor's cup,**_

_**And he learned too late when the night slipped down,**_

_**How close he was to the golden crown.**_

_**Success is failure turned inside out-**_

_**The silver tint of the clouds of doubt,**_

_**And you never can tell how close you are,**_

_**It may be near when it seems so far,**_

_**So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit-**_

_**It's when things seem worst that you must not quit.**_

My eyes were brimming with unshed tears as I looked up at him as he stood before me, nervously wringing his hands.

"Oh Merlin, Harry... Thank you. This is... I don't have words for this. Thank you so much!"

Carefully laying aside the frame, I stood up and hugged him to me in a vice grip. The thought behind this was so _Harry_. So indescribably generous and caring, so amazingly giving of his love and compassion. He had found this somewhere and thought of me. He had seen through all of my veils and knew me well enough to see exactly what I needed to carry on the fight. And, despite the risk of me laughing or thinking him sappy, he'd given it to me anyway. So very Gryffindor, but in the best possible way.

"Harry, I can't even express how much this means to me. How much I love you. Just... Thank you." Releasing my death grip, I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him with all the emotion that filled me, hopefully conveying it all in that simple gesture. It wasn't enough though. It would never be enough.

**HPOV**

Draco liked my gift, and it made me extremely happy. "I love you too, Draco, and you're welcome," I murmured against his lips. We sat there for long minutes, resting our foreheads together. Neither one of us had the urge to speak, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

After a while, I smiled at Draco and settled next to him on the sofa, cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lazily stroked my upper arm. It felt so nice, just cuddling together, alone, in front of the fire.

I enjoyed the fact that Draco and I could sit and not have to fill the silence with chatter. We were so comfortable with each other. It really was amazing, having someone love me even with all of my faults. It was more amazing having someone to love back. Thinking back, I wondered what it would have been like if Draco and I could have been together years ago. Chuckling to myself, I tried to imagine what his response would have been if I had asked him to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Something funny, prat?" Draco asked lazily.

"Oh, I was thinking of what the look on your face would have been if we had been together in fourth year and I asked you to the Yule Ball."

Draco leaned up, giving me a surprised look before laughing loudly. "Could you imagine everyone's faces?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "They would have been classic."

Draco settled back down and held our joined hands in front of us, looking at them. "You know," he mused, "it doesn't matter now. This is the present, my dear prat, and we have each other now." He raised our hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

"Too right," I agreed with a sigh. "And I don't think I have ever been happier."

"I must admit, I am nervous about the Gringotts visit."

"I know you are, Draco, but please try not to worry too much. I have faith that everything will work out fine."

Draco moved quickly from beside me to straddling my lap. His eyes were molten pewter, boring into mine. "D'you think you could make me forget for a while?" he smirked. Merlin, how did I get blessed with such a sexy boyfriend?

Reaching up to take his face in my hands, I raised my head and kissed him softly, then smiled a lazy smile. "Hmm, I think I may be able to oblige you, my sexy twit."

Draco leaned down and took my still smiling mouth in a long, slow kiss.

**Puzzy: Aaaaawwww.. Blossoming love here.. *sigh***

**Penny: LOL! Got a bit fluffy there at the end, yeah? But that's okay, H and D deserve it *wink***

**Corey: Of course they do! Gosh, I love these boys!**

**Puzzy: On top of all that angst, hell yeah! :D And soon there's gonna be a whole lot of action too, so...**

**Corey: Ooh! Action!**

**Penny: Please, let us know how you feel about what they're getting up to :) The button is just there, below the AN. We adore each and every comment we get bout these boys :D See y'all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Puzzy: Time for a bit of light-hearted fun after the emotional roller coaster we've put you through lately, I think :D**

**Penny: Definitely! And omg, this chapter was so fun to write! We had MANY laughs while doing it :D**

**Puzzy: Oh yeah! LMAO - oooh, and Draco figured out a Christmas present! We hope you approve!**

**Penny: Oooh yeah! It is perfect for Harry! Special thanks to our prereader, Dani (who is filling in for Bewiched at the moment), and our beta, Corey. They all three are wonderful :)**

**Puzzy: Their support and encouragement means the world to us! Sadly, we're not JKR..**

**Penny: Nope :( If we were, the HP books woulda been slashy ;) Hope y'all enjoy! Read on!**

**DPOV**

"Jeebe's Jewels, Archimedes, and hurry," I ordered my owl while tying a knot on the string holding the message on his leg. It was my order for Harry's Christmas present. I'd finally decided what to give him; a signet ring, much like my own, with the Potter family crest and an inscription on the inside. Harry was so sadly deprived of familial relations; so rootless somehow. He craved to belong; I could sense that in the way he clung to his select few friends. I wanted to give him something to remind him of his past, his background. His muggle family certainly hadn't given him any sense of belonging, and his wizard origins had been sadly neglected by all the people in his life now, save the random comment on his father's talent as a Quidditch player.

The Potters had actually been a pure-blood wizarding family with history, genealogy and an insignia, just like my own. I'd love to remind him of that. Remind him of his undeniable place in the wizarding world, definitely through his own merit, but certainly through his lineage as well. He deserved to know a bit more about that, and since there were no heirlooms left to him except his invisibility cloak, he'd never had those physical manifestations to anchor him. The actual insignia had been easy enough to find in a book about old wizarding families, so I'd sent a drawing of the crest along with the sentence I wanted to have inscribed inside the ring; _My love for you is like this ring - never broken. DM. _Now I could only hope that he'd appreciate it.

A feeling of warmth and happiness ran through me at the thought of Harry. If you'd told me two months ago that I would be intimately involved with Harry Potter of all people, even confessing to be in love with him, I would have laughed in your face and most likely hexed you into next week. Never in a million years would I have expected us to go from mortal enemies to lovers. Just two months ago, I was in the deepest pit of despair, but now I felt like I was on top of the world! I had the most amazing boyfriend, so kind and loving, so absolutely selfless, and I had my friends back, plus some new ones that I wouldn't ever have imagined - yes, we still had to keep up the charade, but that was actually kind of fun, now that I'd laid off the worst of my self-absorbed, spoiled rich brat behaviour. With a small smile curling around my lips, I hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, to Potions class.

Once I reached the door to the classroom, the hall was bustling with a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor students waiting for Slughorn to arrive. Harry was leaning against the wall next to the door, chatting idly with Hermione and Weasley. Catching his eye, I saw the mischievous glint in the emerald green, making my stomach clench and my heart jump with anticipation. Today was going to be fun! Like the pass code for his father's map, he solemnly swore he was up to no good, by the way he looked at me right now. A thrill of anticipation ran through me and I curled my lip in a haughty smile as a challenge. Bring it on, Harry. Bring it on.

Slughorn arrived and let us in the classroom, announcing that today's potion required us to work in pairs of his making. Tapping the blackboard with his wand, two rows of names appeared and he started to read them aloud: "Weasley and Bulstrode, Granger and Zabini, Longbottom and Parkinson, Malfoy and Potter..." he went on with the list and I laughed internally. Slughorn had did his best at pairing up people he knew wouldn't get along by a long shot, except that he didn't know about Harry and me - but it would certainly be entertaining to watch Pansy and Longbottom, as well as Weasley and Millie today! Salazar, this was the recipe for disaster, if anything was.

Tapping the board once more while people milled about groaning in search of their new seats, Slughorn continued: "Today we'll be brewing the friendship potion. If you do it correctly, I'll let you all have a taste and see the effects for yourselves. This potion is quite complicated, but for a while it will bring you the relief of seeing your peers through new eyes. Their flaws will become their strengths and their shortcomings will become their best features. Beware though, the effects only last the remainder of the day; tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Ingredients are in the cupboard and you will need a size 2 pewter cauldron. You have one and a half hour. You may begin."

Harry threw me a smirk and started towards the cupboard while I set up the cauldron with a fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. Whatever effect would this potion have on us who already were more than friends? Would we end up fucking like bunnies on Slughorn's desk? Or would it have the opposite effect, rendering us enemies for the remainder of the day? Either way, no one would be surprised - in case of us throwing ourselves at each other, they would all assume it was the potency of the potion, and if we fought, they would say it didn't work at all, that we messed it up.

Our desk was covered in supplies as Harry unloaded his arms in front of me, poppy seeds, lizard eyes and horned slugs spilling all over the desk. His eyes were alight with the same giddiness as in the hallway, convincing me that he had something up his sleeve. Just to be safe, I double checked the list of ingredients with the supplies he'd brought, exchanging the red rose petals with white as prescribed. If he'd succeeded, we would have ended up making a love potion of unknown potency instead of a friendship potion. In my humble opinion that would have been a total waste. I couldn't love him anymore if I tried.

**HPOV**

"Oops," I replied nonchalantly as Draco returned with the white rose petals.

"Prat," he snorted and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Twit," I retorted, and he shook his head, adding the first ingredients to the cauldron.

Looking around, I saw Hermione and Blaise working amiably, trying and failing to look like they disliked each other. It made me want to laugh aloud. Millicent Bulstrode was smacking Ron on the back of the head because he had obviously added the wrong ingredient to the cauldron and it was smoking profusely. I heard him mumble profanities under his breath at her as he rubbed the back of his head. Stifling my laughter, I then looked at Pansy and Neville. Obviously, Pansy had told him to stand still and let her do it, because Nev was standing about a foot away from her, not moving a muscle. Either she told him to stay away, or put a body bind curse on him; it was hard to tell. Slughorn was leaning back against his desk with a small smile on his lips, obviously enjoying the show.

Focusing on mine and Draco's potion, I saw that it was a light pink colour, just as it was supposed to be at this stage of brewing. He gave me a smirk, as if to tell me he was the master of the potions class, and I raised a brow at him. _"Cocky, are we?"_ I hissed at him in Parseltongue, and he stopped dead still, his eyes widening and darkening slightly. It took him a full minute to recover from what I did to him, and he continued stirring the potion, keeping his eyes trained on the cauldron.

"You will pay for that," Draco murmured lowly, and I could hear the desire in his voice.

"Looking forward to it," I mumbled back.

The class went on in much the same way, with Draco and I teasing each other mercilessly. By the time our potion was finished, I was ready to drag him into an empty classroom and snog him senseless. The look he had in his bright pewter eyes told me he felt the same.

Slughorn started making his rounds to inspect everyone's potions. Incredibly, he deemed everyone's passable and instructed each of us to take a teaspoonful. He watched closely until everyone had swallowed their portions, then leaned back against his desk with a smirk. Seeing him like that made me wonder what the fuck was going to happen to all of us. Thoughts of Bulstrode and Ron snogging nearly made my stomach turn.

Suddenly, a calm wave washed over my entire body, and I gazed over at Draco. He had the same glaze to his eyes and he smiled widely.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "I didn't realise this before, but your scar looks beautiful against your skin."

"Thank you," I blushed, but took his hand in mine. "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

Draco grinned and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

Looking around, I saw Bulstrode with her arm slung around Ron's shoulders and she was talking in his ear. His face was red, laughter making his shoulders shake. Suddenly, I saw Bulstrode's tongue flick out against Ron's ear, and I had to look away.

Hermione and Blaise were locked in a fierce hug, swaying from side to side. Surely my eyes were deceiving me.

Pansy was sitting at the table, her head propped in her hand, with a dreamy expression on her face as Nev talked animatedly. Pansy sighed long and loud, and reached up to caress Nev's cheek. He returned her look adoringly and leaned into her touch with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Shaking my head, I was surprised to feel a strong arm pull me close, and I looked right into Draco's deep, mercury coloured eyes. They were fucking amazing.

**DPOV**

Astounded I watched around the classroom and saw people acting completely out of character with each other. I barely withheld a snicker when I witnessed Pansy looking at Longbottom like he was the world's eighth wonder. Oh, I was never going to let her live that one down! The world had turned on its head around me, but it was fun, however disconcerting.

Harry's raven-black hair moved into my peripheral vision and I turned my head to study it. It shone so beautifully, like silk threads and I couldn't resist to touch it. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, I wove my fingers through it. "So gorgeous," I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away.

His hand travelled up my arm and loosened my hold on his hair, weaving our fingers together instead. "Come on, gorgeous. Time for lunch, let's go," he said and yanked me to my feet. I willingly followed him all the way to the great hall. We stood outside the double doors, hand in hand and burst out laughing.

"Not that I want to let go of you, but you do realise that this is our sole opportunity to 'be public' without repercussions? We can blame it all on the potion tomorrow," Harry said, eyes twinkling with mischief and adoration. Oh Salazar, his eyes were so deep - like forest lakes that you just wanted to take a swim in on a hot summer's day. It was impossible for me to look away.

I lifted our entwined hands and kissed his knuckles tenderly, one by one. He had a small scar across the third one - how adorable was that? Flitting out my tongue, I tasted the skin on the ridge of his hand. Mmmm.. Salty... My train of thought was completely lost. What was he saying? Oh, yes. We could blame it all on the potion. It was hard to think clearly when he looked so delectable.

"Mmmm.. Sure... Tomorrow... Harry, do you realise how absolutely sweet those glasses make you look? I want to lick the lenses, you're so edible right now...," I trailed off, once again getting lost in those eyes of his. I wanted to curl up and look into them all day. Faintly, I heard a girl snickering and a loud guffaw behind me. Harry's smile spread and he sputtered out a laugh.

"Lick my lenses? Well, however endearing you made that sound, Draco, I'll have to decline. It would seriously impair my vision, I think. But we can discuss other places for you to lick, if you'd like? Your tongue is so pretty, and pink and soft...," a glazed look overtook his features as he looked at the tip of my tongue, just peeking out between my teeth.

"Okay, lovebirds - that's enough. Let's go to lunch. At least, stop blocking the bloody doorway, would you?" Ron's voice was tinged with amusement over our antics, but he wasn't faring better himself, with Millie draped over his arm and whispering in his ear.

I followed Harry to the Gryffindor table, making the entire hall fall silent at the sight of us clasping hands. A Slytherin at the Gryffindor table. Holding hands. Not just any Slytherin either - no. Draco Malfoy, holding hands with Harry freaking Potter. The world might as well have stopped turning on its axis. As we sat down, the silence stretched uncomfortably across the hall. Even the professors were completely frozen in their seats, except for Slughorn, who just looked smug.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, feeling more and more uneasy, until Finnigan threw down his cutlery and stepped up on the table with a broad grin on his round face. Holding his wand to his Adam's apple, he amplified his voice with the same Sonorus charm that Jordan used at the Quidditch games. "Okay people, carry on. The world hasn't ended. The Dark Lord didn't polyjuice himself into Harry, and Malfoy didn't lose any more of his marbles than usual. We are simply experiencing the effects of Professor Slughorn's admirable teaching skills, having ingested the Friendship Potion we brewed this morning. Tomorrow, life will be back to normal - or, as normal as it gets here at Hogwarts. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your lunch."

After those eloquent words, he sat back down, loaded up his plate with shepherd's pie and mash, and proceeded to shovel in food like there was no tomorrow. Catching Harry's amused look, I returned his lovely smile. He grabbed his fork and loaded it with a small helping of food, before lifting it to my mouth.

"Open up, love," he said sweetly and I positively swooned over his thoughtfulness, seeing that my right hand was locked in his, thus rendering me incapable of serving myself. Savoring the mouthfuls he fed me, I licked my lips for the small crumbs causing him to gasp and his sparkling emerald eyes to darken a shade in lust. The silverware clattered against the plate and his warm, strong hand gripped my neck, guiding my head towards his.

"Let me clean that up for you," he murmured and licked away the spots that I missed, making me moan at the amazing sensation. Around me, I could hear the girls sighing and the blokes groaning in protest. "Honestly, that just made me lose my appetite, guys!" Dean Thomas's voice rang out disgustedly next to me. Snickering, I smiled into the kiss that Harry's cleaning had progressed into. I was thoroughly enjoying this opportunity to be sappy and public with my boyfriend for the first and only time. The potion both made me unable to stop myself and gave me the perfect excuse.

Settling back against Harry's chest, I brought his arms around me and draped him over me like a cloak, more or less. I sighed contently when I felt his lips pressing against my pulse-point. This was how it was supposed to be, always.

**HPOV**

So far, lunch was proving to be an amazing time. I could touch Draco how I wanted, kiss him if I wanted to, and believe me, I wanted to touch and kiss and do so much more. My blood felt like it was on fire in my veins, and I relished the feel of Draco leaning against me.

I pressed my lips against his soft, sweet neck, over and over, lightly sucking until I had raised a light red mark. He shivered against me, and I sucked harder, making the bite a darker purple. His soft moan reverberated against my hands on his chest, and I slid them up and down his torso.

"_Are you enjoying my hands and mouth on you?"_ I hissed in his ear, and he looked at me with deep hungry eyes.

After studying my face for a minute, he stood up, took my arm, and pulled me out of the Hall. He almost dragged me down the corridors, to the entrance to the dungeons. After muttering the password in a husky voice, he pulled me inside and strode across the common room. I didn't even have the chance to see how it really looked before we were entering a dorm with a row of green blanketed beds.

Draco pushed me down on the last bed in the row and let his body fall on top of me. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me hard, biting my lips and sucking on my tongue. I moaned into his mouth. His weight felt so good on top of me and his ardent kissing was making me mad with want for him.

"Draco!" I gasped, when he let me breathe. He said nothing and ground his hips against mine. His hard prick rubbed against mine through our trousers, and the friction was excellent. I cried out loudly, and Draco raised his head from my neck.

"Only Parseltongue, Harry," Draco breathed, and resumed licking and sucking my neck while still thrusting into me.

"_Dracooo,"_ I hissed out loudly, _"you feel so fucking good. Don't stop."_

Draco grunted loudly into my neck and bit into the skin there. Pleasure shot through my body at the sweet pain, and I gripped his arse hard while shoving my hips up into his.

"More!" Draco panted against my mouth. "I want to hear my name in that bloody gorgeous language."

Loudly, I hissed his name over and over while my hands threaded through the silk of his hair and held tight. He was writhing on top of me, thrusting so hard against my straining prick, I could hear the bedposts hitting the wall. With every thrust of his hips against mine, I cried his name in the language of the snakes, making him moan louder and louder every time I hissed at him.

Suddenly, Draco was being pulled off of me and I sat up abruptly, panting and looking around the dorm. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

My eyes focused on Blaise holding Draco by the arm, staring at him in disbelief. "What are you doing, Draco?" he asked. "You have classes and everyone in the Great Hall saw you take off with Harry! I'm sure everyone's wondering where you are and what you're doing. Pull yourself together, man!"

I had no time for being embarrassed, because I was too busy being angry that Blaise interrupted us. I had been so close to coming, and he ruined it. My bollocks were aching, and I knew Draco's had to be too.

"Blaise, we were almost finished!" I yelled indignantly, and he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Me, along with everyone else in the common room heard you two in here. You blokes'll be lucky if the professors didn't hear you, or the house elves in the kitchen!"

Slowly, I lowered my head, but not before giving Draco a smouldering look. I wanted him to know that our little tryst wasn't over. Never taking my eyes off of Draco, I asked, "Blaise, how much time before our next class?"

"Fifteen minutes, why?"

"Thank you," I said, then got off the bed and grabbed Draco's hand. Without another word, I towed Draco through the common room. Slytherins were all around, looking at us with wide eyes and shocked expressions, but I ignored them. There was only one thing on my mind, and that was taking Draco to an empty classroom so I could suck his glorious cock until he screamed in pleasure.

The rest of the day went on just like that: Draco and I using every available bit of private space to bring each other off. That potion was strong. Not that I minded, of course. By the time we had to part ways and go to our dorms for the night, I was exhausted and satisfied beyond belief.

I went straight to bed and drifted off almost immediately, with visions of blond hair, silver eyes, and the beautiful face of my boyfriend as he was overcome by pleasure. If Slughorn had known about Draco and I, I think I would have thanked him for that brilliant potion.

**DPOV**

This whole day had been surreal. I knew it was due to the potion, mostly, but Harry had never been so attractive, so intelligent, so sweet or so sexy before. I'd heard of a muggle expression called 'beer goggles', where infatuation would reach unlimited proportions exponentially with the consumption of beer - I guess this was in the same category, only stronger.

Every word he said, every gesture or look had me reeling, and I couldn't get enough of him.

Every nook and cranny of the castle was utilised for our private purpose throughout the day, and I had my secret laughs about our fellow students and their astonishment over us. Oh how glorious it would have been to be truly 'out' among them, instead of having to hide all the time. Even the professors were giving us dubious looks, as we sat huddled together in our shared classes, at the meals and in the common rooms. We didn't walk a step together without holding hands and casting each other smoldering gazes.

The day had flown by us, sadly, and we parted ways outside the Slytherin dungeon, exhausted from the multiple orgasms throughout the day. We stood, clinging to each other, snogging our little hearts out. Harry had me pressed against the wall, dominating me and my mouth in spite of his lesser height. I willingly let him, of course. I'd actually have preferred not to say good night at all, but drag him to my bed. We couldn't do that, sadly, since my dorm mates would have put up a fight and reported us to Slughorn in an instant.

In spite of my exhaustion, I felt 'the serpent' starting to take interest again. Hardening and throbbing, my poor, chafed cock strained against my trousers. Harry rutting against me didn't help matters either, and I reluctantly broke our snog and pushed him slightly, to spare the tender body part. I'd need it again soon, you know?

"Harry, we've got to stop," I answered his impatient whinging.

"Why? I want you so badly, Draco...," he whimpered and sucked my neck with fervor, probably leaving a purple bruise.

"Because, as lovely as this is, I'd rather avoid my prick falling off tonight! I want to have full use of it, you know?" Moaning, I threw my head back and allowed him to sink his teeth into the junction of my neck and shoulder.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter, and he lifted his head, meeting my gaze.

"That would be a travesty, I give you that!" He whispered tenderly, and kissed my nose.

Talking between kisses, we whispered our good nights and parted after a final squeeze. A couple of third year Slytherin girls stood wide-eyed at the entrance, their mouths agape and with flushed cheeks. I guess they got a show of a lifetime.

"Night, twit!" Harry hollered, walking backwards and blowing me air kisses. I shook my head in exasperation before entering the dungeons. But the smile on my face wouldn't go away, even if he was an insufferable prat. But he was _my_ insufferable prat, and that was all that mattered.

**Penny: HAHAHA I am STILL laughing over these folks! They crack me up! :D**

**Puzzy: *Snickers* Uhm, Penny - they're basically us.. you know? But it WAS funny!**

**Corey: Oh, girls. I loved it! Poor "serpent".**

**Penny: Of course I know, silly! :P You know what I mean hahahaha. Anyway, please let us know what you thought of this chapter of fuckery :)**

**Puzzy: REVIEW! We feed off of your thoughts - the more reviews, the better the chapters will be :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Puzzy: Here we are again! Aftermath from a day of bliss...**

**Penny: Yep! I am sooooo glad we finally got it done!**

**Puzzy: Me tooooo... So, Draco shows some cojonas in this one *winks* FIGURATIVELY, peeps...**

**Penny: Bwahahahaha! Yes, he does! Good man, that Draco.**

**Puzzy: Sadly, we don't own...**

**Penny: Nope, unfortunately *sigh* We would like to thank Dani and Bewiched for pre-reading duties and Corey for betaing! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**HPOV**

"Harry!"

Something was pushing my shoulder, interrupting my deep sleep. I batted at the intrusion and tried to roll away, but I was pulled onto my back.

"Harry! Wake up, mate! You've missed breakfast!"

"Huh? Whaa?" I asked groggily, and slowly sat up. Holy shit, my head was pounding and I ached all over. What the hell had that potion done to me?

"I said you've missed breakfast and you're gonna be late to Potions if you don't get your arse out of bed!"

Bleary eyed, I reached for my glasses and slipped them on. Ron was standing there with his bag on his shoulder, waiting for me and looking a bit panicked.

"Shit," I mumbled and dragged my arse out of bed. Not bothering to shower or shave, I pulled on my clothes haphazardly and fastened my robes over them. Ron handed me my school bag as i slipped on my shoes.

We started the trek to the dungeons, and I was cursing the loud voices in the corridors. It sounded like everyone had a 'Sonorous' on them.

"Bloody hell, mate, you look green," Ron said. "You feeling alright?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "Bad headache. I'll be fine."

During the rest of our walk, Ron was mercifully silent. By the time we reached the Potions classroom, the last couple of students were going in, and Ron and I managed to go in before Slughorn closed the door.

We went to our usual table, where Hermione was waiting, and sat down. I wanted to lay my head on the table top and nap, but the different expressions on everyone had me interested. Bulstrode was giving Ron the hairy eyeball, and Ron was pink in the face, trying to ignore her. Blaise and Hermione shared a smile, but that was it. Pansy sneered at Neville, who looked positively mortified. It was comical to watch. Draco...wait. Where was Draco? His seat was empty, and I was instantly worried.

While Slughorn started talking about yesterday's potion, I discreetly pulled the spelled parchment out of my pocket and unrolled it on the table. Taking out a quill from my bag, I wrote:

_Draco, where are you? Are you alright?_

I tried to listen to Slughorn as he talked, but honestly, my head hurt too much and I was too worried about Draco to pay attention.

Minutes passed, and Draco never answered. Luckily, Slughorn set us an essay on yesterday's potion, so I didn't have to worry about having to brew anything. While Ron and Hermione set to work, I stared at the parchment, willing it to get cool and show a reply from Draco.

Suddenly, a timid knock on the door broke the silence, and I clapped my hands against my ears against the pain it caused. Slughorn opened the door and a very tired, very ill looking Draco trudged in. He shuffled over to his desk without a word and sat down, laying his head on his folded arms on top of the table. Picking up my quill, I wrote:

_Draco, are you ill?_

I watched Draco fish the parchment out of his pocket and unroll it. He grabbed Pansy's quill out of her hand and proceeded to write. Pansy shot him a dirty look. My parchment cooled, and I read Draco's message.

_**Yes, and it's your fault. I think you broke me yesterday, you bloody prat.**_

Even though I felt like shit, I snorted out a laugh, covering it with a cough, and took my quill.

_Oh no I didn't, you twit! I think you broke ME!_

His reply came fast.

_**You're ill too? What the bloody hell is going on?**_

He looked at me then, concern in his dull gray eyes, and I shrugged minutely. He bent over his parchment again.

_**We'll talk after class. I'm taking a nap so maybe this pounding in my head will go away.**_

_Alright._

Rolling up my own parchment, I stowed it back in my pocket and propped my Potions book up on the table in front of my face, to hide the fact I was sleeping. Then, laying my head down, I closed my eyes, relishing in the coolness of the table top against my heated face.

**DPOV**

I felt like death warmed over. My head was splitting down the middle, my stomach was churning and even my bones were aching. Absolute misery was what it was. And apparently, Harry wasn't faring any better than I was. Looking around, I wondered why no one else seemed to be as affected as us, if the potion was to blame. Slughorn was droning on about the essay we were supposed to write, where we should be explaining theory and effects of the potion from yesterday, comparing theoretical views with our experiences.

Something he said, had me pay attention now, though.

"While the friendship potion is usually quite harmless in terms of aftereffects, there is one instance where it will be unpleasant. If the ingestors are in love with each other, or at least are strongly infatuated, the following day will be highly uncomfortable. It will give them a sort of hangover, only stronger, like after a night of entirely too much Firewhiskey and smoking."

My head shot up, pounding even worse than before and I looked wide-eyed at our potions master who was obviously regarding Harry and myself with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh holy shit. Salazar, this was not good. Every head in the classroom turned towards us, some disbelieving, some snickering under their breath. I caught Harry's eyes, not to mention his blushing cheeks. No no no, Harry, play it cool for Merlin's sake!

Raising a haughty eyebrow, I tried my best to play my part as the arrogant prince of Slytherin as usual. "Professor, excuse me for interrupting, but is it not possible to have those same side effects if your 'bonded' person is someone you have any kind of strong feelings toward, not just love or infatuation. Would the effect not be directly proportionate with the level of passion? For example, hate or disgust, as well as love?"

Slughorn paused, contemplating my inquiry. Harry squirmed in his seat but looked marginally more relaxed. I crossed my fingers under the table, praying that I had made a point. At least, our fellow classmates looked mildly disappointed, and training their gazes on the professor, eager to hear the answer to this. If it was negative, we would be outed to all of Hogwarts in ten seconds flat. Not that I was ashamed over what Harry and I shared - on the contrary - but if the Dark Lord got wind of our relationship, I would be doomed, and so would Mother.

Finally, the professor cleared his throat and lifted his own eyebrow.

"Very intelligent question, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for that. As to answer your question, I can only say that is highly unlikely. The potion has been used for centuries, to enable peaceful negotiations in everything from land disputes and wars to divorce settlements or heritage questions. It has never, to my knowledge, affected anyone that hated each other. And there has been passionate occasions in the past, I can assure you."

My stomach filled with lead, as the whispers and snickers started up again around me. Harry looked at me with a hopeless expression, although I could detect an undertone of tenderness in his green eyes. His face made my mouth twitch. I guess this was as efficient as pissing on his leg - people would leave him alone now, in the knowledge that he was mine and mine alone. That mischievous glint he got sometimes returned in his eyes, and within a second, we both erupted into laughter. Bloody hell, we might as well go with it - there was no explaining our way out of this one anymore.

Our classmates sat back in stunned silence as Harry and I writhed in our seats with our heads thrown back. When we had calmed down a bit, I gave a little head toss in his direction, and he quickly gathered his things and got up, moving to the empty seat beside me.

The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop, as he sat down and grabbed my hand, laying them openly on the table between us. I raised my head proudly and swept my gaze across the room.

"Yes. We are a couple. Get over it."

**HPOV**

I couldn't help it; my smile was huge as I witnessed Draco telling everyone we were a couple. There were whispers and giggles, but I couldn't care less. Draco and I didn't have to hide anymore. He looked at me with a shy smile and I grinned back before pecking his lips gently. There were gasps from every direction around us, followed by loud chatter, but I didn't care.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned, and I heard the distinct sound of his head hitting the lab desk. There were a few laughs at that then the whole class was stunned as Millicent Bulstrode wailed loudly and ran out of the room. Laughing, I looked at Draco.

"Wow, I didn't know Bulstrode had a crush on you," I teased, and his horrified stare made me laugh harder.

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands to get attention, and eventually, the room quieted again. As he continued talking, I looked covertly at Draco and he was smiling at me with sparkling pewter eyes.

Draco and I spent the rest of the class with our hands joined on the table while Slughorn lectured us about the potion. We were sitting so close together, out thighs were touching, and after a bit, my prick started taking notice. Wiggling a little, I tried to adjust myself, thankful for the robes I was wearing. At my movement, Draco glanced at me and mouthed 'what's wrong'?

My cheeks reddened a bit as I tore off a small piece of parchment and scribbled 'touching you is making me hard'. As soon as he was done reading it, he grinned, his cheeks pinking as well and I shoved the note into my robe pocket.

The moment class was over and Slughorn dismissed us, Draco and I gathered our things, shoved them into our bags, and left the room quickly. Hand in hand, we took off down the corridor, ignoring the other students' stares and calls of our names. We would deal with them later.

I pulled Draco into an unused classroom and closed and locked the door, then wasted no time in pushing his back against it. Kissing him soundly, I pushed my body against his. "Liberating, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle and kissed his neck.

Draco laughed. "Us outing ourselves has made you randy?"

"Yeah," I breathed, kissing across his cheek to the side of his mouth.

"Harry, we have to get to Charms," Draco chuckled, but pecked my lips. I wanted him, so much, but I knew he was right. It would be bad if we were late, especially now. If we went into class red and bedraggled, we would never hear the end of it.

"Shit, you're right," I huffed, backing away and trying to flatten my hair.

"Give up, prat," Draco snorted out a laugh, then took my hand and led us out of the room. We barely made it to Charms on time.

**DPOV**

Yawning, I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and I had been up late last night, hanging out in the Gryffindor common room for the first time in public. What a strange experience that had been - first of all, the garish decorations of red and gold, surrounded by a bunch of gawking Gryffindorks as I sat there, a wolf among sheep. Secondly, to be able to kiss and touch and hold hands with Harry, publicly. And thirdly, to sneak up to his dorm room and his bed - see his belongings strewn all over the place in his adorable, messy way.

It had been an eye opener. Not to mention the very, very hot snogging session on his bed and later at the portrait hole as I snuck out to get back to my dorm after curfew. My face split into a highly un-Malfoy like smile at the thought.

"Someone's happy this morning," Pansy snickered and elbowed me lightly. Millie's eyes watered at the sight of me and buried her head in Vince's shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly, shooting me daggers with his eyes. "Blood traitor," he hissed under his breath, his facial colour changing to something like puce. I rolled my eyes and gave him my raised eyebrow, enjoying the way he seemed to shrink under my glare. Ha! Still had it.

Loading up my plate with toast and scrambled eggs, I hardly noticed when the post owls came in, until an envelope nearly landed in my orange juice. Stiff, creamy parchment, encrusted with the Malfoy seal in green wax, it could only be from my father. My stomach suddenly dropped, turning to ice. Could he already have gotten word? Oh, who was I trying to fool - of course he had. This was Hogwarts - the rumor mill went faster than lightning around here. At least, Father deemed howlers to be beneath him, so I wouldn't have to endure a public scolding.

Using my butter knife, I slit the seal open to get it over with.

_Son,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are indulging in certain activities unfit for the heir of Malfoy. The sole heir, no less. I can sympathize, even empathize, with your predispositions, but to publicly announce those must be considered social suicide, even as a teenager. How do you expect us to find a suitable bride for you, when your, shall we say, taste for sodomy, has become public knowledge?_

_Your choice of partner also befuddles me. As your father, I can only imagine that there is some sort of ulterior motive to that, and I await your explanation with the utmost curiosity._

_Please, Draco, try to act discreetly. I am sure that you have your reasoning, but I do wish you would have consulted with me before acting so recklessly._

_Your Mother sends her regards. She says to tell you that 'we love you, no matter what'. Women._

_With deep affection,_

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

Heaving a sigh of relief, I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. That prickly feeling that you get when someone is watching you started and I raised my head, meeting the concerned gaze of Harry across the Hall. Twitching the corner of my lip in the tiniest smile, I conveyed to him that all was well. His shoulders immediately sagged with released tension and he beamed his gorgeous smile at me.

Now, I just had to figure out what to answer Father, to keep him in the dark about the truth of our relationship. In spite of my relief of being able to be with Harry in public, I still cursed Slughorn's potion. Things would have been much simpler if we could have kept this a secret. I'd turn it to my advantage, though. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin - and I was still the Ice Prince, able to manipulate every situation to my advantage. I would make this work, even if it was the last thing I did.

The lump of ice settled deep in my core. It might very well become exactly that.

**HPOV**

As Christmas decorations began to adorn every inch of the castle and grounds, some of the students were getting used to the idea of Draco and I, but some, mainly Slytherins, weren't. Almost every day, I had to dodge hexes and watch Draco get pissed off and defend me. It was infuriating to say the least.

Also, the Christmas hols were getting closer, and that gave me another level of depression. I was looking forward to going to the Burrow, but dreading the time away from Draco. When we returned to school after Christmas, we would be planning our trip to Gringotts, assuming Draco got the key.

One evening, about a week before we were to leave, Draco and I had retreated to the Room of Requirement, wanting some peace from the bustling common rooms. We were sitting on the sofa, limbs entwined, chatting about nonsense. However, something had been worrying me, and I chose that moment to address it.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly while stroking the soft, fine hairs on his forearm.

"Of course," he answered lazily. He sounded half asleep.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to your dad?"

Draco sighed. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I needed reassurance before we parted for Christmas that he had some sort of plan of what he wanted to say.

"I'm going to play it off as a political move. Being your boyfriend will allow me to get 'inside information' on the Order of the Phoenix and it will lull you into a false sense of security about my loyalties," Draco stated and after thinking it over for a moment, I decided my boyfriend was quite brilliant.

Leaning my head up, I kissed his barely stubbled chin. "Do you know how smart you are, twit?" I sighed.

"Why yes...yes I do, prat," Draco responded, and kissed me lightly. "I'm the epitome of brightness and clever cunning...," he snorted in between butterfly kisses. "That's why you adore me, right?"

"Hmm...of course it is," I mumbled against Draco's mouth, and he took advantage of my open mouth to slip just the tip of his tongue inside. I obliged him by opening wider and shifting my body around so I was straddling his lap. We were still wearing trousers, but our shirts had been discarded a while ago.

We kissed slowly and deeply, eventually parting for much needed air. While I caught my breath, I kissed down the side of his neck while threading my fingers through his hair to move it out of the way. His quiet moan was like music to my ears, and I moved to the other side of his neck to continue.

**DPOV**

The feel of Harry's lips on my skin was pure electricity. Grabbing a hold of his messy hair, I tried to guide him to all the good spots which he willingly tongued and bit lightly. My other hand wandered down the smooth skin of his back, enjoying the play of muscles underneath. Reaching his waistband, I let a finger dip into his crack, toying lightly and making him moan and squirm to make me finger his pucker. The tight fabric didn't allow me to get anywhere near his arse, though, so I contended with driving him mad with want.

"Oh, Draco, please...," he moaned desperately, writhing his hips against mine.

"Please what, Harry? Tell me what you want," I whispered in between bites to his neck.

"Finger my arse, for Merlin's sake. I need to feel you inside me," he answered, a sullen edge to his voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I taunted, running the nail of my pointer finger down the sensitive skin between his buttocks and making him gasp.

"What's stopping you? Don't tell me you started having second thoughts about this...," suddenly serious, Harry straightened up and grabbed my cheeks to hold my gaze. His eyes shone with concern and a hint of fear.

Unable to hold back, a burst of laughter escaped me. "Merlin, no! Harry, you prat! My hand is stuck in your waistband," I chuckled, wiggling my fingers against his arse to demonstrate my point.

Snickering a little, Harry relaxed against me with the light restored in his eyes. "You insufferable twit! You had me scared shitless for a second!"

Suddenly serious myself, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him against me. "Do you really doubt my feelings for you? Do you think I'd turn my back on what we have after all we've been through, Harry? I mean - I love you more than anything and I thought you knew that."

"I do," he whispered, "but sometimes, this feels so surreal that my mind plays tricks on me. I've never been happy like this before. I've never had anyone care so much about me. Everyone I've loved in my life has been taken from me at some point - even Ron turned on me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, because he was jealous. My parents were killed before I knew them. The Dursleys openly hated me. Sirius was killed right after I got him back. I guess I've grown so used to being abandoned that it's become a knee-jerk reaction to expect the worst.", he trailed off, pressing apologetic kisses on my shoulder.

The realisation of what he'd been through hit me like a ton of bricks and I tightened my arms around him, drawing him even closer in my sudden need to reassure him. "I'll never willingly leave you, I promise. I can't predict the future, but I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll never be alone again, you hear? I love you so much, Harry. You've become everything to me."

"You're my everything too, and I love you," he mumbled, the words muffled against my skin where his lips still rested. Cold dread and the heat of love warred within me. Dread that we'd be separated by the events of war, and unfathomable love for the boy in my arms. Silently, I used my body to convince him of what was in my heart. No matter what happened in the future, we at least had these moments together. That had to be enough. But it never would - I wanted a lifetime with Harry and I would fight for that to come true. Maybe, there was a little bit of Gryffindor in me after all?

**HPOV**

Without words, I took Draco by the hand and led him over to 'our' bed, the only one we could call ours yet. Slowly, we removed the rest of our clothing and tangled together in the black silk of the sheets. Our hands and mouths roamed each other's bodies like we had never touched before. Sweet, gentle kisses turned into long passionate ones, leaving me breathless for more. Touches on the most intimate and sensitive of places on my body warmed me on the inside, like a fire that had burned down to the glowing, red hot embers.

With Draco's first thrust inside my willing body, a small gasp left my lips only for him to hear. The glowing warmth in me was suddenly stoked back to life, the flames high and bright, and I writhed under him, wanting and needing everything he could give me in that moment.

Soft silvery hair, damp with sweat, fell into my face and mercurial eyes stared into mine as long, sure thrusts made my body sing for my beautiful Draco. Two spots of color rested high on his prominent cheekbones and his panting breaths mingled with mine through his parted lips. He was and always would be everything to me.

My heart and body felt full to bursting, and I plead for more. I wanted harder and faster. The fire within was burning out of control, threatening to consume me and leave nothing but ash behind if I didn't come soon. It was inevitable, building deep inside, and Draco obliged my wishes, taking me like I had asked, and I cried out my pleasure unashamedly.

After only a few moments, I reached my goal, and arched up into Draco while emitting a weak, strangled scream. Immediately, my lover buried his face in my neck and bit down as he, too, found his bliss. We continued to rock together throughout our orgasms, eventually slowing our movements until we were still, lost for words at what we had just experienced.

Still trying to catch our breath, Draco raised his head to look at me. His eyes were shining with happiness and he was smiling. "Never, ever, doubt my feelings for you, Harry James Potter. I love you."

I returned his smile and pulled him in for a kiss. "Never."

**Penny: *sniff* I love these boys...**

**Puzzy: Penny, you sappy bitch LOL...**

**Penny: Yes, I am, but I just can't help it with these two**

**Puzzy: Neither can I.. *blush* they bring out my inner sap... Now, next chapter, xmas holidays and our boys separating *pouts***

**Penny: *pouts more* Yep, but hopefully, it will go quick for the boys, and with good results ;)**

**Puzzy: Yup! So, people, what did you think? Let us know, please!**

**Penny: Till next time, y'all...**


End file.
